Needing and Wanting
by gothraven89
Summary: Warning Slash! No like No read. They Gave in to each other. The Math geek and the Meat-head have tied the knot. Now,it's getting used to married life for Charlie and Colby. STILL GOING STRONG PEOPLE. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Num3rs. It's all CBS Baby! So don't sue.

Needing and Wanting 

Chapter 1

The beat of the music pulsated through the club. The youth of Los Angeles mingled and danced on the dance floor. They were at that moment unaware of the true burdens of the world. From the second floor which over looked the dance-floor, a young-man leaned heavily against the railing, the palms on his hands and the tipped of his fingers clinging tightly to the cold metal. Dark curls obscured his face as his deep brown eyes gazed down at the people on the dance floor.

Charlie Eppes heaved a sigh and wondered why he was here. What was the point of coming here of all places if he felt dead inside?…What was the point?

Charlie was so caught up in these gloomy thoughts, he didn't notice a pair of green-eyes watching him with a predatory glint. This unknown person stealthily made his way to stand behind his unsuspecting prey.

Charlie inhaled sharply in surprise when a pair of strong, masculine arms wrapped themselves around him and pulled him away from the railing and against a strong male chest.

" Shhh… It's me." Came a low yet familiar voice.

Charlie relaxed somewhat in the unknown's arms but remained tense, his own hands coming up to grasp one of the powerful wrists.

" Please let go of me Colby." Said Charlie, hating how shaky his voice sounded. Behind him, he could literally feel Colby smirk at this statement.

" I don't want to." Came the husky whisper, barely an inch from Charlie's ear. To the larger man's satisfaction, the man in his arms inhaled sharply and tightened his hold around the wrist he grasped.

" Why are we doing this again?" Whispered Charlie. At this, Colby tightened his grasp around Charlie and leaned in until his lips grazed the other man's ear when he spoke.

" I want you… I need you. No matter how hard I try, I just can't fight that." He whispered before planting a soft kiss behind the ear his lips had grazed. Taking a moment to inhale the near intoxicating smell of Charlie's hair. It smelled like shampoo and just Charlie.

" We can't…Not here." Whispered Charlie and he leaned back into Colby's embrace.

" Then come with me." Whispered Colby as he slowly backed into the shadows, taking Charlie with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 2: Mr. Polite Guy

The drive to Colby's apartment was made in silence with the occassional glance to the side from Colby as he drove. Charlie kept his gaze mostly out the window, watching the pretty neon lights as they passed by. Charlie swallowed the nervousness that threatened to rise up as the car stopped and Colby got out. Charlie followed, keeping his gaze on the ground as he came to walk beside the other man.

When the two of the elevator, the two of them stood in silence until a tiny, mischevious smile graced Colby's lips as he reached out and snaked a hand under the black button-up shirt his companion was wearing. Charlie inhaled sharply when he felt a warm palm and fingertips caress the naked skin of his lower back.

He turned and gave Colby the best annoyed glare he could muster, which only made the smile on Colby's face widden as the doors opened and they stepped out. Colby retreated his hand from under Charlie's shirt as he opened the door of his apartment. Charlie immediately missed the contact but knew full well that he was in for something far more than just a hand at his back.

The two of them stepped into the apartment and the moment the door clicked shut, Charlie found himself pinned against it his wide brown eyes staring back into blazing green ones.

" C-Colby." Whispered Charlie before all rational thought left him aburning hot mouth covered his own in a scorching kiss.

Colby felt triumph flow through him as the man he had pinned against the door gave no resistance as he ravaged his mouth. Colby took both of Charlie's wrists and pinned them up over the smaller man's head as he continued his oral onslaught.

When the need for oxygen was too much to be ignored, they broke apart with a gasp. Charlie panted as he tried to catch his breath, failing miserably when Colby proceeded to attack his throat and neck with his teeth. Charlie struggled against the restraining grip around both his wrist and when the hand that held them let go, he immediately wrapped his arms around the other man's neck, arching into the teeth and letting out a low moan.

Colby paused in his ministrations to gaze at the flushed face and dazed eyes.

" Can I have you?" He asked in a whisper.

"I'm here aren't I... Why do you always ask, even now?" Answered Charlie with a question of his own.

" So sue me, I'm a polite guy." Whispered Colby, smiling genuinely when he this earned a small chuckle from the man in his arms.

" How 'bout we take this to the bedroom Mr. Polite Guy?" Chuckled Charlie as he gazed into deep green eyes he could drown in.

" Lets." Whispered Colby before capturing Charlie's mouth in another mind-blowing kiss as the two of them stumbled across the living-room and down the hall to the door at the very end.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 3: Can't Fight It Either

Colby and Charlie stumbled through the door of the bedroom, still locked together at the mouth. When they broke apart at the side of the bed, Charlie tugged at the grey T-shirt Colby had on, earning a chuckle as Colby raised his arms and obliged his eager lover. The offending article of clothing was tossed to the floor.The next victim to Charlie's hands was the belt and well-worn jeans the other man had on. When Charlie had the button on Colby's jeans undone, the other man gently gripped his wrist and pulled his hands away.

Charlie stared into smiling green eyes before he felt himself being pushed backwards until the backs of his knees hit the side of the bed. The next thing Charlie knew, he was on his back with Colby looming over him, pinning his wrists on either side of his head.

" God, you're so beautiful." Whispered Colby, smirking when he saw the light blush creep across Charlie's pale face. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Charlie's throat, smiling when the man beneath him tilted his head back, granting him full access.

"I bet you say that to everyone." Said Charlie, letting out a yelp when he felt the sharp sting of teeth biting none too gently into his neck.

Colby felt Charlie shudder and go limp under him. Colby let go of the flesh trapped between his teeth and soothed the bite with his tongue before he leaned closer to Charlie's ear as he spoke.

" I only say it to you." He whispered before he released Charlie's wrists and began undoing the offending buttons of his black dress shirt. With each button undone, pale and enticing flesh was revealed. As he did this, Colby tried with all his mind to concentrate on the button and not Charlie hands, which were roaming all over his naked arms, shoulders,chest, and back.

When he'd gotten half-way through the buttons, Colby couldn't take it anymore. He snagged both of Charlie's wrists and gently pulled them off.

" Patience." Whispered Colby before he let go of Charlie's wrist and continued getting all the buttons undone, with Charlie trying desperately to control his own urges while waiting for Colby to finish. When the last button was undone, Charlie bolted upwards and wrapped his arms around Colby's neck before covering the other man's mouth with his own in a bruising kiss.

Colby returned the kiss with equal want and with an emormous effort, he pulled Charlie's arms off of his neck so that he could yank off the now open shirt Charlie still had on. Within seconds, it joined Colby's shirt of the floor.

Thus the frenzy of kisses and touches began. Colby man-handled Charlie into a face-down position and promptly started leaving a trail of fire starting from the back of the neck to the very base of the spine. All throughout this Charlie moaned and arched into the kisses, his eyes fluttering shut. letting his other senses take over. Through the haze he was in, Charlie managed to toe off his shoes and socks, Colby following suite as he continued his explorations,one hand wandering under the man beneath him, moving to tightly grip a certain part of the male anatomy.

Charlie let out a strangled groan and arched up against the man on top of him. The two of them shifted to the center of the bed. As they went, two pairs of jeans and underwear joined the shirts that littered the bedroom floor.

The feel of nothing but skin was like a highly potent aphrodiziac. Charlie found himself starring up at Colby, who had settled between spread thighs. Charlie let out a soft whimper when Colby started attacking his already sensitive neck.

" I promised myself that this would'nt happen again." Whispered Charlie into Colby's ear as he wrapped his armed around his solid torso.

Colby stopped what he was doing to stared down at Charlie.

" Then why are we doing this?" He asked his gaze saying that he wanted an clean answer.

He watched as tears welled in deep-brown eyes.

" I can't fight it either, and I don't want to anymore." Came the soft whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 4: Serender Sweet Sweet Serender

_" I can't fight it either, and I don't want to anymore."_

These words, spoken with a defeated softness sent chills down Colby's spine as he stared down at sad brown eyes. The two of them just stayed that way, their gazes locked, their hearts beating as one.

" I don't wanna fight anymore." Whispered Charlie as he reached up with both hands and cupped both of Colby's cheeks.

" I can't anymore." He whispered before pressing his lips to Colby's ina kiss that converyed his desperate need for the other man. Colby let out a small moan as he returned the kiss, allowing his arms to buckle, putting all his weight on top of the man beneath.

Charlie let out a muffled moan when he felt the other man's full weight on top of him. When the need for air became too great they broke apart with a gasp. Colby imediately began kissing a trail of hot fire from the tip of Charlie's chin to his right ear.

" Are you ready, do you want this?" Colby whispered into Charlie's ear.

" Yes, I want this, I need this...Please." Whispered Charlie. Colby reluctantly sat back onto his knees and reached into his night-stand for two necessary items. Once he got the protection on and had it well lubricated, he gripped Charlie's hips with a bruising force, aligning himslf with the body he was about to enter, the man letting out a small whimper.

" It's okay Charlie." Whispered Colby before with a swift thrust, he sank into the other man.

Charlie let out a strangled scream, his hands fisting into the sheets as he felt the natural pain of this familiar intrusion. Colby stilled and allowed the man beneath his to grow accustomed to him. After a few seconds, he pushed forward, until he was fully encased in Charlie's body.

Charlie's head was thrashing from side to side, each breath endingin a soft moan. Coly felt a pang of guilt for causing Charlie pain, he leanded down and captured the smaller man's mouth in a soft kiss of apology.

Charlie moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Colby's neck, pulling him closer. When they pulled apart, the pain was gone, replaced now by the pleasure. Colby gazed into the deep, almost black pools of his lover's eyes and saw many things. He saw fear, he saw lust, he saw desire, but above all, he saw love.

Colby pulled his hips back until he was almost out of Charlie body before he dived back in until he found that sweet spot.

Charlie's head fell back and he let out a throaty moan, the grip he had on both of Colby's shoulders tightening to the point of bruising as well. Charlie wrapped his legs around Colby's waist, causing the other man to moan as he sank deeper into willing flesh.

Colby pulled back and drived in again and again, aiming for that spot, buring his face into Charlie's neck. Charlie met each thrust, wrapping his arms tightly around Colby's back. After countless minutes of sheer ecstatic tourture, Charlie felt his vision go white as release overtook him.

" COLBY!" Cried Charlie as the last wallof control broke, and he shot forth his seed between there joined bodies.

Colby was not far behind, but when he heard Charlie cry out his name, the need for fulfillment became more urgent. Three more thrusts and he came, hard, buried deep inside, whispering his lover's name.

When the feeling of release had faded, both men were left in a dull loomed over Charlie, staring at the look of completion on the younger man's face. Gently, Colby pulled out of the body beneath him. He felt a pang of gulit when he saw the grimace that passed across Charlie's face, abused muscle protesting the movement.

Colby pulled off the spent condomn and sent it flying in the general direction of the waste-basket. He was about to collapse beside Charlie when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down. Colby smiled as he buried his face into the junction where Charlie's neck and shoulder met, planting a soft kiss on the flushed skin.

" We'll talk in the morning." He whispered. He felt the almost imperceptable nod of agreement.

" I love you Charlie." Whispered Colby, feeling sleep tightening it's grip around him. Before he drifted off into sleep, he heard the words that would change his life.

" I love you too Colby"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 5: Morning and Motherly Advice.

The sun seeped in through the windows and bathed everything in a soft, warm light. A pair of deep green eyes fluttered open and blinked away the last remnants of sleep.

Colby took a moment to take in his surroundings. He was staring at his bedroom ceiling, in his bed, in his apartment. Then the events of the previous night came flooding back, he remembered he had the day off, along with a feint whisper of words spoken.

_" I can't fight it either, I don't want to anymore"_

_" I love you Charlie" _

_" I love you too Colby" _

As these words repeated themselves over and over in his head, Colby noticed the soft weight on his chest, over his heart. He craned his neck upwards and got a face full of dark, curly hair. Colby felt a smile crack across his face as he wrapped his arms around Charlie's sleeping form. As gently as he could, Colby turned onto his side so that the two of them lay facing each other.

Colby took in the sight of his lover as he slept. The soft light of the morning danced across a pale, flawless face, more youthful in sleep, framed by unruly curls. Charlie seemed a decade younger than his thirty years. Colby slowly reached out and cupped a lightly stubbled cheek. Morning had come, and with it came new uncertainties and questions, but one thing was undoubtedly clear. Colby Granger was in love with the young man he held in his arms and when he woke up, they had some things to discuss. For now, Colby simply gazed at the angelic face a few inches away from his.

Finally, the urge for feeling became too much. Colby leaned forward and closed the distance between them until his lips touched Charlie's. After a few seconds he was about to pull away and start kissing a trail to Charlie's collar-bone when the lips beneath his moved and responded by deepening the kiss. Colby smiled into the kiss and pulled Charlie closer. When they pulled apart, Colby immediately went for Charlie's neck.

" Good... Morning." Whispered Colby between kisses.

" Hey." Whispered Charlie as he wrapped his arms around Colby, his eyes still shut and a happy smile on his lips. After a solid five minutes of snogging, Colby got out of bed and took Charlie with him, the bathroom being the destination.

Within minutes, a hot, steamy shower was running and the two of them resumed their explorations of each other. The hot water only added to the pleasure. Afterwards, Colby almost swallowed his toothbrush from laughing so hard from watching Charlie brush his teeth with his index finger. Colby had "failed" to mention he had extra tooth-brushes in his bathroom closet.

Twenty minutes later the two of them were quickly getting dressed, Colby in a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans and Charlie in what he'd been wearing last night. Once they were done with that, the two of them headed out of Colby's apartment to grab breakfast on the go, since Charlie's father would be worried out of his mind and because Colby had to go food shopping.

They got into Colby's silver Four Runner and headed to a small bakery Colby knew about that had cinnamon buns to die for.

The drive was in comfortable silence until they reached the little bakery. The two of them got out of the car and before the entered the shop, Colby decided to give in to mischief. Charlie let out a small yelp when he felt someone pinch his ass.

" COLBY!" Said Charlie in exasperation as he eyes the satisfied smirk on his lover's face. Colby chuckled as he held the door open for the curly haired man. Charlie sent Colby a mock-glare as they stepped into the shop, themiddle-aged woman behind the counter smiling when he caught sight of Colby.

" Hey honey." Smiled the woman.

" Morning Maybelle." Smiled Colby, he leaned across the counter and gave the laby a peck on the cheek.

" Why haven't you been coming by?" Asked Maybelle in a stern voice. At this, Colby gave a small shrug.

" I had to work, but believe be, I missed your rolls with all my heart. " Said Colby with an apologetic smile.

Maybelle was about to mock-scold Colby some more when herweathered blue eyes fell on Charlie.

" Who's this handsome young fellow?" Asked Maybelle.

" Oh, Hello, I'm Charlie." Said Charlie as he stepped forward and held out his hand, which Maybelle accepted warmly.

" My, my,Colby, he's a cute one."Grinned Maybelle, causing Charlie to blush and Colby to chuckle.

" You two have a seat and I'll get you something real special." Smiled Maybelle. The two of them obeyed and took their seats at one of the tables.

The two of them sat, with Colby eyeing Charlie intently. Charlie had been looking around the shop when he caught Colby staring at him.

" What?" He asked with a soft smile. His only answer was green-eyed silence and a funny little smile from behind his fingers. Colby just shook his head.

" Nothing, just staring at perfection."

At this, Charlie turned beet red and bowed his head. The blush was not from embarassment, but from pleasure. But all too soon, Charlie grew serious.

" Colby, we have to talk about somethings." Said Charlie.

" Yeah, we do." Sighed Colby. He was about to say more when Maybelle came back with two plates of steaming hot cinnamon buns. Once she set the plates down, she took the last seat at the table.

" Go on you two, eat up. Especially you Charlie." Said Maybelle, immediately going into mother-hen mode. The two men obeyed, Colbyknowing full well that nobody messed with Maybelle Greenely.

" So... How longhave you boys been seeing each other?" Asked Maybelle with an innocent smile. At this,Charlie nearly chocked onthe bite he'd just taken, and Colby had instantly been at his side making sure he was okay. The smile on Maybelle's face grew as she watched the two of them. It was clear that there was love between these two. When Charlie nodded his head vigorously, Colby turned to send an annoyed glare at her.

" What, you knew I'd ask." Said Maybelle.

Colby sighed in exasperation before he deflated and spoke.

" We've been seeing each other for three months or so."

At this, Charlie looked up at him andblinked, this was confirmation ona relationship. Things were getting serious fast.

" Well, I must say Granger, you chose a keeper." Smiled Maybelle, causing both Colby and Charlie to blush.

The rest of the conversation turned to introductions and small talk about life. When they were done, Colby opted to take the dishes to the back for Marcus the other cook to take care of. With a lingering look at Charlie, the FBI Agent disappeared behind the door to the kitchen.

" Is that boy of mine treating you well?" Asked the middle-aged woman.

" Yeah, he's great." Said Charlie as he fiddled with a napkin.

" What's the matter?" Asked Maybelle as she eyed the silent fear in Charlie's deep brown eyes.

After a pause, Charlie spoke.

" My family they... They don't no about us and... They don't know that I swing this way either. Actually, this is probably our first official morning as an item." Said Charlie with a nervous chuckle.

Maybelle simply gazeat him with serene blue eyes.

" Do you love him?" She asked out of the blue.

At this, Charlie blinked before flushing a light pink and averted his gaze before he answered.

" Y-yes." He said softly.

" Well then dear, the rest of the world doesn't matter. If you love someone and they love you back, and believe me, from the way Colby looks at you Charlie, he truely does, the rest of the World doesn't matter as much." Said Maybelle with a warm smile.

Charlie felt himself smiling back at Maybelle, but in the back of his mind, a questioned formed.

_What do they do from here?_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 6: Dinner Plans and Longing.

After bidding Maybelle a fond farewell, Charlie and Colby headed back to Colby's Four Runner. The drive into the quiet suburbs was made in silence, with Colby stealing glances at Charlie whenever he got the chance. When they reached Charlie's street, the curly haired math genius reached out and gripped Colby's arm.

" Stop here, I think it's better if I walk the rest of the way." Said Charlie quietly. Colby huffed a small sigh and nodded.

The Four Runner came to a halt a few houses away from Casa Eppes. The two men sat in uncomfortable silence, Charlie moved his hand from Colby's arm and instead reached out and intertwined his fingers with Colby's bigger ones.

" I'm sorry." Said Charlie, his big brown eyes staring back at Colby, filled to the brim with sadness. Colby took one look and he was gone, he reached out with his other hand a cupped a cheek.

" Hey, it's okay, we can tackle them later." Said Colby with a reassuring smile. In response, Charlie leaned forward and pressed his lips to the other man's. Colby smiled into the kiss, which was short and tender.

" When can I see you... umm...When we aren't working?" Asked Charlie.

At this, Colby thought for a moment before he spoke.

" How 'bout dinner on Thursday?" He answered.

" Sounds good." Smiled Charlie before he reluctantly untangled his fingers from Colby's.

" I gotta go... I'll see you later." Said Charlie as he opened the car door. Before he got out he turned back to Colby and gave him a soft smile before stepping out onto the sidewalk. With a lingering look, Charlie turned and began walking away. As he walked, he could feel Colby's longing gaze follow him.

Colby stayed until Charlie was inside his house before he drove away, he was none too thrilled that he had the day off and all he could do was think about a certain curly haired math genius.

Alan Eppes looked up from the dish he was frenetically cleaning when he heard thefront door open.

" Charlie?" He called as he set down the dish and hurried to thefront door to greet his youngest son.

" Hey dad." Said Charlie.

" Where were you? I was worried sick about you!" Said Alan, going immediately into Father-Hen mode.

" I spent the night at a friend's house and forgot to call, I'm sorry." Grumbled Charlie as he headed for the stairs, leaving Alan with numerous unanswered questions.

Charlie spent the rest of the day working on his Cognitive Emergence Theory and class lectures, but in the back of his mind, he kept thing about a pair of beautiful green eyes that belonged to the man he loved.

It was gonna be a tough few day for both men, especially if they were to work together on an FBI Case.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 7: Seems Distracted As Of Late

It was early afternoon at the FBI Offices. Don Eppes and his team were hard at work on yet another case that had finally started moving somewhere, thanks to a certain curly haired math whiz.

David Sinclair was sitting at his desk when he happened to glance at the breakroom and stopped at what he saw. He then turned to Megan, who was ready over a report.

" Megan." Whispered David and he tapped her on the shoulder.

Megan looked up to meet David's gaze.

" What is it?" She asked. Her only response was David beckoning her to come over to him. With her brow knotting in confusion, Megan walked over to where David was sitting.

" You seeing what I'm seeing?" He asked as he gestured to the breakroom.

Megan followed David's gesture and found herself staring with wide eyes at what she saw.

In the breakroom, Charlie was handing Colby a mug of coffee with this funny little smile on his face. What made things interesting was that Colby had the same look on his face as he accepted the mug, his fingers mingling with the other man's that held the mug. Megan and David watched as Charlie bowed his head and shyly pulled his hand away. The smile on Colby's face grew as he took a sip from the mug.

" What the hell is going on with those two?" Whispered Megan as she faced David, who shrugged before turning back to the tender moment.

It was a good thing Don was in the men's room at the moment. If he'd seen what David and Megan had just witnessed.

Megan and David quickly scrambled back to what ever they were doing prior to being an audience when Colby headed out of the breakroom with his mug of coffee, with a deep brown gaze following him longingly.

Colby went back to his desk and continued working, not noticing to pairs of eyes staring at him like he was from another planet.

A little while later, Don came back to give Charlie a lift back to CalSci. As the two brother's passed them by, David and Megan caught the look Charlie and Colby shared before the Eppes brother's disappeared behind the elevator doors.

Megan and David shared a look, What the hell was that all about?

Throughout the drive to CalSci, Charlie remained silent, staring off into space. Now that Don thought about it, his brother seemed somewhat distracted as of late.

When they pulled up to the building, Don had to tap Charlie on the shoulder to shake him from whatever day-dream he was in.

" Thanks for the ride bro." Said Charlie as he headed back to the building, and his office.

" See you at Dinner." Said Don, his eyes lingering on his brother's retreating form a moment before he headed back to the office.

Once inside his office, Charlie took a seat at his desk and found himself staring out the window at the fluffy white clouds in the sky. He was so caught up in thinking about a certain green eyed, ex-military, FBI Agent, he didn't notice Larry Fleinhardt standing in the doorway, watching him.

_" What's got you so distracted my friend?"_ Thought Larry as he knocked on the door to get Charlie's attention.

When the young man snapped out of his trance, the two of them begana conversation, with Larry secretly hoping he'd get a few clues about what was going on.

When evening came, Alan Eppes found himself staring at his youngest son, who was currently laying on the over-stuffed sofa in the livingroom, staring off into space.

Charlie didn't look up, even when Don walked in through the front door.

" Hey Don, C'mere." Said Alan quietly, beckoning his oldest son to join him in the kitchen.

" Donnie, I think there's something going on with Charlie." Said Alan.

" You notice it too." Said Don.

" What do we do?" Asked Alan.

" Well, it looks like I'm gonna have to do some Charlie stalking." Said Don.

" For now, let's observe the subject over dinner." He added as he set about helping his Dad with the food.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 8: Love Sick and An Important Conversation Among Team-mates On the Way

" Hey Charlie, wake up buddy it's time to eat." Said Don as he nudged Charlie out of his day-dreaming. Charlie followed Don to the table and took a seat. Alan and Don watched as Charlie silently piled on some of his father's famous cooking onto his plate and then started picking at it before he ate a few bites. Then he drifted off into space once again.

Alan and Don looked at each other before the Oldest Eppes reached out and gently shook his youngest son's hand.

" Earth to Charlie, you're drifting off again son." Chuckled Alan.

" Huh? Oh... Sorry, I just got a lot of stuff on my mind." Said Charlie quietly.

" What's on your mind Chuck?" Asked Don as he took a bite of his bread.

" The usual, work, numbers, life. And stop calling me Chuck!" Said Charlie with a mock glare directed at his older brother, who chuckled triumphantly.

Charlie finished his food and then headed to the kitchen toput his plate in the dish-washer. When he came back out he headed upstairs without another word.

Now Don and Alan were concerned.

" I'll see what's up." Said Don as he headed upstairs. He paused outside of Charlie's roomand peaked in through the crack between the door and doorframe.

He could just make out his brother sitting over the side of his bed, with his back to Don. Don gently pushed the door all the way open and stepped inside the room.

" Hey buddy, you sure you're alright... I mean you've been acting kinda funny these past few days." Said Don as he took a seat next to his baby brother.

Charlie remained silent, his curls obscuring his face somewhat. The two of them sat in silence for the better part of eternity before Charlie moved.

Don felt his eyes grow wide with surprise when Charlie laid down on his side with his head comming to rest in his older brother's lap. Don stiffened a little, not used to this close contact.

" I'm okay Don, just a little tired." Said Charlie in a soft, far away voice.

Upon hearing the voice, Don felt his heart ache for some reason he couldn't think of. Hesitantly, Don touched the soft curls of hair that rested on his lap. When he heard Charlie sigh, he gained some more confidence, he began to gently run his hand through the thick curls, while his other hand came to rest gently on his brother's shoulder.

Aftera good ten minutes of simply sitting there, combing his fingers through Charlie's hair, Don looked down and felt a tender smile spread across his face as he stared at his now sleeping brother.

As gently as he could, Don manuvered Charlie into laying in the center of the bed and pulled the comforter up to Charlie's chin. With a sigh of his own, Don took one last lingering look at his brother before turning off the lights as he left the room.

When he was sure Don was gone, a pair of brown eyes fluttered open. With a sigh, Charlie got up off the bed and walked over to the window. As he gazed out at the star-lit sky, he felt lost for what he was supposed to do. Should he tell his family about who he really was and that he'd found the love of his life? If he did, would they accept him? Would they hate him?

All of these questions swirled around in his brain, along with all the statistics and numbers he knew about being a gay man, the numbers were not in his favor. He was on the verge of screaming at the top of his lungs when the wise words of Maybelle Greenely came to him.

_" If you love someone and they love you back, and believe me, from the way Colby looks at you Charlie, he truely does, the rest of theWorld doesn't matter as much."_

These simple words stopped the malestrom that had been brewing inside Charlie's heart. He loved Colby Granger with all he had, and Colby Granger loved him back.

The rest of the world, mainly their friends and family would just have to deal with that.

Next morning... Which so happens to be Thursday... The Big romantic dinner Thursday.

Megan Reeves and David Sinclair found themselves in the breakroom, both nursing a mug of coffee. The both of them were still thinking about what they'd witnessed the day before.

" There was definitely a vibe between them I tell you." Said David as he took a sip of his coffee.

" Yeah, they both looked really happy." Added Megan, at this David looked up from his mug and gave Megan an thoughtful look.

" Well, this explains why Colby's been drifting off to space so much." He said with a chuckle. Megan found herself smiling at that, but it quickly faded.

" Should we tell Don?" She asked. At this, David shook his head no.

" I think we should talk to Charlie and Colby, I mean this doesn't change anything, they're still friends and a part of this team." Said David, Megan nodding her head in agreement.

They'd wait till Colby got in.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 9: A Revealing Conversation Between Friends

" Hey guys." Said Colby as he walked into the breakroom for some coffee.

" Hey man." Said David.

" Hey Granger." Smiled Megan.

" What's up?" Asked Colby as he took a sip of coffee.

" Oh nothing, just finding out the Ex-military Man and the Math Geek got it going on." Said David, watching with secret amusement as Colby spit out the coffee in his mouth and began coughing and sputtering, a shocked look on his face.

Megan strode forward and started frenetically slapping Colby's back to prevent him from choking further.

" David, was that necessary?" Asked a very annoyed Megan Reeves.

Once Colby had regained some of his composure, he glared at David.

" That was not cool man." He drawled as he all but collapsed into one of the chairs.

" Well,does this confirm what we saw here yesterday with the two of you and a mug of coffee?" Asked Megan.

Megan and David watched as Colby turned an unheard of shade of red and averted his gaze to the floor.

" Yes." He said quietly.

Megan and David were stunned to say the least.

" Oh we are definitly discussing this over lunch." Said David.

" How long have you two been seeing each other?" Megan.

Colby swallowed before he spoke.

" Three months."

Megan was about to rag Colby out for not telling them that he'd been seeing their leader's little brother for three months and never told them, when said leader walked into the room.

" Morning guys." Said Don as he headed for the coffee.

" Morning Don." Said Colby before he quickly took his coffee and high-tailed it out of there.

" Morning." Said David as he kept a watchful eye on his friend as he went back to his desk.

" Hey Don." Said Megan.

" Anything up?" Asked Don as he took a sip of coffee.

" No, nothing, still trying to track down that buyer, but it's nothing concrete yet. I think I'll make some calls to see if they found anything." Said David as he walked back to his desk.

" Hey Don, can I ask you something?" Asked Megan.

" About what?" Came the answer.

" It's about Charlie, has he been acting kinda strange lately, distracted, maybe even a little sad?" Asked Megan.

Don looked up upon hearing this.

" Yeah, he has been off as of late, last night he barely said a word and then afterwards went up to his room. When I went in, he staring off into space again and then laid his head in my lap and fell asleep. It was really unlike him because he isn't all that keen on physical contact." Said Don as he set down his now cold coffee.

" Why do you ask?" Asked Don.

" Oh, no real reason, just that Colby's been kind off too, I was wondering if there was an epidemic of distraction going about." Said Megan as she headed back to her desk, hoping Don didn't think too much of her statement.

A little while later, Charlie came by to show them his findings for their current case. Afterwards, Megan and David seized their opportunity.

" Hey Charlie, why don't you join the three of us for lunch?" Said Megan with a tiny smirk.

" Okay, sure." Said Charlie with an oblivious smile.

Throughout the elevator ride, Colby fidgeted nervously while Charlie had an expression that asked what was going on.

When they got to the diner, Charlie and Colby found themselves sitting across from each other with either David or Megan blocking any means of escape.

Charlie noticed the way David and Megan were starring at him.

" Why are you two staring at me like I did something illegal?" He asked.

" Charlie, they...they know about us." Sighed Colby.

Megan and David watched as Charlie's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates before they darted from one face to face before settling on Colby.

Charlie mouth was agape and moved but no words came out. Colby reached out and took one of Charlie's hands in his own and gave it a tight squeeze.

" It's okay, Don doesn't know." Said Colby quietly before he turned to Megan and David with hard eyes.

" Right?" He asked flatly. The two other FBI agents shook their heads.

Charlie let out a sigh of relief before he turned to David and Megan and spoke in a shaky voice.

" How...How'd you guys find out?"

" Well... guys weren't very discreet in the breakroom yesterday, looked like two love-sick teenagers over a mug of coffee." Grinned David as he watched the two men blush furiously.

" Why didn't you guys tell us?" Asked Megan.

" We weren't sure how you guys would react, especially Dad and Don." Said Charlie softly.

" Charlie, this is really unexpected but, it doesn't really change anything, we aren't going to think any less of you both." Said Megan with a reassuring smile, David nodding his head in agreement.

They were met with two grateful smiles, but the two men quickly sobered.

" Thank you for that, but this still leaves his family." Said Colby, a worried look on his face.

" What about yours?" Asked David.

Colby sighed before he spoke.

" My family knows that I'm bi, my father doesn't talk to me anymore but other than that, the rest of my family, they've accepted me."

Megan and David sat stunned at this admission while Charlie simply gazed at Colby with quiet support.

" Charlie, you have to tell Don and your father." Said Megan gently.

She watched as anxiety played itself across her friends face.

" I've been wanting to tell them eversince Mom died. You see, my mother knew without me saying anything. She made me promise to tell Dad and Don when I went to see her a few day before she died." Said Charlie, his voice shaking slightly when he spoke the last part.

This left all three Agents stunned.

" Charlie, you've kept this to yourself all this time?" Asked Megan in disbelief.

Charlie nodded his head in silent confirmation.

" I guess, I wanted them to have someone to blame, someone they could be mad at." Said Charlie, his voice barely above a whisper.

Megan, David, and Colby felt like someone had ripped their hearts out and smashed them to dust.

" Charlie man, this can't go on, you need to tell them, no matter what happens after. We're here for you both." Said David as he reached out and gave Charlie's shoulder a tight squeeze.

They watched as the younger man blinked back tears before he spoke.

" Well, let's have lunch."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 10: A Stunned Physicist and Dinner For Two

After lunch, Colby gave Charlie a ride back to CalSci after bidding David and Megan a fond farewell.

When they pulled up to CalSci, the two of them sat in silence a moment before Colby spoke.

" Well, that was a nice turn of events." He said with a smile. Charlie however, seemed lost in some troubled thought.

" Hey, you okay?" Asked Colby as he reached out and gently turned Charlie's head by his chin so that they faced each other.

" I'm gonna have to keep my promise to mom." Said Charlie with a tiny smile. Colby cupped a cheek and felt his smile grow when Charlie leaned into the caress.

" I'll see you tonight." Smiled Charlie.

" Yeah, you will, 8:00,wait for me at the end of the block." Grinned Colby before he leaned in and captured Charlie's lips in a deep kiss. When they broke apart, both men were breathing hard.

" I love you." Whispered Charlie as he opened the car door.

" I love you too." Whispered Colby as he watched the other man get out of the car and with a last, lingering look, turn and walk towards the building.

With a sigh, Colby drove away, back to the FBI Offices, he had a job to do.

When Charlie walked into his office, a certain Physicist and friend was waiting for him.

" Hey Larry." Said Charlie as he took a seat at his desk.

" Hello Charles, how are you this fine day?" Asked Larry.

" I'm good, I'm real good." Smiled Charlie.

The two of them lapsed into silence before Larry spoke.

" Charles, I don't mean to pry but, is everything alright with you?"

" Yes, everything fine, why do you ask?" Answered Charlie.

" Well... You have seemed to be somewhat distracted lately, does it have something to do with Amita leaving for that job at Harvard?" Asked Larry.

" Well, yes, I've been kinda distracted, but not because of Amita leaving. I knew full well that we weren't meant to be together. Besides, she doesn't swing my way and I don't swing hers." Said Charlie, hoping Larry would get the hint.

" Oh... WHAT!" Charlie watched with amusement as Larry's jaw lost all tension and started making good friends with the floor.

" Larry, you're catching flies." Said Charlie with a hesitant smile. Larry snatched his jaw shut and continued to stare dumbly at his young friend.

" Charles, did you just reveal to methat you..." Larry trailed off.

" That I like guys? Yes Larry, I just did." Answered Charlie.

The two of them sat in silence before Larry found his voice.

" Well... This does explain why you haven't had any truely lasting relationships with the female populice." Said Larry absently.

" May I ask if the reason you've been so distracted lately pertains to a new flame?"

At this, Charlie felt a light blush warm his cheek.

" Y-yes, I've been seeing someone, someone we both know." He answered.

This caused more astonishment to etch itself onto Larry's face.

" Who?" He asked.

" Colby." Answered Charlie.

" Dear Lord in heaven! Charles, does Don know about this?" Asked Larry, still utterly bewildered.

Charlie shook his head no.

" But believe me Larry, both my father and brother will know. I can't keep this secret anymore."

When Charlie got home from CalSci it was 6:40 PM. Alan Eppes looked up from the book he was ready.

" Hey Charlie." Said Alan with a smile.

" Hey dad." Said Charlie, returning the smile as he took a seat on the overstuffed sofa and let out a sigh.

" Hey Dad? I'm going out tonight so... don't wait up for me." Said Charlie.

" May I ask where and who you are going out with?" Asked Alan, his curiosity peaked.

" I'm just going out for dinner that's all." Shrugged Charlie.

" But with who?" Grinned Alan.

Charlie shook his head and headed upstairs with his father's soft chuckles behind him.

After he had showered and gelled his hair, Charlie set about getting dressed, a simple black button-up shirt over a pair of dark blue jeans, a black suit jacket with pinstrips finished the outfit. By the time he was done, it was 7:30. He decided that it wouldn't hurt to leave now and maybe think about a few things while he waited that half-hour.

" See ya later dad." Said Charlie as he grabbed his house keys and headed out the door.

" Have a nice night son." Called out Alan from the livingroom, smiling to himself.

Charlie walked slowly to the end of the block, his mind on several things, mainly how he was going to tell his family that he was who he was and that he was in love with another man, a member of his brother's team. When he reached the end of the block, he stood under the golden light of the street lamp and waited.

As the minutes slowly wore on, Charlie slowly paced around until a flash of silver caught his vision.

Charlie felt a smile crack across his face as he spotted Colby's Silver Four Runner. Th man inside the car smiled back at him as he pulled up along the curb. Charlie quickly got in, only to have Colby pounce on him. When the two of them broke apart, Charlie was seeing stars.

" What...What was that for?" He whispered.

" Just because." Whispered Colby, his breath ghosting over Charlie's lips.

" So, where are we having dinner?" Asked Charlie.

" A nice little Italian place, the manager's a friend of mine. We won't have any problems there." Answered Colby as the car fell into motion once again, pulling away from the quiet neighborhood and headed for the city.

Throughout the drive, Colby kept stealing glances at his passenger, who sat with his head propped up on an elbow as he gazed out the window, lost in his own musings.

When they reached the restaurant, Charlie gave Colby a smile before they went in.

A man in his thirties greeted them.

" Hey Granger, how you been?" He asked as he shook Colby's hand.

" Hey Greg, never better man." Grinned Colby.

" My Colby, you bagged yourself a cute one." Smiled Greg when his eyes fell on Charlie, who blushed furiously while he held out his hand.

" Charlie, meet Greg Stillman, tactless dweeb." Smiled Colby, this earned a chuckle from Charlie and a glare from Greg.

" Shut it Granger, your the one who's been going gah-gah- over this Charlie fellow for months, now I can see why." Shrugged Greg before he motioned them to come inside.

Greg led them to a secluded table and handed them menus.

" Gil will be by to take your orders, enjoy yourselves." Smiled Greg as he left the two.

Once Gil the waiter came by, the two of them ordered and them talked quietly while they waited. Colby taking every opportunity he got to make Charlie blush.

Once the food arrived, the two went at it with the best, cause it was real good Italian.

" You weren't kidding, this place is great." Smiled Charlie.

" I'm glad you like it." Smiled Colby.

Meanwhile, back at Casa Eppes, Don had stopped by for dinner and Alan filled him in on his younger sibling's absence.

" He told me not to wait up." Said Alan with a look.

" Guess we won't be seeing him til morning." Chuckled Don as he and his father settled in and watched the football game.

Back at the restaurant, Gil had just cleared the plates away.

" What's for dessert?" Asked Charlie.

At this, he watched as a slow, predatory grin spread across Colby's face.

" Dessert's back at my place." Said Colby, his voice lowering to just above a growl. Charlie felt a shiver roll down his spine at these words as Colby beckoned Gil over to pay the bill. Then they were out the door, with Greg staring at them with a knowing look.

Dessert would turn out to be one of the best Charlie ever had.

Lots of chocolate sauce and whipped... Colby would be needing new sheets in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 11: The Beans are Spilled

When Alan Eppes awoke the next morning, he decided to see if Charlie had come home. When he reached Charlie's room, he peaked inside and found,as he expected, an empty bed. The sound of the front door open and closing alerted him to the fact that his son was now home.

Alan made his way downstairs to greet his son.

" Hey Dad." Said Charlie, totally drained from his activities of the previous night.

" How was your date?" Asked Alan with an amused look on his face.

At this, Charlie gave his father a look before he headed up the stairs past Alan.

" Charlie, don't you have work today?" Asked Alan when Charlie got to the top of the stairs.

" I have today off, besides, I'll most likely keel over in my classes. I'll be down for breakfast in few minutes." Grumbled Charlie before he disappeared down the hall to his room.

Alan shook his head in amusement before he set about preparing the morning meal.

Twenty minutes later, Charlie came down wearing a plain grey t-shirt and black sweat-pants. He still looked bushed.

Alan set a plate with scrambled eggs and toast infront of Charlie when the young man all but collapsed into a chair.

" Thanks dad." Mumbled Charlie as he began eating. Alan just nodded before taking a seat and opening the morning paper.

After breakfast, Alan told Charlie that he had a meeting to go to.

" I'll see you later dad, I'll go grocery shopping for you, just give me a list." Said Charlie with a smile.

" Well, thank you son, the list is on the fridge along with some coupons." Said Alan before he walked out the door. He didn't see the troubled look on his son's face as he left.

Charlie heaved a sigh. Don was coming over for dinner tonight as well. It was theday Charlie had been dreading for probably his whole life.He was going to tell them about himself and Colby.

As he sat on the sofa in the livingroom with the TV on, Charlie remebered what Colby had said to him after they had finished making love and simply lay in each others arms.

_" Charlie, you know I'm with you right?" - Colby _

_" Yeah, I know." - Charlie _

_" I can be there with you when you tell them... If you want me to." -Colby _

_" Thank you for that but... I think I can tackle them." - Charlie _

_" Well, call me after you do, or just get yourself here, I want you with me if I can't be there with you... if it goes south." - Colby _

_" I love you." - Charlie_

_" Love you more." - Colby _

Charlie shook himself out of his reverie and walked into the kitchen to get the grocery list and car-keys. He put on a pair of sneakers and was out the door.

The drive to the store was a time of quiet contemplation before he parked and headed inside, pushing a cart and reading over the list.

As he retrieved items and filled his cart, he passed by the chocolate sauce and felt himself blush at what memories it envoked.

After twenty minutes, with his cart filled, Charlie headed to the cashiers. Once everything was bagged, Charlie headed back to the car and loaded it all in before he headed back home.

Meanwhile, at the FBI Offices, Colby Granger stared off into space as he chewed his thumb. He was debating whether or not he should risk callinga certain curly haired math whiz, but then, he thought better of it and buried himself in the many files on his desk. But he vouldn't stop a thought from entering his mind.

_" I just hope everything goes alright tonight, I don't want him knowing what it feels like to have his own father dispise him for who he is. I'm scared out of my mind what it would do to him."_

Time slowly flowed by, and before he knew it, Charlie was sitting down to dinner with his father and brother.

" Hey Charlie, could you pass the salt?" Asked Don, Charlie complied and Don couldn't help but notice the way his baby brother's hand trembled as he passed him the container.

" Hey Buddy, are you alright?" Asked Don as both he and Alan looked on in concern at the youngest member of their family.

They watched as Charlie's already pale vasage whitened further and he swallowed nervously and he wouldn't meet their gazes.

" No... I'm not alright, I haven't been in a really long time." Said Charlie, his voice almost a whisper. He then got up and left the dinning room. Don and Alan looked at each other before they got up and followed Charlie into the hall.

" Hey wait a minute, what's wrong?" Asked Don as he reached out and snagged a wrist, halting his brother's escape.

" I can't keep lying to you anymore." Said Charlie as he turned to face them .

" What are you talking about son?" Asked Alan, feeling his heart clench as he saw the look of pure terror and unbridled pain that marred his youngest son's face.

" What have you been lying to us about?" Asked Don, feeling his own heart pounding in his chest.

" I'm gay." Said Charlie.

A stunned silence filled the room to where one could hear a pin hit the floor with perfect clarity. Charlie watched as both his father's and brother's faces went slack with shock. The three of them stood frozen where the

After what seemed an eternity of silence, Don found his voice.

" Charlie, what... did you just say?" Asked Don in utter disbelief.

" You heard me." Said Charlie, his voice and expression neutral and his eyessomewhat glazed.

" Oh my God. Charlie." Whispered Alan. Don lapsed into silence as he let go of his brother's wrist and took a step back.

" Charlie, have you kept this all your life?" Asked Don, a fire brewing behind his eyes.

Then Charlie did something that made all rising anger vanish as quickly as it began.

Alan and Don watched as Charlie began to chuckle, the sound hollow and more like sobbing.

" Believe me dad, if it were up to me, we wouldn't be having this conversation period. But... Mom made be promise to tell you both when the time was right." Said Charlie, his voice begining to shake with each word.

" Wait... your mother knew?" Asked Alan as he took a step forward. Don was stunned into silence once again.

The two men watched as sad smile graced Charlie's pale lips.

" I didn't even have to say anything, she just knew. She made me promise to tell you when I went to go see her, a few days before she..." Charlie trailed off and looked up to meet his father and brother's stunned gazes.

Don and Alan watched as a single tear escaped Charlie's eyes. Charlie quickly wiped it away before he took a few steps forward so that he stood firmly before his father and brother. The fear was gone from his deep brown eyes, but the sadness remained. With a steady voice he spoke.

" I'm sorry for keeping this from you both for so long, I've never felt more alone in my life because of it. But, I am done pretending, I'm done with being ashamed of this part of who I am. I just can't fight it anymore, I don't want to anymore."

Then Charlie let out a sigh before he finished, looking from Alan to Don.

" I'll...uhh... I'll understand if the both of you hate me from now on and that's okay. I just... I love you both so much but, there's somone else I love too, and I'm not sorry for that, even if he ends up hurting me or I end up hurting him, I'll never be sorry for that."

Don felt his heart break with this final statement and when he glanced at his father, he saw tears streaming down his face.

Don tried to speak but his voice failed him as he kept staring at his younger brother. The two older Eppes men stood frozen where they were as they watched Charlie bow his head before turning and heading for the front door.

" Charlie, where are you going?" Asked Alan, his voice shaking, he wanted his legs to move, to run to his baby and envelope him in a hug and never let go, but he stood rooted to his spot.

" I'm going to him." Said Charlie simply, a tiny smile dancing across his face.

Before his brother or father could stop him, he opened the door and walked through it, shutting it behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 12: Falling Apart and One More Revelation By Phone

The door clicking shut was what seemed to snap both men out of their trances.

Don dashed to the door and was about to rip it open and go after his brother, to tell him that he didn't hate him, that it didn't matter who Charlie was, he still loved him with all his heart, to just tell his brother something.

" Donnie stop!" Came His father's firm voice. Don stopped in his tracks, his hand around the doorknob.

He turned to his father, who had tears still running down his face. Don looked frantically from his father to the door before him, not knowing what to do.

Alan silently made his way over to his oldest child and swallowed the lump in his throat before he spoke.

" Let him be son. He'll be safe with whoever he's going to." Said Alan.

" But dad, who is he going to?" Whispered Don, tears welling up in his own eyes.

" We'll find out soon enough Donnie but for now just... just... Come here." Cried Alan as he pulled his son into avice-like hug, which Don returned as he let the tears flow.

_" Charlie."_ Though Don as he buried his face in his father's shoulder and cried.

" Oh dad, how could he think we'd hate him?" He whispered as he squeezed his father harder.

Alan silently asked the same question as he squeezed his son back.He hoped that his youngest son would be safe wherever he was going.

But for now, all that the two men could do was cling to each other.

In his apartment, Colby Granger kept staring at his phone, hoping the damn thing would ring with his beloved's voice on the other end. He was really on edge with what tonight meant. If Charlie had gone through with telling his family the truth.

A sudden knocking on his door broke him out of his anxious thoughts. Colby bolted to the door and flung it open to come face to face with a pair of tear filled brown, almost black eyes.

" C-Colby." Whispered Charlie.

Colby took one look at the man standing at his doorstep and reached out to him. He gripped Charlie by the front of his plain gray T-shirt and yanked him into a fierce hug.

Charlie started sobbing quietly against Colby's chest as the other man squeezed him tightly.

Colby shut the door with his foot and reached out to turn the lock before pulling Charlie to the bedroom.

He manuvered the distraut man to sit on the bed and pulled up the chair from his desk in the room.

" Charlie, tell me what happened?" Asked Colby softly.

" I... I told them the truth about who I am but, I didn't tell them about us exactly." Sniffed Charlie once his sobs had subsided.

Colby's brow knitted in confusion.

" What do you mean?" He asked

" I mean, they know that I'm in love with someone, they just don't know it's you... God,I'm such and idiot." Moaned Charlie before he buried his face in his hands and started crying once more.

" No, No Charlie. Hey, it's okay, it's okay." Said Colby as he joined Charlie on the bed, wrapping his arms around the weeping young man.

Charlie in turn wrapped his arms around Colby's neck and rested his cheek on his shoulder, the two men clinging to each other much like Alan and Don Eppes were back at Charlie's house.

After countless minutes, Charlie finally spoke.

" I'm scared Colby." He whispered miserably.

At this, Colby pulled back so that he could stare into the bottomless pools the color of black coffee. They gazed back at his so lost and afraid. Colby cupped Charlie's face with both hands.

" Charlie, do you trust me?" Whispered Colby as he wiped away a tear with his thumb. After a pause, Charlie spoke.

" Yes, I trust you, with all my heart." Whispered Charlie.

" Then believe me when I say that we are gonna be just fine, no matter what happens with us and your family, we will be okay." Said Colby firmly.

After another long pause, Charlie spoke.

" I believe you." He whispered as one of his own hands came to rest over Colby's.

Colby smiled softly as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Charlie's, who in turn melted into him.

When they broke apart, Colby tugged at Charlie so that they were both laying correctly on the bed, with Charlie's back to Colby's front. One of Colby's arms was under Charlie's head, and the other was wrapped tightly around the younger man's waist.

" I love you." Whispered Charlie, all the strength he had to stay awake slowly ebbing away.

The last thing he heard before he surrendered to sleep was Colby's voice softly whispering in his ear.

" I love you more."

Once he felt Charlie's body relax and his breathing even out, Colby gently disentangled himself from the other man. He walked around to the other side of the bed and pulled off Charlie's sneakers before pulling the comforter over him.

With a sigh, Colby quietly left the room and headed down the hall to the livingroom. His cell-phone was on the coffee table. He picked it up and sat down on the couch. Colby stared at the device in his hand and felt himself torn between whether or not he should hit the spead dial button for Don's number. Then his mind turned to the young man sleeping in the other room.

_" I hope you won't be too mad at me Charlie."_ Thought Colby as he pressed said button and brought the phone to his ear and waited for someone to answer.

Ring... Ring... Ring...

" Eppes." Came the answer, Don's voice was slightly raspy from crying.

" Hey Don... It's me, Colby." Said Colby

" What is it, did you find something about the case?" Asked Don.

" No, this isn't about the case." Answered Colby.

" Colby What-" Don began to ask but Colby cut him off.

" He's with me Don."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 13: Morning and Some Explaining to Do

Colby waited with bated breath as what he'd just spoken left the man on the other end of the line stunned into silence.

" Colby... Y-you're... him?" Asked Don, his voice barely above a whisper.

" Yeah... I'm the guy." Said Colby firmly.

" Is he... Is he alright?" Asked Don softly.

" Yeah, he's asleep right now." Answered Colby. Then he sighed.

" Listen Don, I called becausehe was scared out of his mind when he got here, and he still is, you guys need to talk to him." He said steadily.

" C-Colby... just... just keep him with you, I'll be at your place with dad in the morning. We will be having that talk." Said Don, his tone determined.

" Alright, but Don, can I ask you something?" Asked Colby.

" Y-yeah?" Asked Don.

" Are you and Mr. Eppes alright? Said Colby.

He was met with silence, before Don's voice filled the line.

" Yeah, we're alright. Thank you for calling, we'll see you both in the morning."

" Yeah, in the morning." Said Colby before the call ended.

Colby set the phone down on the coffee table and headed back to his bedroom where he joined Charlie on the bed and returned to the position he'd been in before he'd gone and made the call to Don. Colby wrapped an arm tightly around Charlie and slowly joined him in sleep, unsure of what the morning would bring.

Meanwhile, Don flipped his phone of and let out a huge sigh of relief before he got out of the kitchen and went into the livingroom, where a very worried Alan Eppes sat on the sofa.

" Dad, Charlie's alright." Said Don with a tinysmile.

" What... Where is he son?" Asked Alan.

" He's with Colby." Answered Don, watching as Alan did a double-take.

" He's with who?" Asked Alan in disbelief.

" Colby." Answered Don.

" Colby?" Asked Alan.

" Yeah, Colby." Sighed Don, pinching the bridge of his nose in exhaustion as he collapsed beside his dumbstruck father.

" Well, this explains why Charlie's been so distracted as of late." Said Alan absently.

" Yeah, we can get the full story tomorrow, Colby called me and told me Charlie was with him, and that we should both be there in the morning to talk to him. He said, Charlie wasscared out of his mindwhen he got there, he's asleep now." Said Don quietly.

" What am I going to say to him?" He asked as he looked pleadingly.

" I don't know Donnie, that's something only you will know." Said Alan with a sigh.

" What about you dad, are you gonna be alright?" Asked Don.

At this, Alan shrugged.

" Now that everythings been said and done, and I've had some time to think... Yes, I'll be alright son, of course, I'll be even better once I talk to that young brother of yours in the morning." Said Alan with a tired smile. He then reached out and gently squeezed Don's shoulder.

" Come on, lets go to bed, you can use your old room." Said Alan as he got up and headed for the stairs.

" I'll be up dad, I just want to think about some things." Said Don as he sat back and began chewing on a thumbnail.

Alan climbed a few steps before he turned to see the back of his son's head. He knew full well that he'd probably find Don the way he was now when he came back down in the morning.

" What a night." Thought Alan as he headed upstairs, by now totally drained.

Morning...

A pair of green eyes fluttered open as a soft light filled the room. Colby blinked away the last remnants of sleep. He turned onto his other side and was met with an empty bed, for one terrifying moment, he was afraid Charlie had run away from him as well, until he caught sight of the curly hairedfigure standing by the window, the soft light illuminating his face.

Colby got up off the bed and slowly walked over to stand behind Charlie, wrapping his arms around the other man, hugging him from behind. Charlie remained silent, but leaned back into the embrace, his hands coming to rest over Colby's larger ones.

" Hey." Said Colby as he placed a soft kiss behind Charlie's ear.

" Hi." Whispered Charlie before he turned in the embrace and snuggled his face into Colby's chest. The two stayed that way for what seemed a long time before Charlie spoke.

" When are Dad and Don getting here?" He asked, this startled Colby, who pulled back and stared at Charlie with wide eyes.

" You know I called them?" Asked Colby.

" I felt it when you left to get your phone." Said Charlie quietly as he gazed up at Colby.

" Are you mad?" Asked Colby, watching as a smile spread across Charlie face.

" No I'm not mad, I'm actually glad you did call them." Said Charlie as he stared back at Colby lovingly. Colby found himself smiling back before leaning down to press his forehead against Charlie's.

" I love you." He said softly, watching as a few tears welled in Charlie's eyes before spoke.

" Love you more."

With great reluctance, the two pulled apart and Colby headed to the bathroom to take care of some morning business. Once he was done, he went to the livingroom and found Charlie sitting on the sofa, nervously twiddling his thumbs.

" You wan't some coffee?" Asked Colby.

Charlie was about to answer when there was a knock at the door.

Colby watched as fear etched itself onto Charlie's face.

" It'll be alright." Said Colby before he went to answer the door, Charlie's fearful gaze following him as he went.

Colby undid the lock and turned the doorknob.

The door slowly swung open to reveal Don and Alan Eppes, both looking just as anxious and just as haggard as Charlie.

Silently, Colby stepped aside and allowed them in, shutting the door behind Alan. Charlie slowly got up off the couch and hesitantly came to stand about two arm lengths away from Don.

The silence was so thick, if one could have hearda fly without having to try hard.

" H-Hi." Whispered Charlie, his fists clenched at his side to stop them from trembling.

" Hey." Said Don.

By now, Charlie was fighting back tears as he held his brother's gaze.

Then Don lunged forward, all but tackling Charlie into a vice-like hug.

" I don't hate you buddy... I could never hate you." Whispered Don as he proceeded to squeeze the living day-lights out of his baby brother.

" Why didn't you tell us sooner Charlie?" Asked Alan as he stepped forward and laid his hand on his youngest son's curly head.

" I-I... I was scared of what you guys would do, what you would say once you found out about me and Colby. I'm sorry... I'm sorry." Sobbed Charlie.

When Colby's name was mention, Don and Alan turned to stare at said man, who happened to be standing by the door, squirming under the two gazes.

" Charlie, you and Colby have some explaining to do." Said Don his gaze travelling from his bawling brother to his nervous co-worker.

_" Oh boy."_ Was the thought going through both Charlie and Colby's minds.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 14: Explaining How It All Began

" Does anybody want coffee? I'm gonna go make some coffee" Said Colby, glancing nervously around the room as he stood up from where he's been sitting on the sofa beside Charlie.

" Sit down Granger." Said Don sternly, sending a no-nonsense look Colby's way. Colby immediately obeyed and sat back down on the sofa, Charlie laying a reassuring hand on his arm.

They all lasped into silence before Don spoke again.

" So... How long have you been seeing each other?"

" Three months." Charlie and Colby answered simultaneously. They then looked at each other and chuckled nervously.

" Three months? You've kept this a secret for that long?" Asked Alan in exasperation.

" I'd like to think this all started the first day we met and ah... grew from there." Said Charlie timidly.

" What about you Colby, have you come out to your family?" Asked Don, still with a few of his own reservations about the guy.

" Yeah, I came out to them after I left the army, most of my family was okay with it but my father... he... threw several kitchen appliances at me and told me to get out of his house, that no son of his was a queer. So I did, I took the job offer for the FBI and moved out here, and ended up finding him." Said Colby as he gazed lovingly at Charlie, who returned the gaze with a supportive smile.

Alan Eppes felt something resonate within his soul when he eyed the look in his youngest son's eyes. He'd only seen that look come from someone else in his life-time, it was the same look Margaret Eppes had when she'd looked at him. That look which conveyed unconditional love and support. Alan thought that he'd never see that look ever again now that his beloved Margaret was gone. He'd just been proven wrong as he watched Charlie and Colby.

Don was stunned by this admission and felt himself reluctantly starting to accept this new development.

" Guys, who else knows about you?" He asked.

" Uhh... David and Megan saw us in the breakroom and immediately saw the "vibe" as David put it. When I moved out here, I have a friend named Greg Stillman from High School,who owns and manages a small Italian restaurant here, and a lady about my mother's age named Maybelle Greenly who just figured it out on her own, she owns a small bakery I go to for breakfast on the go." Answered Colby.

" Oh and, I told Larry a couple of days ago, and besides him, the CalSci Dean, Morgan Hays knows." Added Charlie, nervously playing with a lock of curly hair.

" And we are dead last on the list huh." Said Don with a cocked eyebrow. Charlie and Colby looked back at him guiltily.

" You guys didn't have to hide anything from us you know." Said Alan.

" Well, I was reluctant for sure, I mean... I'm the new guy from Idaho who's got a thing for my boss's baby brother. Not an easy position to be in, and at first, I tried to fight the attraction." Said Colby quietly, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

" Who made the first move?" Asked Don, now wanting to know some details.

At this, the two men on the couch averted there gazes to the floor, Charlie blushed furiously as he raised a hand in confirmation.

" You?" Asked Don as he gazed astonished at his younger sibling, who turned an even darker shade of red.

" Yeah well, technically, it was me falling off that ladder in the CalSci library and Colby being there to catch me, that kinda nudged us in this direction." Said Charlie with a sheepish look.

Colby smiled andwrapped an arm around Charlie, pressing a soft kiss to his temple, Charlie chuckled softly and leaned into the embrace, all with Alan and Don watching.

For Don, it was somewhat unnerving to see his co-worker, the hard as nails FBI Agent he usually worked with, being so tender and loving, to his brother of all people. When Don glanced his father's way, he could tell that Alan felt the same way, although a tiny smile graced his lips as he watched the two.

" Are you guys alright?" Asked Charlie, still tucked under Colby's arm.

The two watched as Don sighed and Alan shrugged.

"For the most part Charlie, I'm justreally shocked to know just exactly how I feel about this. I guess I just have to process all this new information, and maybe have a little chat with the two other members on my team." Sighed Don, although with the last part, their was a glint in his eye.

" Charlie, I just want you to know that you could've told us, I'd have been fine with you being who you are. I love you son, so does your brother, nothing's gonna change that." Said Alan,fighting to keep his voice steady.

Charlie beamed with tears forming in his eyes as he reached out and wrapped his arms tightly around his father, burying his face in Alan's neck. Alan in turn wrapped his arms around his son and simply hugged him.

" I love you too." Whispered Charlie as he snuggled closer into the embrace.

Colby smiled at the sight until he noticed Don was staring at him. He gazed back,firmly and silently telling Don that he wasn't going to be intimidated by him.

" You going to work today?" Asked Don suddenly.

" I called in sick today." Answered Colby.

" What about you?" He asked.

" I said I'd come in late." Answered Don. Colby nodded before they lapsed into silence.

By now, Alan and Charlie had quit hugging and were watching the exchange between the two other men.

" Donnie, I think it's time we left." Said Alan calmly.

At this, the three younger men turned their gazes to him.

" We can talk more when you comehome Charlie." Said Alan as he lovingly cuppedCharlie's cheek.

" Yeah, that'd be nice." Said Charlie with a tired smile, leaning into the caress.

Then the four of them got up and the two older Eppes men made for the door, Colby and Charlie following them.

Before they left, Don turned and gazed at Colby with hard eyes.

" Granger, hurt my brother in any way,the CIA won't find where your body will be." He said in a stern, big brother tone.

"Don't worry, I'll hurt him only if he wants me to." Answered Colby, giving into mischief.

" Colby!" Charlie gasped before he punched Colby in the arm.

Don was stunned for a moment but them groaned.

" I did not need to know that." He said in exasperation, but he was grinning. Alan chuckled before he motion for Don to followhim out the door.

" I'll see you guys tonight." Said Charlie as he wrapped an arm around Colby's waist, and he in turn wrapped an arm around Charlie's shoulders.

" Yeah, see you tonight." Said Don as he and Alan walked out of the door, with a lingering look back at Charlie and Colby.

The second the door clicked shut, Charlie sagged into Colby's waiting arms. He'd passed out.

" Well, that went well." Sighed Colby as he hoisted Charlie over a shoulder and carried his limp form back to the bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 15: Thinking Of that Day

Once he'd laid Charlie's unconscious form on the bed, Colby lay down beside him with his head propped up on an elbow. Colby had anticipated something like this happening, Charlie had told him once that whenever he got scared to the point of terror, there was a good chance of him going out like a light.

Colby smiled as he cupped one of Charlie's cheeks. As he lay there beside his lover, Colby's mind drifted to the ladder incident that started off their romance.

_Three months ago... Give or Take a few days..._

_Colby Granger walked down the hallway at CalSci, Don had sent him to check with Charlie to see if he'd made progress with the case they were working on. When he reached Charlie's office, he found Larry instead of Charlie. _

_" Hello Colby." Said Larry. _

_" Hey Larry, have you seen Charlie?" Asked Colby. _

_" Oh, he said he was going to the library, that's across from here." Answered Larry. _

_" I'll go get him then, thanks." Said Colby as he headed for said library. _

_Once he reached the building, he asked the librarian if she'd seen Charlie, she pointed to a a row of bookshelves at the far end on the building. _

_" Thanks." Said Colby before he headed in that direction. _

_When he reached the bookshelves, he heard movement above him and look up to see a certain curly hair math whiz who was reaching for a book on the top shelf, all the while precariously balancing on the library ladder. _

_Colby was about to call out Charlie's name when the inevitable watched as Charlie foot slipped from where it had beenon it's tippy toes. _

_Charlie let out a yelp as he felt himself fall backward, anticipatingthe thinly carpeted floor and the painful impact. _

_So it was a shock beyond belief when instead, he felt himself fall into a pair of obviously strong and warm arms, with his side pressing against an equally strong chest. _

_Charlie opened his brown eyes to find concerned green ones staring back at him._

_" Charlie, are you alright?" Asked Colby, secretly enjoying the feeling of thebody he was holding in his arms._

_" Yeah, thanks for catching me." Said Charlie breathlessly._

_" Well, you aren't that heavy to begin with." Smiled Colby._

_" Hey, I resent that." Said Charlie flatly, not noticing that his arms were wrapped loosely around Colby's neck._

_The two stood there in silence before Colby gently set Charlie down onto his feet._

_" I suppose you're here about the case." Said Charlie with a smile and a funny little sparkle in his eyes._

_" Yeah that, and to end up being your landing pad." Answered Colby. _

_" Nah, more like Knight in Shining Armor." Chuckled Charlie as the two of them headed back to his office, unaware that Colby would someday become more than that. _

Colby was shaken from his stroll down memory lane when Charlie groaned. Colby smiled as he watched Charlie's eyes flutter open.

Charlie blinked several times before his gaze fell on Colby. A tiny smile graced Charlie's lips as he stared up into those green eyes he loved so much.

" Hey." Whispered Charlie.

" Hey." Whispered back Colby.

" Let me guess, I went out like a light." Mumbled Charlie as he rubbed his eyes wearily.

Colby simply smiled as he lay his head onto Charlie's chest, right over the other man's heart. Charlie felt a happy smile spread across his face as he reached out and began stroking his fingers through Colby short, chocolate colored hair.

They stayed that way in serene bliss, just being until finally, Colby moved to loom over Charlie, making his intentions quiet clear as he leaned in. Charlie's smile grew wider as he leaned his head up to meet Colby half-way. The moment their lips touched, they could feel a liquid fir slowly spread through them. Colby deepened the kiss and caused Charlie to moan into his mouth. Charlie instinctively wrapped both his arms around Colby's neck, pulling him closer. He moaned again when he felt Colby's hand travel under the grey T-shirt he had on, warm fingers and palm over naked skin. They broke apart when the need for air became to great but after a single breath, Colby's mouth was fused over Charlie's once again.

Then Colby felt a pang of surprise as he found himself laying on his back with Charlie looming over him as the curly haired man straddled his hips. Colby stared up into Charlie's deepbrown eyes and say need, desire, and love burning full blaze within their depths. Seeing this only increased his own desire. He let out a shaky breath as he watched Charlie slowly pull off the grey T-shirt, revealing the pale, flawless upper body Colby could never get enough of. Charlie leaned down to capture Colby's mouth in another scorching kiss.

Withan enormouse effort, Colby pushed himself into a sitting pisition with Charlie sitting in his lap, with a clear feel of what he was doing to the off duty FBI agent, particularly to a certain male organ.

Charlie immediately began clawing at Colby's shirt, the latter giving no resistance, within seconds. Colby's shirt joined Charlie's on the floor, Colby gripped Charlie's hips with bruising force, causing Charlie to whimper. Colby silenced Charlie with a deep kiss before he set to work making a feast of the pale, warm body on top of his. He flipped them over so that he had his full weight on top of Charlie as both his hands made quick work of the jeans Charlie had on. They, a pair of boxers, and a pair of sweat pants joined the two shirts on the floor.

" Colby." Moaned Charlie when he felt the skin on only skin contact, tilting his head back as Colby sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on his throat.

Then Colby pulled back and simply loomed over Charlie.

" God, I want you." He whispered as his green eyes devoured the sight of Charlie beneath him.

Charlie leaned up so that when he spoke, his lips grazed over Colby.

" You can have me." He whispered, his breath hot and desperate against Colby's lips.

That was all the concent Colby needed before he crashed his lips against Charlie's, dark and passionate.

They broke apart with a gasp and Colby started kissing a trail from the tip of Charlie's chin to his left earlobe.

" I want you in me... Need you in me." Begged Charlie breathlessly.

Colby let out a shaky breath before he reached over to his bedside drawer, pulling out a condom and lube.

He then held them out to the still panting man beneath him.

" Put it on me." Whispered Colby, with a hint of desperation in his voice.

With shaking hands, Charlie reached out for the offered items. He ripped open the wrapper and pulled out the protection. But, before he obeyed his lover, he reached out witha hand and gently ran his finger tips along the entire length of Colby's shaft. Totally caught off guard by this caress. Colby through his head back and groaned deeply.

" Please put it on me Charlie." Whispered Colby, barely clinging on to some coherency.

Charlie quickly complied, rolling the protection all the way on, Colby barely holding back a moan. He leaned down and kissed Charlie again, deep, filled with need. As he kissed Charlie, he lined himself up with the smaller man's body entrance and with one swift thrust, he breached the willing body beneath him.

" C-Colby." Hissed Charlie as he felt the initial burn that was the norm.

Colby gritted his teeth as he slowly buried himself fully inside of Charlie. He was aiming for that special spot...

Charlie cried out as he arched off the bed and gripped Colby's shoulders tightly. Colby stilled and waited for Charlie to grow used to him before he began to move. He pulled almost out of Charlie's body before driving back in, he did this over and over again,Charlie meeting him at each thrust. The two of them fell into a steady rythymn, both revelling in the fell of each other.

After countless thrusts in and out and back in, Colby felt the tingling at the base of his spine as release dawned on him, and from what he could tell, Charlie was already there as the curly haired man bit down on Colby's shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. Colby felt the warm, wet heat spread between them as Charlie found release.

Colby watched and felt Charlie's entire body become a boneless, panting,heap. Charlie gazed up at Colby with glazed eyes as he reached out and cupped one of the man's cheeks, a silent go ahead for the other man.

Colby was close, after three more sharp thrusts he came, yelling out Charlie's name before he collapsed onto the man beneath him, totally spent.

The two of them lay their, trying to catch their breaths before Colby could feel his legs. He managed to roll off of Charlie and side up over the side of the bed, he pulled off the spent latex and threw it into the trash can. He then collapsed back onto the bed, turning onto his side so that he could wrap his arms around Charlie, who at this point was very near dead to the world.

With what was left on his strength, Charlie turned onto his side, facing Colby, he buried his face into the other man's neck.

Colby smiled as he felt the last bit of tension leave Charlie's body as his breathing evened out. Minutes later, Colby joined Charlie in sleep, without a single word.

Words, were not needed to describe what they were both feeling.

Love was Love, it did not need to be spoken to exist.

Love.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 16: The Conversation Continued

Colby Granger awoke to the faint sound of running water coming from the bathroom, and the empty side of the bed told him who it was inside, most likely taking a shower. With a leisurly stretch, Colby disentangled himself from the sheets and headed for said bathroom. He silently slinked in as not to startle the curly haired man standing under the warm cascade of water raining down from the showerhead. Colby took in the sight of Charlie, wet curls sticking to his head, his pale flesh deliciously saturated, beautifully naked before green eyes, the clear glass door and a few steps seperating them.

Colby gently closed the door and slinked into the shower, wrapping his arms about Charlie waist from behind. Colby's smiled as Charlie leaned back into him.

" Hey." Said Charlie softly.

" Hey there." Answered Colby as he placed a soft kiss to Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie turned in the embrace and smiled up at Colby as he leaned up, Colby smiled and leaned down to meet him halfway in a soft, deep kiss. The two of them moved till they were both under the cascade of water. One of Colby's hand's slowly snaked its way into Charlie damp curls.

When they broke apart, Charlie rested his head against Colby's broad chest while he wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist. Colby tightened his hold around Charlie's shoulder and the two of them simple stood there in each other's arms.

After and eternity, Colby spoke.

" You gonna be okay tonight?" He asked.

" Yeah, thanks for asking, it's time I let a few secrets out." Sighed Charlie as he placed a soft kiss to the skin beneath where his cheek rested.

" Like I said before, if it goes South, call me, or just get yourself here." Said Colby as he reached under Charlie's chin and tilted his head up so that their gazes met.

" I love you." Smiled Charlie.

" Love you more." Answered Colby.

Meanwhile, at the FBI Offices, Megan Reeves and David Sinclair squirmed uncomfortably under Don Eppes's stern gaze as they sat in the breakroom.

" We're sorry we didn't say anything, we just found out ourselves." Said David.

" How you guys figure out that my kid brother is dating my very male red-neck coworker?" Asked Don, a tiny smirk on his face.

" Well, I just looked up at the right moment to see Colby looking at Charlie funny while the guy was giving him a mug of coffee. They looked like to teens goin steady. I called Megan over and we witnessed it together " Smiled David.

" The following day, me and David cornered our beloved ex-army meat-head and made him choke on his coffee when David just flat out said we knew. We snagged Charlie when me and David were taking Colby's to lunch to discuss our findings. Judging from how down you are, Charlie told you the truth about him and your mother." Said Megan quietly.

David and Megan watched Don heave a sigh and look a few decades older for a few seconds before he nodded his head in confirmation.

" Me and Dad were mad at him foronly one reason, now I find out two yearslater that it was all for nothing, that my kid brother did go to see our mother and made his peace with her before she passed. God, I said somethings... some really harsh things to him and all he did was take it." Sighed Don.

" Well, you'll be able to talk to Charlie soon, right?" Asked David.

" Yeah, he's coming home tonight, we said we'd continue the conversation we had at Colby's. We found out a few new things about the meat-head as well. He told us that when he came out to his family, his father threw several kitchen items at him and told him he was no son of his." Sighed Don.

" Charlie's lucky that you guys were so accepting." Smiled Megan.

" Yeah... He's also lucky to have a tougher skin than we all gave him credit for." Sighed David.

Don merely sighed and nodded in agreement, guilt washing over him and nearly drowning him.

In a quiet suburb of Passadena, Alan Eppes let out a sigh as he gazed at his late wife's picture that was framed on the wall. As he stared into the photos eyes, Charlie's tearfilled pools the color of deep coffe stared back at him.

_" Why didn't you tell us Charlie, why?"_ Thought Alan as he glanced at one of the clocks in the house. It would still be a while before Charlie got home, he best start on making dinner, pasta and meatloaf.

The hours slowly dragged by and soon, it was evening. Outside Casa Eppes, a silver Four Runner pulled up infront of the house.

" Thanks for the ride." Said Charlie with a nervous smile.

" No problem." smiled Colby before he leaned in a pressed a soft kiss to Charlie's lips.

" You'll be just fine." He whispered when they pulled away.

" Thanks for the vote of confidence." Said Charlie flatly as he opened the car-door and stepped out.

" Call me." Called Colby as Charlie nodded and turned, walking up the path to the front door. When Charlie reached the front door, he turned and smiled at the man in the silver car and waved. Colby waved back and then watched the man he loved walk through the door and disappear into the house. With a sigh, Colby pulled away from the sidewalk and drove home, to an empty apartment, and an empty bed.

" Charlie, is that you?" Came a call from the kitchen.

" Yeah Dad." Called back Charlie as he headed for the kitchen.

The moment Charlie set foot in the kitchen, he felt a pair of warm, fatherly arms wrap around him in a hug.

" We got a lot to talk about." Said Alan quietly into Charlie's curly hairas he squeezed the living daylights out of his youngest son.

" Yeah, lots." Whispered Charlie as he returned the hug. When they pulled apart, Charlie elected to set the table.

He'd just finished setting down the final plate when the front door opened. Don.

The elder Eppes brother walked into the foyer and stopped when his eyes fell on his younger brother setting the table.

" Hey Don." Said Charlie with a hesitant smile.

" Hey Charlie." Said Don with a hesitant smile of his own.

The both of them knew that tonight would be an emotional whirlwind.

Dinner was a relatively quiet undertaking with a few questions here and there. Once the plates had been cleared away, Don watched Charlie walk into the livingroom and talk a seat on the sofa. Don walked up and stood beside Charlie before he spoke.

" Buddy, we got some things to talk about." Said Don evenly.

" Yeah, we do." Agreed Charlie as Alan joined them.

The three men sat in silence,Donand Alan sat in the sofa opposite Charlie,before Don spoke.

" Charlie, why didn't you tell us that you went to go see mom before she died?" Asked Don.

He and Alan watched as Charlie shrugged and swallowed visibly before he spoke in a slightly shaky voice.

" I guess, I wanted you guys to have someone to blame, someone you could be mad at and... A part of me wanted you guys to be mad at me because I couldn't deal with her dying like you guys did. I stayed in that garage all day working on that problem but, when you guys were asleep,I'd sneak in and stay with her before sun-up. During all those hours, I'd always beg her not to leave, even though I knew she couldn't stay. I didsaid goodbye to her." Said Charlie, his voice barely a few octaves above a whisper with tears welling in his eyes.

Don and Alan could feel both their hearts shattering into pieces before Don lunged forward and came to kneel before Charlie.

" Buddy, how could you just let us be mad at you for no reason, I said so many things to you and you just took it all. Why did you let me hurt you like that? Why?" Asked Don as he gripped both of Charlie's shoulders and shook him, tears welling up in his own eyes.

" Now, you go and drop a bomb on us again, I find outyour gay and that your with one of my agents. Why didn't you just tell us? Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Don.

By now, Charlie was crying freely as he met his brother's gaze.

" I was afraid of how you guys would take it." Sobbed Charlie.

" Why, youhad nothing to be afraid of." Said Don as his own tears spilling over.

" I'm sorry Don... I'm sorry." Cried Charlie as he threw his arms around Don and started wailing. Don inturn wrapped his arms around Charlie's thin frame and squeezed him tightly.

" No Charlie... I'm the one who should be sorry, for everything... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Gritted out Don as he squeezed Charlie even tighter, to the point where Charlie couldn't breathe.

Charlie could care less about that as he buried hisface into Don's neck, trying desperately to control the violent sobs that were wracking through his body.

Don and Charlie felt another pair of arms wrap around them both. Alan.

They were gonna be okay. They were gonna be okay.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 17: A Call From Home andA Date is Needed

A few weeks had passed by since Colby and Charlie had "outed" themselves to their immediate friends and family.

For the first few days, Don and Colby had been walking on eggshells with each other but soon enough, they were back on friendly terms. Don would also have to get used to Colby spending more and more time at his brother's house. Besides being in love with Charlie, Colby was also falling in love with Alan's cooking.

David Sinclair was having a feild week as he constantly rubbed Colby's face in the coffee choking incident and the whole Football Jock falling for the Math Geek. The man only stopped when Charlie clamped a hand over his mouth and threatened to ask a few friends in the NSA who had friends in the CIA to dig up some dirt on him, that worked like a charm.

Then one night, as Colby sat in his apartment eating the chinese take-out he'd ordered for dinner, his phone rang.

" Hello?" - Colby

" Hey big brother, it's me." Came a warm, female voice.

" Hey Violet, how are you and Richard?" Asked Colby, thrilled to hear from his younger sister. Richard was the man she was marrying.

"We're great, and the wedding plans are coming together I been meaning to ask, have you changed your mind I hope?" Asked Violet hopefully.

Colby sighed heavily before he spoke.

" Vee, we've been through this, I don't think it's a good idea I come I'm kinda worried Dad might pull out his shotgun."

" Colby, stop worrying about what Dad thinks, the rest of us are fine with you being who you are. I really want you to come." Whined Violet Granger.

" Violet I..." Colby was about to refuse once again when Violet interupted him.

" Pretty please, do it for me, your Bumble-Bee?" She said in a sing-song voice.

" Oh no, your using the Bumble-bee." Groaned Colby, his steady resolve crumbling.

" Yes the Bumble-bee." Answered Violet.

Colby sighed and hung his head before he answered.

" If I get there and get shot, I will haunt you till the end of time." He grumbled.

" Does this mean you're coming?" Asked Violet.

" Yes you hyperactive Bug, I'll be there." Grumbled Colby.

He pulled the phone away from his ear as Violet's shrill scream resonated from the receiver.

Once she quieted down, Colby brought the phone back to his ear.

" Are you bringing anyone?" Asked a very enthusiasticViolet Granger.

" I don't know, I'll have to ask him." Answered Colby.

" Well, call me before you get here so that we can work you and your guy in." Said Violet.

" Will do, now hang up, I wanna finish my dinner." Grumbled Colby.

" Okay fine, love you." Sighed Violet.

" Love you too." Said Colby.

" Bye Colby."

" Bye Vee."

Colby placed the phone back in its place and sighed, dinner was the farthest thing from his mind.

_" I need to get my suit dry-cleaned... I need to ask Charlie if he wants to come with me... I need to... aww man."_ Thought Colby as he set to work getting things together.

The next morning, Colby slinked into the office in dire need of a java fix. He'd stopped by Maybelle's for a few cinammon buns on the go, but he'd forgot to ask her for coffee. He'd have to settle for the stuff in the breakroom.

When he entered, he ran into Don, who was already pouring a second cup. He held it out to Colby with a knowing look.

" Thank you." Sighed Colby as he took the offered mug.

" Why the long face?" Asked Don as he sipped his coffee.

" Oh, it's nothing, my younger sister Violet's getting married in a couple of weeks." Answered Colby.

" Well, that sounds nice, you goin'?" Asked Don.

" Yep, she called me last night and begged me with all her heart... I cracked." Grumbled Colby, earninga chuckle from Don.

" When you plan on going, cause the best I can give you is next week." Said Don.

" Hey man that is perfect. Thank you." Grinned Colby.

" May I ask whether you are taking a certain brother of mine with you?" Asked Don with a raised eyebrow. A smile graced his lips as he watched Colby blush a light shade of pink.

" I haven't asked." Mumbled Colby.

Thankfully, Megan and David walked in with a fresh case for them to work on.

By the time it was afternoon, Charlie poked his curly head inside the FBI Offices for a visit.

" Hey Charlie." Grinned Megan.

" Hey man." Smiled David, catching the way Colby perked up when his eyes fell on Charlie.

" Hey Chuck." Greeted Don, earning a mock glare from his younger sibling.

" Hey." Was all Charlie said with a dazzeling smile at Colby, who smiled back.

Don, Megan, and David shared a glance as they eyed the love-birds.

" What brings you here bro'?" Asked Don.

" Well, for one, the case you guys are working on, I found something that can help with it and, Agent Granger here owes me lunch." Said Charlie, sending Colby a dazzeling grin while the other man's ears were slowly starting to turn pink.

The three other agents chuckled to themselves as they followed Charlie into the war-room.

Twenty minutes later, Colby and Charlie were riding the elevator down to street level. The pair headed to Colby's Four Runner where they promptly started making out.

After a couple of minutes to catch their breaths, they two of them headed to a smallrestaurant not far from the offices.

When the two of them had gotten to the diner and found a table, they waitress came to take their orders. After she left, Colby decided to as Charlie the question of the moment.

" Last night my sister Violet called." Said Colby.

" The one that's getting married soon?" Asked Charlie.

" Yeah, she asked me again if I wanted to come." Said Colby.

" Let me guess, you finally caved and said yes. And before you ask, yes, I'll come with you." Said Charlie with a smiled as their food arrived.

_" God I love this man."_ Thought Colby with a smile as he watched Charlie getting ready to dig into his spagetti and meathballs.

The two of them enjoyed lunch and each other's company, feeling both excitement and anxiety about the trip they were planning on taking.

Back to Winchester, Idaho.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 18: A Trip Filled With Much Anxiety For One Colby Granger

By the time next week had come, Colby and Charlie were ready to go. Don and Alan joined them on the ride to the airport that morning, all of them piling into Don's SUV.

The drive was made with all three Eppe's men stealing glances at Colby, who sat next to Charlie in the back seat with a worried expression on his face as he stared silently out the window.

Colby started chewing on his thumbnail and only seemed to snap out of his worried musings, if only for a moment,to glance at Charlie when the youngest Eppes laid his head on Colby's shoulder. Then, he went back to staring out the window and chewing his thumbnail. However, Colby's hand reached out and discreetly molded itself around Charlie's, their fingers intertwining. Charlie squeezed the hand in his with reassurance, a tiny smile spreading across his face as Colby squeezed his hand back.

This tender scene was not missed by Alan or Don, both of whom smiled to themselves as they continued onward to the airport.

When they reached their destination, Don quickly found a parking space and they all piled out of the vehicle. Colby and Charlie each had a large duffle bag they'd have to put through baggage. Colby had a second bag filled with a few of his personal necessities for whenever he flew. Charlie had his lap-top in it's bag over his ownshoulder.

The four men made their way into the gigantic building, the sounds of aircrafts landing and taking off in the background. The bustling airport greeted them as they made their way to the baggage line for Delta Airlines. The line was thankfully not as long as it would have been in the later hours. As they waited for the line to move along, Don and Alan made small talk with Charlie while Colby remained silent.

" What's wrong with your boy toy Chuck?" Asked Don queitly, hoping Colby didn't hear him.

" Hey, don't call him that, and don't call me Chuck. Anyway, he'd worried about how his dad's gonna react to seeing the both of us." Answered Charlie.

Colby had heard everything but remained silent, what Charlie had said was true but, he wasn't worried, he was terrified out of his mind.

When they reached the desk, Colby and Charlie handed the lady their tickets and passports. Once their duffle bags were cataloged and sent rolling down the belt, the four men headed downstairs to where the shops and foodcourt was.

" Where's the wedding going to be held?" Asked Don. Biting back a chuckled and Charlie resorted to jabbing Colby with his elbow to snap him out of his thoughts.

" Huh?.., Oh!... The wedding's gonna be held at my folks's lodge up in the hills, over looking the lake." Said Colby.

" That sound's nice." Smiled Alan.

" Yeah... Except for the slight chance my father will shoot me on sight." Mumbled Colby.

" Huh? Say what?" Asked Don, thinking he hadn't heard right.

" Oh Colby, that's not gonna happen, stop being so negative." Said Charlie sternly.

" I can't help it." Mumbled Colby as he hung his head.

" It'll be alright Colby, just relax." Said Alan, trying to ease the young man's tension.

The four of them sat talking and teasing until Charlie and Colby headed to the terminal.

" Have a good time in Idaho you two." Said Alan as he gave Charlie a hug and surprised them all by giving Colby one as well.

" Be safe now." Said Don as he hugged Charlie and shook Colby's hand.

" We will." Said Charlie before he nudged Colby into agreement.

" Yeah... we will." Said Colby before he and Charlie walked on to the metal detectors and got scanned.

The two men waved one final time at Alan and Don before disappearing arounda corner.

" They'll be alright." Said Don as he turned to his father.

" Yeah, they'll be just fine." Agreed Alan as he and Don headed out of the airport and back to the car, begining a week without either Charlie or Colby.

Meanwhile, at the gate, Colby and Charlie sat and waited. It would be another twenty minutes before boarding would start.

" Okay, tell me your family structure one more time." Sighed Charlie.

" Alright. At the top are Mom and Dad. Deborah and John. Next is my older sister Caitlin and her husband George. They have two kids Jesse and Shelly. After them is me, I got you. Then it's Violet and Richard, soon to be married. After her is my younger brother's Greg and Sam, twins, both single. And finally, baby of the bunch, Jimmy, he is a single father with a three month old daughter, Lily. He'll be waiting for us at the airport in Lewiston" Said Colby.

Then the intercom came on saying flight 119 to Idaho was bording.

" Hey, had to kill twenty minutes somehow." Shrugged Charlie with a good natured smirk.

Colby simple rolled his eyes as he and Charlie showed the woman their boarding passes and walked down the movable corridor that led to the plane.

The two boarded the plane and found their seats in Business Class. Thankfully, they were at the end of the right aisle seats. Colby took the regular seat and let Charlie have the window. The two of them settled in for the flight.

As they sat and waited, Charlie's hand discreetly glided over Colby's, which was resting on the arm-rest, his palm to the back of Colby's hand. Charlie twined his fingers with Colby's and squeezed firmly. Without looked at him, Colby squeezed back.

As single thought ran through both of their minds.

" I love you"


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 19: Landing in Lewiston and a Long Drive Ahead

When the plane had successfully taken off and the light for the seat-belts dimmed. Colby stretched his arms and set about reading one of the books he'd packed in his carry-on bag. Charlie was typing away on his lap-top.

By the time the stewardess came by to ask for their lunch orders, they were both really bored.

" What do you suppose we'll have to do when we get there?" Asked Charlie.

" Most likely, we'll just sit there during rehearsals the wedding at the end of the week, Saturday. The rest, is all our own time." Said Colby.

" I can think of a few good uses for all that time." Smirked Charlie.

" I bet you can." Muttered Colby, with a small smile on his face as lunch arrived.

After they were done with lunch, they realised they'd be landing in an hour.

" Why don't you take a nap or something?" Suggested Charlie. At this Colby quirked and eyebrow.

" It's just a suggestion." Said Charlie with shrug.

The two of them sat and stared at each other for a second before they both cracked up. Laughing softly, Colby wrapped an arm around Charlie's shoulders and pulled him as close as he could with the arm-rest between them.

Charlie snuggled his curly head into Colby's chest, underneath his chin. Colby in turned planted a soft kiss on Charlie's brow.

" Man, I'm gonna be wasted by the time we land." Sighed Charlie.

" Ditto." Agreed Colby.

A few minutes later, the light for fasten your seatbelts illuminated once again as the captain's voice filled the intercom.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the captain speaking,we hope you enjoyed flying with us at Delta Airlines, please fasten your seat belts, we will be landing shortly."

The plane slowly descended from the heavens as it neared Lewiston Airport. The plane touched down on the runway and slowly came to a sluggish crawl as it came in for docking.

Once the plane had stopped completely, Colby and Charlie got out of their seats and stretched their limbs before picking up their carry-ons and heading for the door as the plane released it's passengers.

The two of them walked through the terminal towards baggage claim. As they walked, Charlie could almost feel the anxiety radiating from Colby.

The two of them prowled the circular conveyer belt, looking for their duffle bags.

" Found it!" Called Charlie as he all but pounced on his bag when it came rolling by.

" Gotcha." Grinned Colby as he found his duffle.

With a dazzeling grin, Charlie followed Colby through customs, passport in hand.

After they were cleared, they continued through the arrivals gate. Once they walked through the archway, a crowd of strangers greeted them, people waiting for their own family memebers who were of the plane.

Charlie stood beside Colby as the latter scanned the crowd, searching for a familiar face.

" COLBY! YO OVER HERE BIG BROTHER! " Came a yell off to Colby's right. Colby and Charlie both turned in time for Colby to get tackled by a very happy James Granger.

Colby was in shock for a moment before he let out a breathless laugh and proceeded to squeeze the living day-lights out of his baby brother.

" Heyman! How ya been?" Asked Colby as he ruffled James's hair.

James Granger was in hismid to late twenties with spiky redish brown hair, his eyes were a light hazel where as Colby's were green. James was also thin and long limbed.

Charlie stood a little off ways and felt a pang of longing for his own brother as he watched Colby and James laughing and hugging. Charlie smiled when James's eyes met his.

" This must be your guy friend." Said James with a bright smile as he took in Charlie.

" Jimmy, this is Charlie, Charlie, Jimmy." Said Colby.

" Hi." Said Charlie as he held out his hand, which Jimmy promptly accepted.

" Nice to finally meet you." Smiled Jimmy.

" Same here." Beamed Charlie.

After the introductions, the three of them headed out of the airport to Jimmy's car, a red and grey Ford Freestyle.

Colby took Charlie's duffle from him and loadeditinto the trunk, along with his own before the three of them piled into the car and where offon the road to the town of Winchester.

Colby sighed from where he satbeside Charlie in the back. Jimmy had simply smiled as he glanced at the rear-view mirror.

_" Well big brother, at least you bagged yourself a good-looking guy. And you seem so happy,I hope Dad can finally seethat."_ Thought Jimmy as he focused his attention back on driving.

Meanwhile, in the back, Charlie rested his head over Colby's heart the steady beat, a lullaby for his tired soul. Colby smiled through his own weariness as he wrapped his arms around Charlie and rested his cheek on his curly haired head. He inhaled deeply to catch the sweet scenthe loved so much, shampoo and just Charlie.

The two of them settled in for the long ride and the much anticipated meeting with Colby's family.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 20: Meeting the Granger Clan

"Hey you two, wake up, we're here." Called Jimmy as he pulled off the main-road and headed into the forrest covered hill that hid the rest of the Granger clan.

Colby had been dozing lightly with Charlie still resting his head over his heart. Colby blinked a few times to get his bearings before he gently nudged Charlie awake.

" Hmm? What?" Mumbled Charlie.

" Wake up, we're here." Said Colby quietly as a troubled expression spread across his face.

Charlie quickly got his head on straight as the FreeStyle passed through an archway with the words, The Lodge written on the sign.

" I should have mentioned that the Lodge is actually the camping grounds and stables my family owns. " Said Colby quietly.

" No biggy." Smiled Charlie, feeling his own anxiety rising up as they pulled up infront of a large two story house that looked more like a Louisiana plantation house that had been pulled out of the 17th century.

Out on the front porch, several people were waiting for the three of them.

" Oh God." Moaned Colby softly.

Charlie reached out and squeezed Colby's hand in silent support.

_" Well, here goes."_ Thought Colby as Jimmy turned the car off and they got out.

Colby felt a smile spread across his face despite the fact that his stomach was tying itself in knots.

" COLBY!" Came a happy squeal as a young woman in a yellow sun dress came barreling down the front steps and ran into Colby's waiting arms.

" Hey Vee! " Grinned Colby as he lifted his baby sister off the ground and spun her around as they embraced.

" I'm so happy you're here!" Squealed Violet, then her smile grew as her gaze fell on Charlie.

" And this must be Charlie." She beamed as she hugged him too.

" Oh... Nice to meet you Violet, congradutations on geeting married." Said Charlie with a laugh, he was liking Violet already. She was a female version of Colby, minus the meat. She was cat-like with light brown hair that reached her waistandvibrant green eyes.

" My God, your so cute, and thank you!" Grinned Violet, laughing as Charlie blushed a bright shade of red.

" Colby honey!" Came another female voice, Deborah Granger, mother of the Granger brood. She was trotting towards them.

" Momma." Sighed Colby as he trotted out to meet her and hugged her fiercely.

"Oh Baby, how've you been?" Asked Deborah as she squeezed her oldest son tightly.

" I'm great Momma, how's everything with you and dad? He lookin for his shotgun?" Asked with a bittersweet smile.

" Oh you know your father, he is a stubborn lump. He's in the house brooding like usual. Who's that adorable young fellow?" Asked Deborah as her hazel eyes fell on Charlie, who smiled back shyly.

Colby turned and gestured for Charlie to come over to them. Charlie walked over andjoined them.

" Momma, this is Charlie...the guy I'm with." Said Colby hesitantly.

Charlie smiled and held out a hand.

" Hello Mrs. Granger, it's nice to finally meet you." Said Charlie.

Deborah Granger smiled warmly as she accepted the offered hand.

" Well it is nice to meet you as well Charlie, and I prefer Deborah." Smiled Deborah.

" My, my, son, you scored very nicely." Grinned the Matriarch. She broke out into a fit of chuckles when her son did a very fine impersonation of a tomato.

" Come, let's meet the rest of the family." Said Deborah, still holding Charlie's hands.

" Uncle Colby!" Came a two children's voice. Jesse and Shelly, Colby's nephew and niece. They followed their aunt and grandmother's example and came bounding down the porch stairs and jumped on their uncle.

" Hey you little munchkins" Grinned Colby as he caught both children, Jesse- eight and Shelly-six and easily picked them up easily. The two kids giggled happily before they noticed Charlie.

" Who's that?" Asked Jesse, his curiosity at who this new face was.

" This, is Charlie, a good friend of mine, say hello to him." Grinned Colby.

" Hi Charlie." Said both children before Shelly wiggled out of her uncle's arms and all but leapt at Charlie, who thankfully caught her.

" Shelly!" Cried Caitlin Granger-Dawson as she and her husband came bounding down the stairs after their children.

Charlie gave a soft chuckle as the little girl in his arms pressed the tip of her nose against his.

" Eskimo Kiss." Giggled the little girl, her curly dark hair was almost identical to Charlie's, only it reached well past her shoulders.

" Oh...Thank you." Said Charlie with a giggle of his own as Shelly beamed at him with striking blue-hazel eyes.

" I like your hair." She said shyly.

" Thank, yours is very nice too." Smiled Charlie before he set the girl down safely on the ground.

There was laughter all around at the unbelievably cute sight. Charlie blushed and averted his gaze to the ground, and felt an familiar arm wrap itself around his shoulders.

" Well, you've got her stamp of approval." Said Colby with a grin.

" Wow, she's never done the Eskimo Kiss with anyone other than family." Smiled Caitlin as she picked up her daughter.

" Hello, I'm Charlie." Said Charlie as he held out a hand, which she accepted.

" Hi, I'm Caitlin and this is my husband George." Smiled Caitlin as she gestured to the man beside her.

Caitlin was thin, like Deborah and Violet, her hair was a dark chocolate brown and her eyes were greenish hazel. Her husband George was tall and well-built, with short, black curly hair and warm but piercing blue eyes.

" Hey Charlie." Smiled George as he also shook Charlie's hand.

The rest of the Granger family stepped off the porch to greet the new arrivals.

Meanwhile, in a room over looking the entire scene, a lone figure stood and watched through window.

_" Well, you had the guts to show up here son, you even brought that curly haired young-un with you... You look so happy. Was I wrong for saying all that I said to you that day?"_ Thought John Granger with a sigh as he watched his oldest son, whom he hadn't spoken to since that day he all but shoved him out the door.

The patriarch of the Granger family quickly banished those thoughts and stubbornly stayed inside.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 21: Settling in for The Wedding Week and Barrage of Questions Begin

After the many, many introductions, they still weren't done. Colby's younger twin brothers Greg and Sam wouldn't be in until tomorrow, their flight from New York had been delayed due to bad weather. John Granger had yet to reveal himself.

Violet and Jimmy showed Colby and Charlie the room they were staying in. In Jimmy's arms was his three month old daughter Lily, Charlie had instantly fallen in love with the green-eyed baby.

" If you guys need anything, just hollar." Grinned Violet as she and Jimmy left.

" Bye Lily." Beamed Charlie with a wave. Chuckling as Lily let out a happy squeal, as though saying bye to Colby and Charlie as well.

" Bye baby girl." Chuckled Colby as he watched his two sibling and niece leave.

Colby set his duffle bag on the floor and then collapsed onto the king-sized bed. He was totally exhausted, both physically and emotionally. He stared at the white ceiling until Charlie's smiling face came into view, looming over him.

" Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Asked Charlie with a tired smile of his own.

" No, no it wasn't. My father decided to not show his face,I take that over a shotgun any day." Chuckled Colby before he moved to lay correctly on the bed, toeing off his shoes and stretching leisurely.

Charlie toed off his own shoes and joined Colby on the bed, molding his body to Colby's. Colby sighed and wrapped an arm around Charlie'sshoulders as the other man rested his curly head over Colby's chest, right above his heart.

The two men quickly drifted off into sleep, hoping to shake off the fatigue of jet-lag with a few hours of sleep.

Meanwhile downstairs, the rest of Colby's family was abuzz over him and his " friend". Aunts, Uncles, cousins, and friends were all talking about the

" That Charlie is one good looking guy, I'd kill for hair like that." SaidViolet as she help her mother in the kitchen.

" He was so shy and polite, and Shelly's taken quiet a shine to him." Smiled Caitlin.

" That whole Eskimo Kiss scene was so adorable, I wish I had a camera to take a picture of it." Sighed Deborah.

" Big brother seems so happy, I must admit, Charlie looks like a keeper." Smiled James as he bounced Lily on his knee.

" We can ask a few more questions about the both of them over dinner." Said Violet.

Meanwhile upstairs, John Granger had ventured out of his and Deborah's room, he walked down the hall, heading for the stairs when he happened to walk past a room witha certain son of his and his companion sleeping inside.

John Granger stopped dead and gawked at the sight of his oldest son, sleeping peacfully with the curly haired yound-man he'd seen out the window resting his head on Colby's chest.

John Granger had never before seen two men that intimate and it shocked him to say the least. John quickly swallowed whatever profanity and yells that threatened to break out of his throat and with a shake of his head, he continued onwards downstairs, the image of what he'd just seen forever burned into his mind.

_" There's something you don't see every day around here."_ Thought Colby's father as he walked down the stairs.

Twenty minutes later, Colby awoke and blinked away the last tendrils of sleep.

" Charlie get up." He mumbled, earning a grumble from the other man as he too returned to the conscious.

" What time is it?" Yawned Charlie as he stretched his body too its limit before hoisting himself off the bed.

" It's 7:30. Dinner's at 8:00." Came a female voice, both men looked up to see Violet standing in the hallway with a smile.

" Did you have a nice nap?" Grinned Violet.

" Go away Bumble Bee." Grumbled Colby.

" Well, you two better freshen up, we'll all be waiting." Said Violet with a grin before she left them.

" Colby, why do I get the feeling I'm gonna be interrogated?" Asked Charlie as he and Colby made their way to the bathroom to use the sink.

" Because you and I probably will be grilled by the rest of my family." Sighed Colby. The two of them freshened up and then headed to their seperate duffle backs to pullout fresh shirts.

The suites Charlie and Colby were going towear to the wedding were already pressed and ready, sealed safely inside the dry-cleaners bag they were posted in. They hung in the closet of the room and would be opened only on the big day.

Colby elected to don a light grey button-up shirt while Charlie had on a black t-shirt with the Pi symbol embozed silver.

" Math Geek." Grinned Colby, earning a playful smack to his arm from Charlie.

" Well, I'm your Math Geek at least."Smiled Charlie as he loosely wrapped his arms around Colby's neck while Colby gently gripped his hips and pulled him closer.

" Yeah, _my _Math Geek." Smiled Colby before he leaned down and pressed his lips to Charlie's, who responded in kind.

It was a short, tender kiss, followed by the affectionate nuzzling before Charlie followed Colby downstairs to the very large dinning room.

" Hey, glad you sleepyheads joined us." Grinned Violet as she gestured to two seats next to her and Richard. Charlie and Colby sat down as Caitlin and Cousin Joannie came into the room with steaming plates of Deborah Granger's famous cooking. A few more steaming plates followed before a very tired but smiling Deborah joined them at the table, sitting next to John Granger.

Charlie and Colby had sat squirming under John's green eyed, scrutinizing gaze from here he sat at the head of the table.

Once everyone had started eating, the questions began.

" So Big bro, how's LA?" Asked Jimmy as he fed Lily in her high-chair.

" It's nice there, bright, sunny, never a dull day." Answered Colby.

" In what way?" Asked Violet.

" Well, being an FBI Agent for one, we get cases all the time, kidnapping, robbery, terrorist activity... murder." Answered Colby his tone quieting at the last example.

" What about you Charlie, what do you do?" Asked Caitlin.

" I'm a Professor of Applied Mathematics at CalSci University and a Consultant for the FBI and other national security agencies." Answered Charlie.

" Wait a minute, how old are you?" Asked Deborah.

" I'm 30." Answered Charlie.

' You'd have to be some kind of genius then." Chuckled Jimmy.

" I am. I'm a math geniuswith four doctorates. I'll tell you the rest later." Said Charlie dead-pan, a tiny smirk on his face.

" Woah." Said Jimmy with a sheepish grin.Everbody else at the table, including John Granger sat in awed respect.

" What about your family?" Asked Caitlin.

" There's my Father Alan Eppes, he's a retired city-planner and small business owner. I have one older brother, Don, he's an FBI agent as well. My mother died two years ago from cancer, she was a lawyer before she became a stay at home mom" Said Charlie, a small twinge in his heart at the mention of his beloved mother.

" Oh I'm so sorry dear." Said Deborah upon hearingabout Charlie's mother.

" It's alright." Said Charlie with a sad smile.

There was a pause before the questions slowly resumed.

"Charlie's older brother's an FBI Agent, do you work with him Colby?" Asked Violet.

" Well... Yeah, Don's my boss. He's the leader of the team I'm on." Said Colby as he fiddled with a napkin.

" Sweet little brother! you're dating your boss's baby brother." Giggled Caitlin. Colby sent an annoyed glare her way while Charlie chuckled to himself.

" Charlie, you said you consult for the FBI, and I'm assuming that's how you met my son." Stated Deborah.

" Yes, we met while working on the murder case of a Federal Judge's wife." Answered Charlie. He glanced as Colby, who was looking extremely uncomfortable, Charlie placed a hand on the other man's thigh under the table.

" So you consult for all the cases?" Asked Violet.

" Not all of them, just the ones my brother or any of the other agents asks me for help on." Said Charlie.

" So you use math to solve crime?" Asked Jimmy.

" Everything is math, we use it everyday to do thing like tell time and handle money, it's more than just equations, it logic. It's just using your mind to solve some of the biggest problems we know. I can use math to do thing like predict where a bomber might strike next, or where the possible location of a kidnapper and his victims is. Math is everywhere, I use it to teach andhelp my brother, Colby, even the NSA, save lives." Explained Charlie.

The Granger family's awe, even John's,had grown for the young man sitting at their table. There was also growing respect.

" But, enough about me, how about I ask a few questions of my own?" Asked Charlie, skillfully changing the serious atmosphere.

" Fire away dear." Smiled Deborah.

" Alrighty then, I'll start with the bride to be, what do you do for a living Miss Violet?" Asked Charlie with a smile.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 22: City Math Genius Who May Have Been a Cowboy in Another life

" Man, that was a lot of information." Sighed Charlie as he pulled on a loose T-shirt. He and Colby were getting ready for bed.

" Yeah, and you still haven't met Greg and Sam." Sighed Colby as he all but collapsed onto the bed, taking the side furthest from the door. Charlie lay down beside him and sighed once more. He turned his back to Colby and the latter immediately spooned up behind him, wrapping a possessive arm around Charlie's waist.

" What do we do tomorrow?" Asked Charlie as he stiffled a yawn.

" Well, we could go down to the stables, or maybe down to the lake. What do you think?"Asked Colby tiredly.

" I'll tell you in the morning." Yawned Charlie as sleep quickly overtook him as he snuggled back into Colby's embrace. Colby nuzzled the back of Charlie's neck as he followed Charlie into the realm of sleep.

Meanwhile, in their room, John and Deborah Granger were getting ready for bed.

" My, that Charlie's pretty special." Smiled Deborah.

" I must admit... he's pretty down to earth for a city kid, a genius at that." Grumbled John as he lay down.

" John dear, are you ever gonna talk to that son of ours?" Asked Deborah. She knew all too well that her husband had been thrilled beyond words to see Colby, but the famous Granger pride and stubborness had kept him from uttering a single word to their oldest sonand the charming young man he was with.

" I don't know Deb... What if he doesn't want to hear what I have to say?" Asked John, uncertainty shining in his weathered green eyes.

Next Morning...

Colby awoke to the sound of hushed murmers that seemed to be coming from somewhere above him.

" So this is big brother's guy squeeze, I must admit, he's adorable." Came and amused whisper.

" I agree Sam, oh... if only he were a woman, I'd have stolen him from this meath-head brother of ours." Came and Identical sounding whisper.

" Sorry to disappoint you two but, he's mine." Said Colby as he opened his eyes and stared up at the identical shocked faces of his younger brothers. The twins, Sam and Greg.

" Hey big brother, chill, we're only playin, but he is cute though." Grinned Sam as he gestured to astill sleeping Charlie.

" When'd you guys get in?" Asked Colby as he carefully got up and walked around the bed to give his two brothers a hug.

" About three hours ago, real early in the morning." Answer Greg as he hugged his brother.

" Well what are you doing up? Go back to sleep." Said Colby, going into big brother mode.

" Quit bein like momma Colby." Grumbled Greg good-naturedly as he and Sam slowly left the room.

Colby chuckled quietly to himself before he gazed at the bedside alarm clock, it read 5:30 AM.

" Holy cow, that is way too early." Thought Colby as he walked around the bed and lay back down behind Charlie.

Charlie let out a soft snore before he turned onto his other side, burying his face into Colby's chest and continued sleeping.

Colby smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller form and slowly fell back asleep.

When Colby woke up again, the sum was shining full and radiant through the window of the room. He could hear the sound of running water coming from the bathroom, and the empty space beside him on the bed told him who was inside said bathroom.

Colby stretched before hoisting himself out of bed and dragging himself to the bathroom. When he walked into the bathroom, he could just make out the blury form of Charlie behind the shower curtain. Colby took care of the usual morning business before he stripped of his sleeping clothes and quietly joined Charlie in the shower.

" Good morning." Said Colby and he wrapped his arms around Charlie from behind.

" Morning." Sighed Charlie as he turned in the embrace and loosly wrapped his arms around Colby's neck as the water from the shower head cascaded over them both.

" So, have you decided on what to do today?" Asked Colby as he leaned down for a kiss, which Charlie returned with a small moan of approval.

" How 'bout we do both?" Said Charlie when they broke apart.

" That doesn't sound bad at all, we could ride up to the lake and back." Said Colby with a nod.

" Me like." Grinned Charlie as he leaned up for another kiss.

Twenty minutes later, the two of them were dress and ready. Colby had donned a light blue polo shirt over a pair of acid washed blue jeans. Charlie had on a plain white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbow and a pair of his favorite jeans, fadedwith one of the knees torn. Colby was clean shaven where as Charlie elected to keep his few days worth of stubble. Charlie's hair was perfection as always, a controlled chaos of curls.

The two men made their way downstairs to the very busy dinningroom.

" Morning All." Said Colby as he took a seat beside Jimmy and Lily.

" Morning." Said Charlie as he took the seat on Jimmy's other side.

" Morning you two." Smiled Caitlin as she set a plate of food down in from of her son Jesse.

" Hi Charlie." Said Shelly with an enthusiastic wave.

" Hey Shelly." Grinned Charlie as he found a plate and started piling some food onto it.

" Charlie dear, you really should eat more, you are way too thin." Said Deborah, in full mother mode.

" Oh, I eat plenty Mrs. Granger, it all just goes up here." Said Charlie as he pointed to his temple. This earned a few chuckles around the table, even John let a tiny smile grace his lips before quickly burying it, as everyone settled in for breakfast.

Charlie was finally introduced to Sam and Greg, who would be joining him and Colby on their planned ride to the lake.

After breakfast was done, Colby, Charlie, Sam, and Greg headed down to the stables. It was a relatively short walk.

Sam and Greg snickered to each other from their positions behind Colby and Charlie, noticing how close the two were as they walked. Colby's hand discreetly reached out for Charlie's. The two walked with their fingers intertwined.

" Big brother's a total gonner." Whispered Sam to Greg.

" Oh yeah." Agreed Greg as the four of the four of them reached the stables.

" Have you ever ridden a horse before Charlie?" Asked Sam.

" Yeah, I did get riding lessons when I spent the summer in London a few years back. After that, I ridden on and off." Answered Charlie, the unique smell of the stables filling his nostrils.

Colby smiled apologetically at Charlie as he eyes the other man battling to not throw-up what ever he'd eaten for breakfast.

" Well then, you must know how to saddle." Said Greg as the four of them made to walk into the building.

Then a loud neighing was heard off to the side.

" What was that?" Asked Charlie as he walked off in the direction of the sound, Colby at the twins following.

They turned a corner and were met with the side of a magnificent black stallion, isolated in a corral, rearing on his hind-legs.

" Wow." Said Charlie as he took in the beautiful animal.

" Pretty creature he is, but wild as the day I bought him. Name's Cyclone." Came another voice, deeper and mature.

John Granger.

Colby turned sharply at the sound of his father's voice and stared at the elder Granger.

" Mr. Granger... hi." Said Charlie hesitantly. He squirmed under the older man's hard green eyed gaze.

"Hello... Charlie right?"Asked John with a simple nod. Charlie silently nodded back.

" Colby." Said John curtly.

" Dad." Said Colby before he averted his gaze to the ground.

An uncomfortable silence passed over the five men before John spoke.

" Well, have fun and be careful on the trail." He said before he quickly walked off towards one of the other stables.

" Well, let's get the horses ready." Said Greg as he and Sam made for the stable they were going to before Cyclone got their attention.

" C'mon." Said Colby to Charlie as he followed his brothers. Charlie gave the wild stallion trotting around the corral one final look before following the three Granger brothers into the building.

Colby led Charlie to a stall which held a pretty chestnut mare with long legs.

" This is Sugarplumb." Said Colby as he reached out and gently petted the horse's velvet soft muzzle.After a few moments, Colby stepped aside and gestured for Charlie to introduce himself.

" Hey Sugarplumb." SaidCharlie softly as he slowly reached out and let the mare sniff his out stretched hand beforegently running a hand across the soft muzzle and up and down the front of her face.Sugar-plumb knickered softly and accepted the new friend with curly hair who smelled really nice.

" Go get the saddle and blanket over there, I'll lead herout." Said Colby softly. Charlie did as he was told and found the saddle and blanket. When he got back, Colbywas teathering Sugarplumb to one of the bars of her stall.

" You know how to put those on her?" Asked Colby as he took the heavy saddle from Charlie.

" I know." Grinned Charlie as he reached out and gently stroked the mare's flank a few times before expertly throwing the saddle-blanket over her back.

He then took the saddle from Colby and threw it gently over Sugarplumb's back and began to quickly and efficiently fasten all the buckles and ties, firm but not tight enough to hurt the animal. He was done in record time and was untying Sugarplumb from the bar she was tied to.

" C'mon girl, let go get some fresh air." Smiled Charlie as Sugarplumb started walking without Charlie tugging on her bridle, man and horse walking comfortably side my side into the sun, leaving three stunned men behind.

_" I think I just fell deeper in love."_ Thought Colby as he snapped out of his trance and went to get his own horse.

" So much for teasing him for being a city kid." Muttered Sam to Greg as the two of them went back to saddling their own horses.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 23: A Queit Moment By the Lake Once the Younger Brothers are Ditched

When Colby and his brothers were done saddling up their horses, Charlie was standing out in the sun with Sugarplumb pawing at the ground beside him.

Colby led out his horse, a strong Friesian, Shiva. Sam led out a Kiger Mustang, Jellybean, and Greg led out a blue rone Mountain Saddle Horse named Volcano.

" Well, you are just full of surprises Charlie Eppes." Grinned Colby as he watched Charlie gracefully mount the Sugarplumb, a spanish mustang, and skillfully trot off a few feet up the trail before stopping and waiting for them.

" I'm liking him more and more big brother." Grinned Sam and he mounted Jellybean and rode off to join Charlie.

Colby and Greg quickly mounted up and cantered up to the two other riders.

" Now Charlie, please stay with me at all times." Said Colby, feeling anxiety for his lover as the four of them rode on the trail.

" Okay." Said Charlie in mock defeat before he smiled at Colby.

Charlie and Colby rode side by side with Sam and Greg behind them. They were unaware of a pair of weathered green eyes watching them as they disappeared down the trail

_" Nice to know you know your way around a horse Charlie."_ Thought John Granger with a bittersweet smile as he headed back to the house.

After a good twenty minutes of riding, Colby sent a look behind him at Sam and Greg. The twins snickered before silently turning off to a different trail, leaving the two other men to their own devices.

" Hey, follow me." Grinned Colby as he urgered Shiva to a light gallop. Charlie urged Sugarplumb forward and followed the other man up the trail.

" Where are Sam and Greg?" Asked Charlie once they came to a slow walk, the lake not far from them.

" I told them to take a different trail, we'll be needing some privacy." Said Colby as a slow, predatory grin spread across his face.

Charlie eyes grew wide as realization dawned on him. But the shock was quickly replaced by eager anticipation and a little mischief as Charlie caught sight of the lake of in the distance.

" Well, you're gonna have to catch me first." He grinned as he urged Sugarplumb to a full speed gallop, leaving Colby in the dust, if only for a moment.

" Oh I will." Grinned Colby as he urged Shiva forward in hot persuit as they raced onto the sandy bank of the lake.

Colby was determined to catch Charlie, but as he galloped after him,Colby couldn't help but notice how gracefully his lover was on the chestnut mustang, horse and rider seeming to become one as they galloped across the dark grey sand.

Charlie turned in the saddle to see Colby barreling towards him on Shiva, Charlie found himself grinning before he turned and urged Sugarplumb on. After a few more strides, Charlie pulled back the horses reins, signaling for her to stop. With a loud neigh, Sugarplumb obeyed and came to a halt beside the calm waters of the lake, just as Colby and Shiva caught up to them.

Charlie gracefully dismounted from atop the chesnut mare and started running full speeddown the bank, the pier jutting into the lake being his destination.

Colby jumped off of Shiva and took off running after his prey, with the full intent of catching him.

" Hey! Get back here!" Laughed Colby as he quickly closed in on a laughing and running Charlie.

" Gotcha!" Yelled Colby triumphantly as he snagged one of Charlie's wrist. Charlie let out a small yelp as he felt himself being pulled into a gently but firm hug. He giggled happily as he wrapped his arms around Colby's neck as the bigger man easily lifted him off the ground and twirled him around once before setting him back down on the weathered wood of the pier.

Charlie looked up at Colby's smiling face and smiled back lovingly at the other man. Colby leaned down and planted a soft kiss onto Charlie's forehead before resting his own forehead where his lips had been.

" That was a fun chase." Whispered Colby as he tightened the hold he had around Charlie waist, pulling him closer.

" Yeah, it was." Smiled Charlie before he leaned up and pressed his lips to Colby's. He felt a shiver run down his spine as Colby let out a low growl from deep within his throat and deepened the kiss, one of his hands slowly traveling up Charlie's back to tangle itself in the other man's curly hair.

By the time they pulled back, they were both breathing hard, Colby set about leaving a trail of kisses along Charlie's stubble covered jaw to the side of his neck. Charlie made a soft sound of approval as his eyes fluttered shut and he tilted his head back, granting Colby full access.

" I love you." Whispered Charlie softly.

He felt a small pang of disappointment as Colby stopped in his minstrations a moment.

" I love you more." Whispered Colby, his lips grazing Charlie ear, causing the latter to shiver involuntarily.

The two of them stay in each other's arms, staring out at the lake in all it's serenity, the horse were off grazing on a grassy patch by the lake bank.

" I wish we could stay like this forever." Whispered Charlie as he laid his head on Colby's shoulder and sighed.

" Me too." Whispered Colby as he buried his face in Charlie's curly locks, inhaling that scent he loved so much, only now it was accented by the smell of old pine and home.

" You're amazing." Whispered Colby once again.

" You're not so bad yourself." Whispered back Charlie as he snuggled deeper into Colby's warm embrace.

Meanwhile, back in the woods, Sam and Greg smiled softly to themselves as they left the two lovebirds to themselves.

Sam had secretly kept a digital camera with him and taken some pictures of his older brother and Charlie as they'd galloped across the bank. He'd also taken some pictures of the two men frollicking on the pier. He'd stopped himself when the two men kissed, taking a quick snapshot of the two when Colby had planted that soft kiss on Charlie's forehead before shutting his camera off.

Hopefully, Colby wouldn't be to outraged by the mild voyerism but hey, Sam was the professional photographer in the family. Besides, the pictures would look great in black and white.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 24: Lunch and a Lullaby for Lily

It was late afternoon by the time Colby and Charlie got back on the trail. Sam and Greg had already unsaddled their horses and put them back in their stalls.

" Hey you two, glad you finally decided to rejoin us." Called Greg.

Colby rolled his eyes while Charlie blushed slightly.

" Smile." Said Sam dramatically as he whipped out his camera and snapped a picture, careful to keep the flash off as to not startle the horses.

Colby and Charlie were caught off guard and it showed, the picture on the digital screen captured their startled visages.

" This will go great with the other pictures I took of you guys." Grinned Sam.

At this, Colby and Charlie were taken aback.

" Hold up,you took pictures of us? Where?" Asked a very indignant Colby.

" By the lake, and the pier." Grinned Sam.

" YOU WHAT?" Yelled Colby, nearly falling off Shiva, who'd been startled by hisrider's suddenly loud voice.

"Relax, I just took some artistic shots of the two of you running after each other on horseback. That and, You giving Charlie that peck on the forhead, we left after that I swear." Said Sam, holding his hands out apologetically.

Colby flushed a deeper shade of red and turned to Charlie mortified. Charlie's face was oscured by his curls as hewordlessly dismounted from his horse and walked up to the twins.

" Can I see?" Asked Charlie, brushing his hair aside to reveal warm smile. Sam smiled in secret relief that Charlie wasn't mad as he held out his camera and showed him the pictures.

" Wow, these are... wonderful." Smiled Charlie.

" They'll look better once I make them black and white, they'll part of what I call, the Wedding Week album." Said Sam.

" That's sounds real good and all but next time... please ask. That was a private moment" Said Charlie softly, his smile faltering somewhat as Colby joined them and wrapped a protective arm around Charlie's shoulders. Colby sent a hard glare Sam and Greg's way.

Sam looked down sheepishly before he looked back up at Colby and Charlie.

" Sorry... I'm just so used to taking candid shots that I forget to ask. Still... I'm sorry." Said Sam.

" No harm done. The pics look great anyway, give us a few copies" Smiled Charlie.

" You two, put the horses away for us, I'll yell at you both later, and then look at what pictures you took." Said Colby sternly as he led Charlie away, back to the house. It was lunch time.

" Charlie, I am so sorry about what those two numbskulls did." Said Colby anxiously.

To his relief, all Charlie did was chuckle softly and wrap his arm around Colby's waist as they walked up the dirt path to the house.

Lunch was a chaotic affair as several small children, most likely pumped full of sugar.

Colby and Charlie elected to have lunch in the living-room, away from the din. As always, Deborah's cooking was fantastic.

" Charlie, I'll be right back." Said Colby as he caught sight ofa certain set of twin brothers walk into the house.

" Going to go yell at somebody?" Smiled Charlie as he took Colby's now empty plate.

Colby gave him a " Well duh" look before he left to go give his twin brothers a lecture on the importance of respecting other people's privacy.

Charlie made his way to the kitchen where Deborah Granger was hard at work cooking. Charlie quickly washed his and Colby's plates at the sink and turned just in time to see Deborah balancing two very heavy looking platters.

Wordlessly, Charlie strode forward and took the heavier of the two.

Deborah was momentarily stunned, but then a grateful smile spread across her face.

" Thank you Charlie." She smiled.

" No problem Mrs. Granger... I mean... Deborah." Said Charlie, a sheepish grin on his face as the two made their way to the dinning-room.

He helped Deborah set the food down, all the while dodging a very happy Shelly and Jesse as they ran around the table playing tag. Their mother ran after them, trying to settle them down.

Charlie quietly left the chaos and headed upstairs to his and Colby's room, a shower was in order.

Half an hour later, Charlie was feeling fresh and clean. He'd donned a vinatge red T-shirt and a fresh pair of jeans. He stood at the window and laughed as he saw Sam and Greg running away from a very livid and very wet Colby. Charlie watched his lover run after his brothers, heel bent of catching at least one of them.

Witha shake of his head, Charlie stepped out of their room and wandered down the hall, stopping when he heard a baby begin to cry.

Charlie turned a corner and walked toa room with the door open. He stood in the hall and smiled.Inside the room was a very haggard looking James Granger sitting on the bed, who was trying to feed baby Lily her bottle, this only made the baby wail louder. The tired young father looked up and was startled by the young man standing in the doorway.

" Hey Charlie." Said Jimmy as he tried to calm his baby daughter down.

" Hey Jimmy, you look ready to drop." Smiled Charlie as he stepped into the room.

Jimmy sighed exhaustedly as he tried to call down the still wailing baby girl in his arms.

" May I?" Asked Charlie as he held out his hand to take the infant.

" Please do." Said Jimmy as he handed over Lily to Charlie.

Jimmy watched as Charlie gently took Lily into his arms, resting her tiny body against his chest.

" Hey baby girl, you'll burst if you keep screaming like that." Chuckled Charlie softly as he gently rubbed Lily's back.

Lily's crys ceased instantly and she looked up at Charlie with wide, green baby eyes, filled with wonder at this gentle man holding her.

" Woah, she stopped." Said Jimmy in exhausted relief and awe. A smiled spread across his face as he watched Charlie tenderly hold the infant.

" You wanna give her, her bottle?" Asked Jimmy as he held out said feeding item.

"Sure." Said Charliequietly as he took the babybottle from the youngest Granger brother.

Jimmy watched as Charlie made his way over to the overstuffed chair in the corner by the window. The curly haired man sat down and gently craddled Lily in his arms and gently pushed the baby bottle'ssoft tip into her mouth.

Charlie smiled down at thenursing baby in his arms. He looked up at an awe-struck James Granger.

" James, why don't youtake a nap, you look likedeath warmed over. Do you wan't be to put her down after her bottle?" Asked Charlie quietly.

James felt like running up to Charlie and kissing him full on the mouth he was so grateful.

"Would you? That would be great,thank you so much." Sighed James as he collapsed onto his back,the fatigue he'd kept at bay for manyhours finally catching up to him.

Before he fell asleep completely, James asked a final question.

" How come your so good with kids?"

" I don't know, I guess I'm still a kid at heart." Came the soft reply.

Charlie smiled as James fell asleep before returning his attention to the baby he was gently feeding a bottle to.

Big green eyes stared back up intopools of the deepest black coffee brown.

A few minutes later, Lily was done with her bottle. Charlie places the bottle on the windowsill and gently manuvered Lily to lay against his chest as he rubbed her back soothingly. Charlie let out a soft chuckle when he felt Lily burp. He was glad he was besides the company of a now snoring James Granger and soon to be asleep baby Lily, alone.

Charlie started humming softly, a tune he remembered his mother use to sing to him and Don when they were young.

What Charlie didn't know was that three individuals were watching this tender moment, one of whom was armed with her own digital camera, Violet. From where she stood behind the left side of the door, she got a great angle of Charlie and Lily in the chair by the window, cutting James comletely out of the frame. The other two people were Deborah and Colby, all three Granger's had to hold back the urge to go "aww" at the unbearably tender sight before them.

Deborah turned to her oldest son and spoke in a soft whisper.

" Well, at least you know he'll make a great father someday."

Colby had been watching his lover with a soft smile on his face when his mother had spoke these words. He turned to look at her, the words making something inside him ache.

" Yeah, someday." He said in agreement as he turned back to gaze at his lover and baby niece.

_" Hopefully, he'll be a father with me."_ Was the secret thought Colby kept to himself.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 25: A New Friend and An Early Morning Conversation With One John Granger

Dinner that evening had been a surprisingly quiet affair. James sat repeatedly thanking Charlie for taking care of Lily and allowing him a few hours of sleep.

After dinner, Charlie and Colby called it anight and headed upstairs for bed.

" Good night you two." Called Deborah with a small wave.

"'Night Momma." Called back Colby.

" Goodnight."Added Charlie as he followed Colby up the stairs.

When they got to their room,Colby collapsed face first onto the bed. He let out a tired groan as he felt Charlie gently pull off his shoes and socks.

" Baby, you are an angel." Sighed Colby, eliciting a soft chuckle from the other man.He then felt the matress sag under additional weighed beside him as Charlie got on the bed.

Colby felt a happy smile spread across his face as he felt Charlie place a warm his to the back of his neck. Colby turned onto his back and pulled Charlie on top of him.

" You were amazing with Lily today." Smiled Colby.

" You saw me?" Askeda startled Charlie.

" Well... we saw you, me, Momma, and Violet. Bumble-bee even took a few pictures." Said Colby, sending an apologetic grin up at Charlie's stunned visage.

" What is it with you guys and taking pictures without asking?" Asked Charlie in mock indignance as he rolled off of Colby and sat cross-legged on the bed with his arms cross and his back to Colby.

Big mistake.

Colby lashed out and his dexterious fingers found Charlie's unguarded ribs and armpits.

Charlie let out a squeak of shock before he began to struggle futily against Colby. Within seconds, Charlie found himself pinned to the bed, breathless, with the man he loved looming over him with a fire slowly growing in his green eyes.

Charlie was definitely going to forgive Colby for his spying.

Two hours later...

Colby smiled as he watched his lover sleeping peacefully beside him, his back to Colby's front. they'd made love tonight, being as quiet as they could as not to disturb the rest of the house. Charlie slept with Colby's arm wrapped possessively around his waist, a content little smile of his face. Colby pressed a soft kiss to Charlie's cheek before settling down beside him and following him into sleep.

Morning...Just before sunrise...

Charlie's eyes fluttered open and blinked away the last tendrils of sleep. Charlie slowly turned to see Colby sleeping peacefully beside him. With a tender smile, Charlie stealthily got out of bed and creeped into the bathroom. He quickly showered, cleansing himself of the remnants of last night. After he was done, he quickly dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and a plain white T-shirt, over which he he pulled on a dark blue hoodie. he quickly tied his sneakers and quietly left the room. He noiselessly krept down the stairs and out the front door into the crisp morning air.

It was wonderful outside, perfectfor a walk. Charlie stretched his body up towards the sky before he set out on the trail thatled to the stables, maybe he'd spend some time with Sugarplumb.

He made it up to the stables when he heard a loud neighing sound behind the corner. Cyclone, that wild stallion.

Charlie cautiously turned the corner of the stable and gazed at the proud animal prancing around the corral, pawing restlessly at the dirt.

Charlie slowly made his way over to the corral and leaned against the thick log, simply admiring the beautiful creature it held.

Cyclone seemed to sense he had a visitor and stopped in his restless movements to gaze at the stranger leaning against his corral. Curiosity seemd to get the better of the stallion as Cyclone tentatively made his way over to the human.

Charlie remained stock still as the untamed horse slowly walked up to him. Man and horse stood facing each other, simply staring. After an eternity of just staring, Cyclone slowly stretched his long neck forward, his muzzle slowly reaching out to sniff at the stranger. Charlie remained still as he felt Cyclone's warm breath ghosting over his face.

This stranger smelled nice was what Cyclone decided as he continued his exploring. Jerking a little when he noticed Charlie's hand slowly come up for him to sniff at.

Cyclone knickered softly as he rubbed his velvet soft muzzle against Charlie's fingers. Charlie slowly gained a little confidence and slowly ran his hand up the front of Cyclone's face, reaching behind the stallion's ear to scratch at the area.

" Well, I don't believe it." Came a hushed but deep voice from behind Charlie.

Charlie turned to see a very astonished John Granger standing a little farther down the trail, his green eyes wide at the sight of the City Kid and the Wild Horse he was petting. Charlie gently stepped away from Cyclone and with a soft knicker, the horse slowly walked over to the pile of hay at the other end of his corral and started munching on it.

Charlie battled to fight down the urge to run away as fast as his legs could carry him. Instead, he swallowed his anxiety and looked John Granger square in the eye and gave him a hesitant smile.

" Good Morning Mr. Granger." Said Charlie hesitantly.

" Umm... Good Morning Charlie." Said John when he found his voice again.

An awkward silence passed over the two men before John spoke.

" What are you doing up this early?" Asked John.

" I thought I'd come out here for a walk, maybe even catch the sunrise if I'm lucky." Answered Charlie with a nervous shrug.

Another pregnant silence followed before John spoke again.

" Mind if I join you for that walk?" He asked, awkwardly.

Charlie was momentarily stunned before he began to nod his head.

" I'd like that." He said quietly as John slowly walked up to him and the two of them set off down the trail into the woods.

The two walked in silence before Charlie spoke suddenly.

" Not a day goes by Colby doesn't think about you sir."

John felt a jolt that went straight to his heart upon hearing these words. He gazed at the young man walking beside him with sad eyes.

" How do you know that?" Asked John skeptically.

" I catch him staring at the pictures he keeps of all of you in his apartment and... You can always tell when someone you love is hurting... badly." Answered Charlie with a sad smile.

After a pause, John shook his head as he spoke.

" What about your family, how do they feel about you... being who you are?" Asked John, hoping he'd here a story similar to how things had been between him and Colby.

" I told my family a few weeks ago and I am blessed to have them. They accepted me, and told me that they loved me no matter what, that I was who I was and that... I'd always be their baby." Smiled Charlie.

" A few weeks only?" Asked John.

" Yeah, sue me, I'm a strange breed." Smiled Charlie, to his delight heeliciting a chuckle from John.

The two of them walked on in comfortable silence before John spoke.

" Everybody's taken quiet a shine to you Charlie Eppes." He stated.

" What about you sir?" Asked Charlie.

" You are a real down to earth person in my eyes. I'll like you more if you stop calling me sir, the name's John." Smiled John.

"Thank you sir... I mean John." Grinned Charlie, glad that he was on the senior Granger's good side.

" I don't know what to do about the state my relationship with my son is in." Sighed John as they walked on.

" I kept my true self hidden from all the people closest to me because I was afraid they would turn away from me but, a promise I made to my dying mother and being lucky enough to meet someone like your son helped me come out to everyone. No one turned their back on me and Colby, they accepted us both." Said Charlie.

" What's your point?" Asked John.

" My point is, you two should talk, no matter the outcome. I mean... you not still mad at him are you?" Asked Charlie, putting on his best puppy-dog eyed face.

John felt his pride melt with one look into those innocent dark eyes.

" No... I stopped being mad a long time ago. Dumb pride's what's kept me from making the phonecall. Believe me, I've sat next to that phone a dozen times and each time, I let pride stop me." Sighed John.

" Well, now you don't have to make a phonecall, you can talk to him face to face." Said Charlie quietly, burying his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

" Are you sure your only 30, you sound more like a centuries old sage." Said John with a smile as he watched his young companion chuckle softly.

" So... are you both going to talk more than one word to each other?" Asked Charlie seriously.

John Granger sighed.

" Yes... I will have that talk with Colby."

" Thank you Charlie." He added.

" No problem sir... I mean John." Said Charlie quietly as the two of them headed back down the trail, with the Sun already greeting them with a colorful early morning sky.

" By the way, did you really throw several kitchen appliances at Colby that day?" Asked Charlie.

" No... I only threw a blender at him, the rest were kitchen utensils." Answered John Granger, dead-pan.

Charlie burst out laughing, he could see where Colby got his sense of humor from.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 26: A Much Needed Talk Between Father and Son

By the time Charlie and John got back to the house, it was full morning and the house was relatively quiet, with the sounds of Deborah beginning to make breakfast in the kitchen.

Charlie and John quietly made their way into the house.Charlie gave John a small nod and a smile before stealthily heading back upstairs.

" Morning Deb." Said John as he stood behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

" Hey sweetie, where'd you go this morning?" Asked Deborah.

" I went for a walk with Charlie." Answered John.

" You did? Please tell me you didn't emotinally scar him for life with your intimidating skills." Sighed Deborah, earning a chuckle from her husband as he pecked her on the cheek.

" No Honey, I didn't, in fact, that young man has more back-bone than he let's on. Pretty wise too for his age, I think he may have been the Dali Lama in a past life." Answered John with a grin.

At this, Deborah let out a happy chuckle but sobered quickly.

" Are you going to talk to Colby?" Asked Deborah.

" Don't worry Deb, I will. Charlie convinced me with that puppy-dog stare of his." Sighed John.

" I bet he did." Chuckled Deborah as John gave her a peck on the cheek and headed into the living-room to worry over how to approach Colby.

Charlie quietly crept into his and Colby's room, being careful not to disturb his still sleepinglover. Charlie smiled as he gently climbed onto the bed beside the sleeping man and slowly reached out, gently running his hand down the powerfully muscled back and leaning down to plant a soft kiss to a naked shoulder.

The form beneath his hand stirred and Charlie smiled as he began kissing a trail from Colby's shoulder to the back of his neck, earning an approving groan from the now awake Colby.

Colby smiled as he turned onto his back, chuckling softly as Charlie continued to kiss a trail from his neck to his lips.

" Good... Morning." Whispered Charlie between kissed.

" Hey." Smiled Colby as he wrapped his arms around the man looming over him and pulled him flush against his broad chest.

Charlie's eyes fluttered shut as he snuggled into the warmth surrounding him.

" You were up early." Stated Colby, taking in the fact that Charlie was fully dressed and he himself was naked under the sheets.

" Yeah, I woke up early and went out for a walk. Said Hi to Cyclone." Mumbled Charlie softly.

" You said Hi to that wild horse?" Asked Colby incredulously.

" Mock me if you will but yes, I did say good morning to a horse." Said Charlie, smiling as he felt the deep chuckle vibrate through Colby's chest.

The two of them lay there quietly before Charlie spoke.

" You better get up and get dressed."

" Thank you Mr. Mom." Said Colby, chuckling when a Charlie swatted him on the arm.

Colby threw off the sheets and quickly disappeared into the bathroom, but he had left Charlie with a very nice view.

Twenty minutes later, Colby walked out fully dressed and ready for the day, Things had already started getting busy, Violet's wedding ceremony was coming together quiet nicely and the quirky french wedding planner had all but taken up residence at the lake now.

Charlie sat on the bed, with his lap-top up and running.

" Hey, you coming downstairs for breakfast or what?" Asked Colby.

Charlie looked up from his laptop.

" I'm be right down, just sending a few E-mails back to everybody at home." Said Charlie. This was true but also, Charlie didn't want to be within a hundred mile radius if John and Colby got to talking and things went south.

" Alright, I'll see you." Said Colby with a shrug before he planted a big sloppy kiss on Charlie's cheek, causing Charlie to chuckle and squirm.

" See you." Smiled Charlie as Colby walked out the door.

_" God, I hope they get throught to each other."_ Thought Charlie with a sigh as he turned back to his laptop.

Colby made his way down to the dinningroom, where everybody was already sitting.

" Here bro, where's Charlie?" Asked Sam.

" He said he'd be down in a little bit, he's off sending e-mails back home." Answered Colby as he took a seat beside James. He tried to act like he didn't feel his father's eyes on him, staring at him from the head of the table.

Twenty minutes later, Colby was done with breakfast and was out the door, wanting and needing the fresh morning air. He stood on the porch and sighed as he gazed out at the sun-kissed field infront of the house.

" It's a nice morning." Came a voicefrom behind him.

Colby stiffened because he knew who it was, John Granger.

" Yeah, it's nice." Said Colby hesitantly as he turned to gaze at his estranged father.

" Join me for a walk?" Asked John hopefully.

" O-Okay." Said Colby as he followed his father down the steps. The two of them walked silently side by side. As they walked passed a window, they didn't notice the smiling put worried face of Deborah Granger.

After several minutes of awkward silence, John spoke.

" It was nice of you to come out here for Violet's wedding."

" Yeah, I finally caved in to her." Said Colby with a small smile ashe remembered the " bumble bee" conversation.

The two men walked in silence after that, both thinking furiously of what to say to each other. Colby found, to his mortification that his throat was constricting and there was the familiar burn of tears behind his eyes.

_"No no no no no."_ Thought Colby as he blinked his eyes furiously, battling to not burst into tears in front of his father.

Soon the silence was just to much and Colby felt all the pain and anger he'd been trying to keep at bay finally erupted out of his soul.

" Why are you being so nice all of a sudden huh? I thought I wasn't no son of yours remember?" Asked Colby, his voice hard and seething as he glared at his father. Inside however, everything was burning with the kind of pain that only comes when someone you love a great deal, hurts you real bad.

John sighed as he turned to face his oldest son, who was still battling back tears as he waited for an answer.

" I deserve that." Sighed John. After a pause he spoke.

" I asked you to walk with me so that we could talk about some things that need to be talked about." Said John.

" I thought you made things pretty clear when you threw that blender at me and told me to get out." Said Colby flatly, eyes still blazing with anger.

John felt tears beginning to burn his own eyes when he saw how much his son was hurting.

" Colby please listen to me, I know I said some things but,I was angry. You dropped a hell of a huge bomb on us, on me. I just wan't you to know that I'm not mad anymore, that it was wrong of me to say all those things to you in the first place. I'm... I'm sorry son." Said John this time not caring to quash the tremmer in his voice.

John hesitantly reached out to touch his son's face, feeling a small pang of guilt when Colby flinched away at first, but slowly allowed his father to cup his cheek.

" I thought you hated me." Whispered Colby as he let a few tears escape his eyes.

John felt his own heart break at this whispered statement.

" No... No... How could you think that son? Your my oldest boy, how could you think I'd ever hate you?" Said John with tears streaming from his own eyes.

" You threw a blender at me." Said Colby tearfully, sounding decades younger than he really was.

" And a some tuperware and a couple of spatulas too." Added John, smiling as Colby chuckled at that, but he was crying freely now.

Then Colby felt surrounded by warmth as his father pulled him into a fierce hug, which Colby returned with a small sob.

" I love you son. I'm sorry I hurt you, you got every right to be who you are in this world." Whispered John as he squeezed Colby tighter, running a hand through his son's short brown hair.

" I love you Dad. It's okay, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. Thank you." Whispered Colby as he squeezed John back, burying his face into his father's neck.

The moment was broken when Colby and John heard a woman sniffling somewhere behind them. The two of them pulled back to see the rest of the Granger family standing there watching them. Then with a sob, Violet lunged at her father and brother, hugging them both. Deborah stood with happy tears in her eyes as she too walked up to them. The rest of the family followed, surrounding their father and brother, all of they happy and together.

Meanwhile, unnoticed on the porch was a smiling curly haired figure. Charlie smiled as he quietly slipped away from the porch and decided he'd say hi to Cyclone again, he had an apple in hand.

He was happy that things were on the mend between Colby and his father. He thought it be best not to intrude on the family moment.

Quietly, Charlie disappeared up the trail to the stables, a dull ache in his own heart, for his family thousands of miles away.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 27: A Grateful Family and Your Meat-head

The entire Granger family was ecstatic that Colby and John had reconciled with each other.

" Dad, not that I'm complaining but... How come you decided to talk now?" Asked Colby.

At this, John shifted slightly before he spoke.

" A certain curly haired wise man talked some sense into me." He answered.

" Wait, Charlie...?" Asked Caitlin, deep down inside feeling a new sense of love for the curly haired math genius who'd brought her family together.

" Yes, Charlie." Confirmed John.

" Well where is he? I wanna hug him and never let go." Grinned a very happy Violet.

Colby stood stunned for a moment before he felt a nearly overwhelming wave of love for Charlie wash over him.

" Hey, he's not in the house!" Said very breatheless Greg Granger, his twin brother panting beside him.

" Where is that angel, where is he?" Asked a very tearful Deborah Granger.

Meanwhile...

Charlie chuckled quietly as Cyclone munched happily on the apple he'd just received. Once the beautiful stallion was done with the apple, he knickered softly as he nuzzled his face against Charlie's chest.

" Your welcome buddy." Chuckled Charlie as he scratched behind the horse's ears with his hands, earning another soft knicker of approval from Cyclone.

Charlie was happy with only the company of Cyclone, but he knew that Colby and his family were most likely searhing for him. Charlie decided he'd get comfortable while he waited, gracefully, Charlie climbed onto the top log railing of Cyclone's corral, sitting with his feet dangling over the side. He chuckled softly when Cyclone nudged his head under Charlie's arm and rested his head in the young man's lap.

Charlie gently wrapped the arm that Cyclone's neck was under around the horse, while using his other hand to gently stroke the side of the horse's face, he hugged the horse's head gently to him. Charlie was momentarily startled when he felt someone tug on his jean's leg. He looked down to see two pair of big hazel-blue eyes. Jesse and Shelly looked up at him from where they stood.

" Wewere all looking for you." Said Jesse, happy that he'd found Charlie.

Shelly however,had tears welling up in her eyes.Charlie immediately jumped off his perch and landed gracefully beside the six year old girl and her eight year old brother.

" Shelly sweetie, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Asked Charlie as he knelt before the now crying little girl.

" I thought you ran away, that you left us." Sniffled Shelly.

" Oh no sweetie, I didn't leave,I was just saying hello to Cyclone and giving your uncle and Grandpa time to talk." Said Charlie as he gently pulled Shelly into his arms. He slowly got to his feet, taking Shelly with him.

The distant sound of people approaching to Charlie that the rest of the Granger clan was closing in on his location. Jesse smiled up at Charlie, who smiled back as he shifted Shelly to one arm and held out his hand to the young boy, who accepted it. Together, they walked down the trail to meet the rest of the family.

" Look, there they are, and they got Charlie with them!" Called out Violet as she spotted Charlie and her neice and nephew.

" Okay you two, go give your mommy a hug, she looks like she could use one." Said Charlie as he set Shelly back down on the ground. The two children obeyed and scampered away to their very relieved mother and father. Charlie smiled as Caitlin and George hugged their two children, sending grateful looks his way.

Then Charlie felt something warm but solid collide with him and begin to squeeze the living day-lights out of him. Violet was hugging him and crying at the same time.

" Thank you." She whispered through her happy tears.

" Don't mention it." Said Charlie softly with a smile as he hugged her back.

Deborah Granger was no better than her daughter as she threw her arms around Charlie and started bawling in gratitude. And so,the Granger family surrounded Charlie, thanking him and subconsciously accepting him as part of their family.

Colby however, stood apart from his family, simply watching his familytruely embracehis lover.

After a few minutes, Colby's green eyes met Charlie's deep, almost black eyes. The two of them simply stared at each other, the other people around them dissolving away.

John Granger got the message loud and clear.

" C'mon everybody, lets give these two some privacy." Said John witha smile as he led a still bawling Deborah and Violet away. The rest of the family followed, Greg and Sam each giving in to a little mischief as they each stood on either side of Charlie and each planted a kiss on the curly haired man's cheeks. Charlie laughed out loud while Colby sent a warning glare at his two younger brothers as they walked past him.

Charlie sobered when he felt Colby's eyes boring holes into his head.Thecurly haired man buried his hands into the from pockets of his jeans as he tentatively walked up to Colby. The two of them stood staring at each other for what seemed an eternity.

Then Charlie felt himself being yanked by the front of his shirt into a crushing hug. Charlie let his eyes flutter shut andwrapped his arms around Colby's waist.

" I don't deserve you." Whispered Colby as he all butsqueezed the living day-lights out of Charlie.

"No Colby, don't say that. I didn't do anything special, I just told your dad to do what he'd been wanting to do for a long time. That he shouldn't be afraid to just talk to you, even if you were still mad at him." Whispered Charlie as he placed a soft kiss on Colby's neck and leaned even closer into Colby's embrace.

" Why you so good to me?" Asked Colby as he pulled back and rested his forehead against Charlie's, his green eyes welled with tears.

Charlie smiled as he looked up at Colby with tears wellingin his own eyes.

" 'Cause I love you, you meat-head, my meat-head." Said Charlie with a loving smile.

Then Charlie felt all thought leave his mind as Colby's mouth covered his own in a deep, scortching kiss that made him melt instantly.

When they pulled apart, Charlie was seeing stars.

" Yeah, your meat-head." Grinned Colby before he pounced on Charlie, hoisting the smaller man easily over his shoulder.

" Hey wait a minute, what are you doing? Where are we going?" Laughed Charlie as he revelled in his lover's strength.

" We're gonna need some privacy." Grinned Colby as he carried Charlie away, back up the trail to the stables.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 28: The Big Day Arrives And Everyone's Excited Even the Horse

It was a bright and clear morning most of the world was still asleep. The Granger house however, was buzzing with activity. Today was a girls dream come true and her father's nightmare. Violet Granger was getting married today and she was running on high speed. A couple of days ago,her soon to be husband Richard's family had flown in from Baltimore to help out with thing. All of Violet's other bridesmaids had arrived, Caitlin was the made of honor and Richard's kid brother Josh was best man.

The lake had been turned into a heavenly dream, like something out of Lord of the Rings, minus the pointy ears. Now everyone was running around getting ready, everyone that is except Colby and Charlie. Charlie was off helping James get Lily ready and Colby was helping his father and brothers hitch the horse drawn carriage that would bring the bride to the ceremony.

" 'as anyone seen my curling iron? Where ze 'ell is my curling iron!" Shreiked a french man, Violet's hair stylist.

He was about to shriek some more when Caitlin came scampering around the corner, curlers still in her hair,handing him said curling iron before she continued down the hall to her room to get herself ready.

Charlie and James both managed to somehow wiggle baby Lily into her pretty little purple dress so she'd match her aunt Violet's bridesmaids.

" Thank you Charlie." Sighed James.

" No problem, get ready yourself, I'll see you two later." Said Charlie quickly as he all but ran out of the room and bolted down the hall to his and Colby's room to get himself ready. He quickly ran to his bag to get his shaving kit and scurried into the bathroom. He'd just finished electric shaving one half of his thickly stubbled face when Colby came bursting into the bathroom, all but diving into the shower.

Charlie quickly finished shaving the other side of his face and promptly joined Colby in the shower.

" I take it you guys hitched the horses to the carriage without a hitch." Said Charlie as he frenetically rubbed soap over Colby's back.

" Yeah, without a hitch." Said Colby as he quickly turned around and rinsed off the soap on his back before switching places with Charlie so that the other man could used more of the spray.

A few minutes later, both me were out of the shower, with thick, fluffy white towels wrapped around their waists. Charlie shut the door and then went to the dresser where his hair-gel was. Once he was done working his hair to its trademark controled chaos, Charlie quickle put on some underware before he strode to the closet to get his suite. He took the liberty of taking out Colby's as well and laying it them both out on the bed.

" You are awesome." Smiled Colby as he got his own hair in order.

Charlie, smiling,quickly took his outfit out of the dry-cleaner's bag and started donninghis dark blue suit. Moments later, Colby was doing the same with his solid black one.

The two men dressed quickly but carefully.

Charlie had just finished tucking his shinny silver-blue tie into his buttoned suit jacket when he turned his gaze to Colby. He smiled as he watched Colby try and fail to do his tie the right way. Wordlessly, Charlie walked to stand infront of Colby and gently batted his nervous lover's hands away as he set about doing the tie himself. Colby felt the nervousness he was feeling slowly ebb away as he stared down at Charlie all calm and collected.

" My baby sister's geting married." Sighed Colby.

" Yeah she is, and she'll be expecting her big brother there to cheer her own. You look great by the way." Smiled Charlie as he tightened the tie.

" Is it too tight?" He added.

" No, it's good and by the way, you look good, real good." Said Colby, his voice dropping to a low growlas he placed his hands on both of Charlie's hips, pulling him closer. Charlie barely suppressed the shiver that ran down his spine as he rested his own hands on Colby's chest.

Colby leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Charlie's who melted against him and returned the kissin kind.

All too soon, they pulled apart.

" Let's go see how the bumble-bee's doing." Smiled Colby as he intwined his fingers with Charlie as the two of them left their room.

They walked into chaos as people were running down the halls into their's or someone elses room. Colby and Charlie made their way to Violet's room, the both ofthem feeling huge grins spread across their faces when they saw the bride.

Violet stood before the many mirrors set up for her. She had on a stunning creamy white strapless gown with a flowing skirt. her long light brown hair was done in a single thick braid that rested over a shoulder. She was standing before one of the multiple mirrors in the room, one of the french hairdresser's assistants delicately attaching the veil.

Colby smiled as he gently knocked on the door to get Violet's attention.

" Hey there bumble-bee." Said Colby as he slowly stepped into the room, Charlie a few steps behind him.

Violet smiled radiantly as she made her way togreet her oldest brother and Charlie.

" Hey." Said Violet.

"You look wonderful." Smiled Charlie.

Violet beamed as she stepped past Colby to give Charlie a small peck on the cheek.

" Thanks, you guys don't look too bad yourselves." Said Violet.

Charlie caught a look from Colby and understood immediately the need for some privacy.

"I'll see you both later,I'm going outside. Again, you look fantastic." Said Charlie before he waved and left, leaving the two Granger siblings to a private moment together.

Violet and Colby stood facing each other in silence, the both of them shifting from foot to foot nervously.

" So... It's the big day." Said Colby, stating the obvious.

" Yeah, it is." Smiled Violet as she felt the familiar feeling of tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Violet choked back a sob as Colby surged forward and enveloped her in a tight but gentle hug.

" My Bumble-Bee's getting married." Whispered Colby with a few tears coming to his own eyes. When the two of them pulled back, Violet was fighting back tears.

" I'm gonna mess up my make-up." She said with a laugh that turned into a sob.

" Here." Said Colby as he handed her a hanky.

Violet dabbed at her wet eyes, being careful not to smear up her eye make-up too much.

" You look beautiful baby sis." Said Colby quietly with a happy smile.

" Thank you, now go away, you're gonna make me cry." Said Violet, her voice already shaking.

" I'll see you outside. And you are already crying." Said Colby teasingly as he placed a quick kiss to Violet's cheek and then walked out of the room, just in time to get away from his older sister Caitlin and a slew of giggly purple dressed bridesmaids.

Colby made his way down the stair, passing by Greg and Sam, who were hauling up some camera equipment to take some candids of the bride and bridesmaids.

When Colby got outside, the bright afternoonsun greeted him, along with a steadily growing crowd of family and friends, the place was also filling up with parked cars. Colby however, was searching for only one person in particular.

" If your looking for Charlie, he's over at Cyclone's corral with Jesse and Shelly." Came a familiar male voice.

Colby turned and gave his father a grateful smile before heading off for said corral.

Colby smiled as he caught sight of the man he loved, standing beside the corral with Jesse in his arms and Shelly bouncing happily beside them, they were all marvelling at Cyclone. Jesse and Shelly looked absolutely adorable in their outfits. Shelly was dressed in a cute little red sun-dress and had her curly hair tied back in a messy ponytail. Jesse was in a little black suite and looked a lot like a minnie version of his uncle Colby.

" Hey you three, what ya doin?" Asked Colby as he picked up Shelly.

" Cyclone's talking to us." Squealed Shelly happily.

It was true, Cyclone was standing in his corral, nodding his head and moving his lips in a whimsical fashion, like he was saying something. It was quiet hilarious.

It was like Cyclone too, was excited about the upcoming nuptuals.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 29: The I Do's

After they all bid Cyclone a fond farewell, Charlie opted to join George and the kids as they walked up the trail to the lake, following the steady procession of people alreday walking. The four of them where joined by James and Lily.

Colby would be driving the carrage with his father while Deborah, Caitlin and Violet would be riding in the carriage. The ceremony was going to be by the lake, and the reception would be in the big tent that had been set up a few yards from the house on the grassy lawn, complete with dancefloor.

When Charlie, James, George, and the kids got to the lake, they were transported to a dream world.

" Wow, is this what heaven looks like?" Asked Jesse as he eyed the beautiful archway and decorations. There were several long pews for everyone to sit in.

" Well,you two better get to your seats. I on the other hand, have to get the flower girl and ring bearer ready." Said George as he took his two children who had very important parts to play off to one of the aunt's who'd kept the important items, Charlie and James made their way over to the pews reserved for family, Charlie and James following. Lily cooed softly in Charlie's arms, Charlie had taken Lily so that her father could turn around in his seat and talk to a friend of his in the pew behind them.

" You look wonderful baby girl." Said Charlie as he held Lily in his lap, keeping both hand on her tiny body in a firm but gentle grip.

Lily smiled up at Charlie and held out both her tiny, cubby little hands. Charlie smiled and craned his head down so that the baby could touch his face. Lily gave him a toothless grin as she immediately wrapped her tiny little fingers around the tip of Charlie nose. Charlie chuckled quietly as Lily's hands traveled to his lips, the tiny fingers splayed out over them. Charlie carefully reached up with a hand to pull them away and place a soft kiss to them. His sole focus was on the baby in his care, he didn't notice the curious stares and murmers among some of the guests, who didn't know who he was.

" Hey Charlie, Lily, smile." Came an amused voice before there was a soft clicking sound. Charlie looked up to see Sam Granger with what else, a digital camera in his hands.

" Aww, this will look great in the album, along with the pics Violet gave me." Beamed Sam as he leaned over to show Charlie the picture he'd just taken. It was of Lily and Charlie looking at each other adoringly, Charlie with one of Lily's hands in his.

" That's looks wonderful, see baby girl you look great." Said Charlie happily to Lily. A few minutes later, he handed the infant back to her father and watched as things slowly started to pick up. Richard was standing with the minister and groomsmen at the altar, all of them looking regal in their tuxedos.

" Hey." Came another voice as Greg took the seat beside James.

" Hey." Said both James and Charlie. There was one seat left in the pew, next to Charlie, that was reserved for the oldest Granger son once he was done playing driver of the fairy tale carriage.

A few minutes later there was a distant sound of neighing and wheels rolling along dirt. The carriage. The entire congregation turned andlooked backas the carriage emmerged from the woods.There was a collective sound of awe at the sight of the beautiful bride and her entrance. Charlie's gaze however, was on the man driving the carrage, looking proud and tall as he pulled the reins of the gigantic Percheron pulling the carrage, bringing the crude vehicle to a stop.

Colby and John quickle clambered off the driver's seat of the carrage and trotted over to the side to help the ladies get out of the back. Colby helped his mother and older sister while John took the hand of his baby daughter.

The four Grangers took a moment to savor the fact that Violet was going to be someones wife in mere minutes.

" Are you ready Bumble-Bee?" Asked Colby as he wrapped an arm around his mother, who was very near tears.

" Yeah... I'm ready." Said Violet in a steady, clear voice.

" C'mon baby girl, we have an isle to walk down." Smiled John as he looped his daughter's arm around his own,the small band of violins beside the altar set-up started playing, the signal for the Flower girl and the Ring Bearer. After Shelly and Jesse had walked down the isle, earning a whole bunch of awws, Colby and Deborah walked down the isle, Deborah composing herself enough to walk proudly beside her oldest son.

Then, the new melody was played, announcingthe arrival of the bride. The entire congregation got to their feet as Violet Granger and her Father John walked down the isle, calm and regal.

" Who gives away this woman?" Asked the Minister when the pair reached the altar.

" I do." Said John, his voice slightly shaky as he gave away his daughter and walked to join his now quietly weeping wife wear she sat with Greg's arm around her.

Colby had taken the seat beside Charlie and with a calming smile from the curly haired man he loved, he watched his baby sister get married.

" Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 30: Time To Party and the Devine Sign of Possibility

" I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Smiled the Minister amid cheers and applause as Richard and Violet shared the first kiss as a married couple.

" It's party time!" Whooped Violet as she and Richard led the way back down the isle, hand in hand, amid the flower petals that were being thrown in the air as they passed.

Richard and Violet climbed into the carriage, with Sam taking pictures while Greg drove. Everybody else was walking the trail back to the reception tent. When they got their, everybody took their seats at the elegantly decorated tables. Charlie and Colby kept stealing glances at each other from across the table where they sat with Caitlin, James, George, and the kids. The two of them had elected to stay low-key with each other, they very well knew that there were some guest who would not be as accepting of their kind of relationship as others.

With no further delay, things got underway and as Violet stated, it was time to party indeed.

The speeches were made and the champagne glasses were raised and there was joy all around.

Then the bride and groom got up for the first dance, everyone smiling at the sight of the ecstatic couple, very much in love. After Violet and Richard had shared their special dance together, the young and old got up onto the dancefloor.

Colby and Charlie however, sat at the table and watched. Both men knew full well that the both of them would have to wait till everything was over and most of the guests were gone before their was any serious showing of public affection. For know, Colby watched with a small spike of jealousy as one of the bridesmaids asked Charlie if he wanted to dance. Charlie sent a discreet glance at Colby, a silent apology,Colby gave an almost imperceptable nod of begrudging consent and watched his lover shyly walk away with young woman.

A few minutes later, Colby himself was asked for a dance as well, thankfully, from his mother Deborah.'

Deborah Granger smiled as she eyed her oldestson, who was continuously stealing glances at something behind her. She knew full well who it was, Charlie and the bridesmaid he was dancing with.

" So...How long have you and Violet's oldest brother been dating?" Asked the Bridesmaid, Anna.

Charlie was rendered speechless for a moment before he regained his composure, somewhat.

" How'd you figure it out?" Asked Charlie with a breathless chuckle.

" Please, I could see the vibe coming off the both of you ever since the morning began. I must say, you guys look really good together. Smiled Anna, this caused Charlie to laught soflty in relief and pleasure at the complement as he and Anna danced gracefully to the soft melody the DJ was playing.

Meanwhile, back to Colby and his mother...

" Honey, don't worry about him, he's dancing with Anna, she's already figured out the two of you." Smiled Deborah as she gave her son's hand a reassuring squeeze.

" Hold up... She figured it out? I thought we were being discreet." Said Colby, feeling both shock and relief wash over him as he danced more happily with his mom.

_" Well, I guess it wasn't discreet enough, besides, you shouldn't have to hide."_ Thought Deborah with a sigh

And so, the hours passed by like it always did when one was having fun. The four teered wedding cake was cut and Violet got a laugh as she gentlysmashed a piece of in onto her husband's face, all cream and chocolate cake.

Then all the single young ladies grew excited as the moment arrived. The bouquet toss. Everybody else had clear away from the dancefloor in order to avoid the female football game that was about to happen.

Colby and Charlie stood off to the back, behind the many anxious young ladies, eager to see who'd catch the coveted floral trophy.

" Is everybody ready?" Yelled Violet as she looked back at the crowd waiting for her to toss.

" C'mon girl, throw it!"

" Yeah, were waiting!"

" Sorry girls but that bouquet's mine!"

Among the many excited mummers and urges by the lovely ladies.

Violet beamed and turned back around, gripping her bouquet in both her hands. He arms moved in a graceful arch as she tossed the bouquet high into the air.

Everybody watched as the florals made a high arch over the dancefloor, several ladies jumping into the air trying to catch it. The bouquet was headed towards the back... straight towards a certain curly haired math genius.

Charlie had had his head turned to say something to Colby. Charlie turned his head in time to see something coming towards him instinctively, he held his hands open as the bouquet quitely landed into them.

Charlie stared down at what was in his hands in utter bewilderment before he looked up to see Colby staring at him with the same expression on his face. Everybody else was stunned by who'd won the trophy,tradition states, who ever catches the bouquet woud be the next to get married. ( Note: I don't know for sure if that's what the bouquet toss means Tee Hee. squirming nervously.)

Then the sound of dissappointed moans and happy cheers filled the tent. Charlie however, was deaf to it all as he stared back and forth from the bouquet in his hands and the man he was madly in love with. Colby himself was still stunned, though in his mind was a myriad of questions swirling around. Then, there was a flash as Sam's camera took pictures. Colby watched as a nervous grin spread across Charlie face as he fiddled with his unexpected prize, Sam snapping away taking pictures while Violet was jumping up and down as she bound across the dancefloor and hugged Colby then Charlie.

" Well, looks like James was right John, Charlie's a keeper." Smiled Deborah as she hugged her husband's arm.

" Yeah, looks like. But who knows what the future holds for the two of them, for all our kids." Sighed John, chuckling as he watched his oldest son and the man he clearly in love withblush furiously, looking like two tomatoes.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 31: A Secret with Cyclone And Time to Go

Shortly after he caught the bouquet, Charlie slipped away from the reception tent. He needed some air. With the bouquet still clutched in his hand, Charlie decided he'd keep a certain four-legged friend company.

Cyclone looked up from where he'd been pawing at the dirt when he noticed the familiar curly haired friend whowas so gentle and nice to him coming to see him again. Cyclone neighed softly as he trotted over to Charlie, knickering in approval when the young man gently petted the side of his neck. Cyclone poked his muzzle curiously at the sweet smelling flowers in Charlie's hands.

" Yeah, I caught the bouquet. You know what they say, well, actually you're a horse so you wouldn't know. It means there's a good chance I'll be the next person to get hitched." Smiled Charlie. Then he sighed.

" Hey Cyclone, can you keep a secret?" Asked Charlie, laughing softly as Cyclone nodded his head in that little horse way.

" Well... If what they say about these things are true and I do end up settling down...I hope it's with Colby. Huh, listen to me, talking about who I wanna be with for the rest of my life. How did I get so lucky as to find someone like him? It's strange, I used to think I'd be flying solo all my life but now... I can't imagine my life without him. I wonder if this is what my mom meant when she said that the moment she met my dad, she knew he was the one?" Sighed Charlie as he scratched behind Cyclone's ears, totally unaware of a certain someone who'd heard the entire admission from where he'd hidden behind one of the big oak trees.

Colby Granger found himself once again in a stupor over what he'd just heared and witnessed.

Charlie wanted to be with him, to spend the rest of his life with him. Colby had a myriad of emotions running through him. Shock, fear, disbelief, and Love, the kind of love that could drive anyone crazy with happiness. Colby fought the urge to run out of his hiding place and wrap his arms around Charlie, never let him go, tell him that he couldn't imagine being with anyone else either.

Instead, Colby regained control of his emotions and slowly, deliberatly stepped out of his hiding place and walked towards Charlie.

" Hey, there you are." Said Colby, acting like he hadn't heard that live altaring conversation.

" Oh hey, I just needed some air, that's all." Said Charlie ashe turned to greet his lover.

" Mind if I catch some air with you?" Asked Colby, chuckling when instead of answering right away, Charlie stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Colby's middle, the latter in turn wrapping his arms around Charlie's shoulders. The two of them stayed that way in peaceful silence before the headed back to the party.

A few hours later, it was time for Violet and Richard to go off on their honeymoon. Everybody was surrounding the sleek black town car that would take the newlyweds to the airport.

There were many tearful hugs and murmered goodbyes.

" I'll see you later Bumble-Bee." Said Colby as he fought back tears.

" Yeah, you will." Said Violet, who was crying freely as she threw her arms around her brother in a tight hug.

" Take care of yourself, and Charlie, I think he caught the bouquet for a reason." Whispered Violet before she pulled away and after giving Charlie a hug and whispering something to him, she headed to her husband's side, the both of them waving at everyone before getting into the car. The two of them kept waving out the car windows as the car drove away and disappeared around the corner.

And like that, the youngest Granger sister was gone, off to on her honeymoon, nowmarried to Richard.

Charlie and Colby would be leaving tomorrow afternoon, their week was up, L.A. and their lives were calling.

But for now, they were going to just be with Colby's family.

The next morning...

Colby came to awakeness with a tiny groan and stretched a little before he turned to eye his still sleeping companion. Charlie was asleep on his front, giving Colby a very much appreciated view of a pale, flawless back. With a smile, Colby wrapped his arm around Charlie's sleeping form, revelling in the feeling of the way the warm body shifted towards him. Colby moved to loom over Charlie and slowly leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Charlie's throat, gently making his way upwards to his jaw, cheek, and stopping at his temple.

" Mmm... Good morning." Said Charlie with a sleepy smile.

" Morning." Said Colby before he continued his minstrations, coming to stop at a particularly sensitive spot behind Charlie's ear. Charlie let out a soft moan and snuggled back even further into Colby's embrace. Charlie then turned over onto his side so that he faced Colby's smiling visage.

" So... We go home today." Said Charlie quietly.

" Yeah, I called Don yesterday, he'll be there to pick us up." Answered Colby.

A few minutes later, Colby gently dragged Charlie out of bed and into the shower. A good twenty minutes later the two of them were coming down the stairs for breakfast.

" Morning all." Greeted Colby.

" Morning." Said Charlie.

" Morning you two." Said John, his tone subdued, along with everyone else at the table.

" Hey, why the long faces?" Asked Charlie as he eyed Jesse and Shelly, who were both looking crestfallen where they sat.

" Oh, it's nothing really, we're all just a little down. Violet's already gone and... You two are leavin' today." Answered Greg.

Both Colby and Charlie sighed in unision.

" But we will be back the next time we get some time off." Said Colby reassuringly, Charlie nodding in agreement.

After breakfast, Colby and Charlie headed to the stables for a private ride together, Charlie detoured to say Hi to Cyclone. Once Shiva and Sugarplumb were saddled and ready, Colby and Charlie led them out into the warm morning sun. It was ten o'clock, their flight would be at 3:30 PM and it was an hour and a half drive to the Lewiston Airport.

" Hey Sam, you can take pictures when we get back." Called Colby from atop Shiva, there was an underlying warning for the Granger twins to stay away or face their oldest brother's wrath.

" I'll get my camera ready until then." Called Sam with an apologetic smile to Charlie and Colby as he and Greg headed back into the house.

Colby kept stealing glances at Charlie, who had trotted slightly ahead of him on Sugarplumb, looking carefree, all the while keeping control of the powerful animal he was riding. Colby urged Shiva into a light trot to catch up with Charlie. The two of them rode along side each other in comfortable silence as they took the other trail that led to a quiet and less open place.

Colby figured they could go their to talk... among other things.

The place was actually a small waterfall and the little pool it created, Colby would always come up there alone sometimes to think, cry, to just have a moment away from his five other siblings.

An hour later...

Colby and Charlie had composed themselves and straightened out their clothes as to avoid suspicion of what they'd been doing, now they were riding back to the house so Sam could get some pictures.

The two of them had just walked past the stables when Sam saw them.

" Hey you two, how about a few pics of the both of you galloping?" Called Sam as he finished seting up his tripod.

" Okay!" Yelled back Colby.

" You ready?" He asked Charlie, who's only reply was a slow smile spreading across his face.

" Yaah!" Yelled Charlie as he urged Sugarplumb into a full gallop. Colby reacted immediatly and with a firm smack of the reigns, he urged Shiva into a gallop, in hot persuit.

Sam was smiling and already snapping pictures as the two of them galloped past him onto the grassy lawn, the reception tent had already been clear away.

After several wonderful shot, Sam watched in awe as Sugarplumb reared onto her hind legs and bugled to the sky, Charlie calmly holding on and moving with his horse. All that was missing was a hat and a gun.

" Oh wow, he must have been a cowboy in his past life!" Said George as he and the rest of the family watched the magestic spectacle.

A few minutes later, both of them were done riding and were leading their horses back to the stables. Greg and James ended up doing all the unsaddling and putting putting the horses back in their stalls.

" That was fun." Said Charlie with a breathless laugh.

" Damn Charlie, you were awesome on that horse but please, don't put yourself at risk like that." Said Colby, a worried expression on his face, for one terrifying second he'd thought that Charlie would fall when Sugarplumb had reared.

Charlie resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Colby's neck.

" I'm sowee." Said Charlie, doing his best impersonation of Shelly and laying on the puppy dog stare for good measure.

Colby melted immediately and wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist. The two of them looked at each other lovingly, the moment only broken when they hear the sound of a camera going off.

" Sam." Sighed Colby as he turned to see a grinning Sam with a camera in hand.

And so, the photo Op continued with everybody taking pictures with everyone, but mostly, it was everyone taking a picture with either Charlie, Colby, or both. There were even a few shots of Charlie and Cyclone that caused laughs all around when the beautiful black stallion literally pulled back his lips, exposing his teeth in a horse grin as Charlie started laughing beside him. That would be a great humor shot, Charlie and the horse who ain't camera shy.

Before they knew it, it was 1:00 PM, Colby and Charlie would be leaving in half an hour, James and John driving them to the airport in Lewiston.

Charlie and Colby quietly went up to their room and started getting their things together, refilling their duffle bags. Ten minutes later, the two of them silently made their way downstairs, all bags in tow.

Deborah Granger had already burst into tears, as had Caitlin and Shelly. The only female not crying, was baby Lily tucked safely in her father's arms.

" Hey Momma, please don't cry, it's not like we aren't gonna come back." Said Colby as he pulled his mother into a tight hug.

" I know baby but, I still don't want you bothto go." Said Deborah tearfully. While Colby hugged his mother, Charlie was saying goodbye to a very tearful Shelly, holding her in his arms.

" Hey Shelly sweetie, don't cry." SaidCharlie as hetried to sooth her.

" I don't want you and uncle Colby to go." Wailed Shelly.

" But sweetie, we have to, just like your aunt Violet had to leave. But that doesn't mean we won't come back and visit you guys right?"Said Charlie.

Shelly pulled back and nodded tearfully. Charlie smiled at her and she smiled back through her tears.

" Can I get an Eskimo kiss?" Asked Charlie, his voice slightly gruffer than normal.

Shelly nodded and touched the tip of her nose to Charlie's in that affectionate gesture.

With a tearful goodbye to everyone, Colby and Charlie followed John and James to the car.

It was time to go to the airport in Lewiston. It was time to go home.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 32: The Flight Home Is Delayed To Say The Least

The drive to the airport was done in relative silence, with James and John Granger sitting in the front, James was driving and John was in the passenger seat. Colby and Charlie sat in the with Colby's hand seeking out Charlie's, their fingers intertwining.

Colby stared out the car-window, he was troubled as to why he felt this small feeling in his gut, a sense of something bad coming their way.

When they got to the airport, James helped Colby get the dufflebags out of the back of the Freestyle. The four of them headed into the airport and found the Delta Airlines line, their tickets and passports ready. Once their duffle bags had safely been but onto the baggae belt, Colby and Charlie headed down to the waiting area where all the shops and restaurants were, with John and James in tow. The four of them sat and waited for the boarding call for Flight 218 back to Los Angeles.

" Charlie, could I have a word with you in private?" Asked John. With a hesitant smile, Charlie left his laptop back in Colby's care and followed the senior Granger. The two of them stood outside a small coffe shop.

" What's on your mind sir?" Asked Charlie nervously.

" First off, it's John and I just wanted to say... Thank you for that talk we had a few days ago, you helped me reconcile with my boy." Said John.

" Oh, it was nothing sir... I mean John." Said Charlie with a sheepish grin. Then he felt shock course through him as John Granger pulled him into a firm hug.

" Charlie Eppes, consider yourself part of the family." Said John quietly with a smile as Charlie silently returned the hug.

The two men soon pulled apart and headed back to James and Colby, both of them beaming. Colby's brow knitted in confusion at the happy expressions on both his father and lover's faces but confusion was quickly replaced by relief at how friendly Charlie and John were acting with each other.

All too soon, it was time to head to Departures. The four of them headed to the gates, John and James standing aside as Colby and Charlie got onto the line.

" Take care now, you hear?" Said John as he hugged Colby and Charlie.

" Yeah, we will." Said Colby, his voice shaking slightly as he fought back tears.

James also hugged his brother and Charlie.

" You take care of baby girl okay?" Said Colby.

" Yeah, I will, and she'll be wanting to see her uncles again, both of them." Said James with a small tremmer in his voice. Charlie felt tears sting his own eyes as he smiled.

" Yeah, she'll see them soon." Said Colby as he wrapped an arm around Charlie.

Then, they were walking through the metal detectors and getting scanned, glass walls seperating them form John and James. Once they were past scanning,Colby and Charlie waved back at the two Grangers before slowly disappearing down the terminal.

_" Goodbye son, goodbye Charlie. Come back soon."_ Thought John with a sigh as he and James headed out of the airport and back to the Freestyle for the quiet drive back home.

Charlie sighed as he rested his head on Colby's shoulder while they sat and waited for the boarding calls.

" Man, that week went by fast." Sighed Charlie.

" Yeah it did, but you managed to wiggle your way straight into everyones heart." Smiled Colby.

" Well, if you couldn't resist, what chance did those in your genepool, including you father have?" Said Charlie with a satisfied grin.

Colby chuckled quietly as he looked down at the top of his lover's curly hair head.

Then all of a sudden, that feeling of uneasiness returned.

" Colby, what's wrong?" Asked Charlie as he felt his lover tense up.

" Something's not right." Said Colby, who wasnowon full alert.

No sooner had Colby said these words, there was a deafening bang as everything shook violently.

Chaos erupted throughout the building at everyone started running all at once. People screamed and ran for there lives as more explotions rocked the airport fromGos know where.

" CHARLIE!" Yelled Colby as he grabbed Charlie by his wrist and yanked him away from where they were sitting.

" Colby, what the hell's going on!" Yelled Charlie as he ran beside Colby back the way they had come, trying to stay together in the chaos that had erupted, and all the people who were running left and right in a stampeed.

" I don't know but don't you dare let go of me!" Gritted out Colby as he and Charlie were jostled and rammed by the other people.

The smell of smoke and fire reached Colby's nose.

" Oh my God, what the hell just happened?" He screamed to no one in particular.

" One of the Planes just blew up, I think it was Delta Flight 218 bound for LA!" Came a woman's voice, Colby turned to see an Airport employee.

" Was anybody on the plane?" Asked Charlie as Colby pulled him against his body.

" No, we hadn't started boarding yet, thank God!" Said the Woman before she disappeared into the crowd.

Then it happened, another person who'd stopped all of a sudden knocked into Colby and Charlie, tearing them apart.

" CHARLIE!" Screamed Colby as he tried futily to reach out and grab Charlie.

" COLBY!" Screamed Charlie as he too reached out to try and grab Colby's hand.

But, the wave of people swept them away from each other, Colby watching in horror as Charlie was swallowed up by the gigantic crowd of stampeeders.

" CHARLIE NOOOOO!" Screamed Colby as he too was swallowed up by the stampeed.

Meanwhile, back in at the Granger Family House...

John and James had just gotten back. John had just stepped into the kitchen when he heard Caitlin scream.

" MOM! DAD! EVERYONE COME QUICK!" Shrieked Caitlin. Everyone came running to see what was wrong and they all stopped dead when they saw Caitlin point to the T.V.

_"Breaking News! We have just received word that Delta Airlines Flight 218 bound for Los Angeles has just exploded where it was docked at Lewistion National Airport."_


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 33: Finding You and Holding On

Deborah Granger let out a shrill scream as she gazed horrified at the T.V. screen and the image of the twisted, mangled wreck that was once an airplane,burning with huge flames all around.

_" My son is in that building."_ Thought John in a daze. Everyone was frozen where they stood or sat until Shelly and Jesse started wailing in fear as well.

" C'mon snap out of it, we gotta go!" Yelled Sam as he grabbed the car keys from a still stunned James. Greg followed, yanking James with him to the door, George also following. John Granger had snapped out of his trance and run after his frantic sons.

" Wait, you're not goin anywhere without me. Caitlin, keep the kids safe." Said Deborah sternly, quashing any protest with a glare as she followed her husband, the five of them piling into the large Ford Freestyle and screeching off at breakneck speed down the road, the chaotic scene of the Lewiston National Airport being their destination.

" Please dear God let my babies be alright." Sobbed Deborah as James wrapped a comforting arm around her.

Everybody in th car was thinking the same thing.

Meanwhile in Los Angeles, mainly theLAX Airport...

FBI Agent Don Eppes had been waiting at arrivalswith his father Alan and fellow agents Megan Reeves and David Sinclair when every single T.V. monitor in the building was blaring out the news. And several people were dumbfounded by the news that all air traffic had been stopped indefinitely.

_" Breaking news! We have just received word that earlier toady Delta Airlines Flight 218 bound for L.A. exploded into the massive smoldering wreck you see now. The Aircraft had been docked at the Lewiston National Airport. As of now, there is no word on how many casualties but thankfully, no one was on the plane, I repeat, no one was on the plane." _

Don Eppes felt like someone had punched him in the gut, hard.

" Don... Isn't that their flight?" Asked Megan in disbelief. One look at Don's face was all the confirmation she needed. Her eyes grew wide with horror.

" Oh... My... God... C-Charlie... Colby." Whispered Alan, terror gripping him at he stared at the image of the chaos in Lewiston.

" But they said nobody was onboard the plane. They should be okay." Said David, trying to convince himself as much as the three other people.

Wordlessly, Don whipped out his cell-phone and pressed the button for speed-dial, hoping against hope that someone would answer. When he got none, he felt dread wash over him further.

Meanwhile, at the Lewiston National Airport...

The bright afternoon sun greeted Colby Granger harshly as he found himself outside in the chaos, alone. The FBI Agent was beside himself with terror but he quickly quashed it down, knowing that panicing would never help him find his Charlie.

" Hey! you alright?" Asked a Fire Fighter, Emergency services was arriving at the scene.

" Yeah, I'm okay." Answered Colby as he dug into his pocket for his badge.

" Well then get the hell out of here!" Yelled the Fire Fighter as he tried to yank Colby away from the building.

" Federal Agent! And I'm not goin anywhere, my partner's still in there." Growled Colby.

" What the hell's the FBI doing in Lewiston?" Asked the Fire Fighter as he quit yanking Colby away.

" I was on vacation, and he isn't that kind of partner." Said Colby, momentarily stunning the Emergency worker.

" Well, I'll be, this is a first." Said the Fire Fighter.

" Gimme some gear, I'm going back in there with or without your help." Growled Colby, his green eyes blazing.

" Fine, go grab a mask and jacket from the truck, then come with me." Said the Fire Fighter as he pointed to the red fire engine. Colby probably broke the record for the fastest sprint as he grabbed a jacket and mask before bolting back into the building beside theFire Fighter, who introduced himself as Ronnie Collins.

A few minutes later, a red Ford Freestyle came barreling onto the scene, six frantic members of the Granger family piling out and running up to the crime tap around the perimeter. A police officerstopped them.

"Stop, it's too dangerous for anyone to go in there, we are trying to get the situation under control." He said.

" Officer, my son is in there, he's a Federal Agent, have you seen him?" Asked Deborah desperately.

" Hey, yeah, I saw him." Said a passing Fire fighter.

" Where is he?" Asked Sam.

" He showed his badge to Collins and then grabbed a jacket and mask from the truck. He and Collins ran back into the building, said they were looking for his partner." Said the FireFighter.

" Oh God, Charlie." Whispered Deborah before she broke down into tears.

Meanwhile, inside the airport, Charlie fought his way through the chaos back towards where he'd last seen Colby. Charlie could feel his left side protest, he was in sheer agony. Beneath the layer of clothing, there would be a bleeding cut there, a little while ago, Charlie had been slammed against a broken store window, a jagged edge catching him. Thankfully, it was a shallow cut that didn't hit anything vital, but it was bleeding profusly.

_" I have to get out of here, the probability of another explosion is far too great, I hope to God your out there Colby."_ Thought Charlie as he fought his way through the throngs, which were thankfully thinning out as more and more people found exits out of the partially destroyedairport building.

Charlie was begining to feel light-headed, but he kept going anyway, frantically searching for Colby while also trying tofind the way out.

Colby and Collins had just passed by a broken shop when ajagged piece of metal caught the side of Colby leg.

" OW! DAMNIT!" Swore Colby as he felt the searing hot pain shoot up his entire leg, he almost collapsed but managed to regain his balance.

" Hey man, are you Okay!" Yelled Collins as he held Colby by the arm.

" I'm okay!Let's just keep going!" Yelled Colby as he limped onwards.

Charlie felt dizzy as he pulled his hand away from where it was clamped to his bleeding side. He stared in dazed fascination at the deep crimson that stained his fingers and palm. He then replaced his blood covered hand back over the spot where his light green T-shirt was torn and soaked. He caught sight of the metal detectors and glass wall where he and Colby had stepped through, clearing his head somewhat, Charlie stubbled towards them. He was unaware that Colby and Collins were headed for the same gates, but in the opposite direction.

" CHARLIE!" Called out Colby, in agony because of his leg, as he and Collins looked around the desserted shop and restaurant area.

Charlie became more alert when he heard the familiar voice call out his name from somewhere in the distance.With a thick swallow to keep the urge to scream in agony down, Charlie quickly stumbled towards the voice.

Colby and Collins were looking around frantically, not noticing the figure stumbling towards them until...

" C-Colby." Cried out Charlie as he caught sight of the man he loved.

Colby whirled around when he heared that voice and froze when he saw Charlie stumbling towards him. For a moment the world and all the chaos froze.

" CHARLIE!" Screamed Colby as he ran forward, ignoring his leg's protest as he all but tackled Charlie.

Charlie let out a sob of both pain and relief as he felt Colby's warmth surround him. Colby, hearing this sound of pain pulled back so that he could look Charlie over.

" Oh My God!" He swore when he saw his lover's hand clamped over a steadily growing red stain on the side of his shirt.

" Colby, you leg's bleeding." Said Charlie, caring more about his lover's state than his own,

" I know that, Come on." Said Colby as he gently began dragging Charlie towards the way out.

Charlie let out a soft cry of pain at the movement. Colby, hearing this, moved swiftly into action.

Without hesitation, Colby wrapped one arm around Charlie's shoulders and hooked the other under the smaller man's knees, picking him up with his injured sidefacing away from the FBI Agent carrying him.

" You're gonna be fine baby, just hold on." Said Colby as he carefully ran with the precious bundle in his arms, Collins beside him as the three of them made their way out of the building.

" Just hold on." Whispered Colby as he kept a firm grip around Charlie, who's face was twisted in a grimace of pain. The light from the outside was a few feet away.

With a breath of relief, Colby continued forward.

" Charlie, we're almost there." Said Colby. He looked down to see Charlie's face pale even further.

" C-Colby, I'm gonna pass out and not because I'm scared, I... Don't want to... But I am. B-Before I do... I love you." Said Charlie, his voice growing weaker with each word as he was steadily loosing the battle to stay awake.

" Charlie I love you more, don't worry, everything's gonna be fine, you can go ahead and pass out... just as long as you promise me you'll wake up. Promise me." Gritted out Colby as he watched his lover's eyes slowly loose focus.

" I...Promise." Said Charlie before his entire body went limp and his head lolled backwards just as they reached the exit, EMTs and Fire Fighters greeting them.

" I got two injured here! Help me out." Yelled Collinsas he wavedsome paramedics over.

Back at the crowd, James spotted his brother and Charlie.

" Look! Over there, it Colby and he's got Charlie with him!" He yelled as he pointed.

The five other people followed his finger and were stunned, relieved, and then terrifiedwhen they saw the oldest Granger son carrying the limp form ofhis loverin his arms, into the waiting hands of the paramedic.

The paramedics wrestled Charlieaway from Colby and were laying himonto a gurney, spewing out their medical lingo.

" Wait! Where are you taking him?" Asked Colby, utterly exhausted and in agony.

" The same place you're goin." Saidanother Paramedic when he saw the red stain of Colby's blue jeans. The paramedic began pulling Colby toa second gurney.

" COLBY!" Screamed Deborah as she and John pushed past the police officer and tape, the both of them barreling towards their son.

" Momma! Dad!"Sobbed Colby as he limped forward to meet his extremely releived parents. The two older Grangers collided with their son in a three way hug, Deborah sobbing with relief.

" I hate to break up the reunion but, your son's hurt, he has to come with us." Said the Paramedic from earlier.

" I'm coming with you." Said John immediately.

" I'll go with Charlie." Said Deborah too as she gave her son a quick hug and hurried off to the ambulance they were loading Charlie into.

She climbed in and the doors closed before closed and the ambulance sped off to the nearest hospital.

" C'mon Son, they have to fix you up." Said John as he and the Paramedic helped Colby get to the waiting gurney.

_" Hold on for me Charlie."_ Thought Colby as he was loaded into the ambulance with his father by his side, holding his hand tightly.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 34: A Promise Kept

The ride to the hospital was a scary one for Deborah Granger as she watched the paramedic cut away Charlie's green shirt, exposing the still bleeding wound in his side. Charlie pale and unresponsive as he lay on the gurney.

" How bad is it?" Asked Deborah, resisting the urge to throw up at the sight of all thst blood.

" It's not that bad, there doesn't seem to be anything in the wound, looks clean and I think he passed out from slight blood loss and fear. It looks good, but we'll see what the Docs got to say" Answered the Paramedic as he applied gauze to the wound.

In another ambulance, Colby let out a groan of pain as the Paramedic cut his jeans away so that he could get to the wound which was deep, but nothing a few stitches couldn't fix.

" Don't worry man, you're gonna live, they'll stitch you right up when we get to the hospital." Smiled the Medic. John wrapped a reassuring arm around his son, all the while gripping on of Colby's hands tightly in his other hand.

" It's not me I'm worried about." Said Colby with a sigh, anxiety on high.

" Hey man, I caught a glimpse at your boyfriend's injury before they loaded him in, he's gonna pull through, it didn't look that bad. Just have faith." Smiled the Medic as he gently pressed a gauze bandage to the wound.

When the ambulance Charlie was in got to the hospital, the ER was prepped andwaiting for them. The two paramedics pulled the gurney with Charlie out of the ambulance, Deborah right behind them.

" What have we got?" Asked a Doctor in green scrubs.

" Male, late twenties to early thirties, unconscious with a single laceration to the upper abdomen, looks clean, possible smoke inhalation, he's one of the people caught in the airport explosion." Said one of the Medics.

" Another one, well at least it's not that serious, thank God." Said the Doc.

" Can I come in there with him?" Asked Deborah.

" May I ask who are you miss?" Asked the Doctor.

" I'm Deborah Granger, and this young man is Charlie Eppes, my son's significant other. They were supposed to be on that Plane but..." Deborah trailed off.

" Okay, we'll patch him up quick." Said the Doc as they rolled Charlie away, leaving Deborah to watch from behind the door window as they started working on Charlie.

A few minutes later the ambulance carrying Colby and his Dad rolled in. Colby let out a small curse of protest when they were unloading him from the back of the rig, the movement jarring his injured leg.

Another doctor was waiting for them.

" What have we got?" He asked as he trotted alongside the gurney.

" Male, 34 years old, single laceration to the upperleg and possible smoke inhalation, he's another one from the airport blast, he ran in to get someone out." Said the Medic.

" Okay people, lets patch him up." Said the Doctor as they rolled Colby into another room, leaving John to explain some things to the nurses and ask about were his wife and a certain curly haired young man were.

" John!" Called out Deborah when she spotted her husband.

" Deb!" Yelled John as he trotted over to hishaggard looking wife.

" Deb honey, how's Charlie? Is he alright?" Asked John urgently.

John watched as Deborah sighed heavely, John feeling the beginings of dred settle over him until, a tired but happy smiled spread across his wife's face.

" He's going to be just fine but, he's still out like a light. The Doctor said he'd wake up soon and that they stitched up the cut in his side. They're gonna move him to recovery in a little bit. What about Colby? Where is he? Where's my son?" Asked Deborah desperately.

" He's gonna be just fine, their patching him up as we speak, he's in that room over there." Said John with a tired smile of his own as he watched his wife boltaway to the room he'd just pointed to.

" Colby!" Cried Deborah in relief as she saw her son, more annoyed than in pain as a nurse sat stitching up the cut on his leg.

" Momma!" Said Colby in relief as hismother bound forward and gently wrapped her arms around him.

" Oh thank God you're alright." Sighed Deborah as she hugged her oldest son.

" Momma, where's Charlie? Is he alright? Please tell me." Asked Colby, anxiety burning brightly in his green eyes.

" He's gonna be just fine dear, the cut on his side wasn't that serious, they patched him just like you'rebeing patched up. He's still unconscious, but it's more like he's in a deep sleep. They're gonna betaking him up to recovery." Said Deborah reassuringly, watching relief wash over her son.

" Well, we are done here." Smiled the Nurse as she taped on a large gauze bandage over the now neatly stitched cut.

" Does he get a lolly pop?" Asked Deborah, earning a chuckle from the nurse and a groan of embarassment from Colby.

" No, he gets crutches if he needs them." Said the Nurse with a smile as she watched Colby instanly brighten up at the thought of being on his feet and able to get out of here.

Meanwhile, a red Ford Freestyle had just come barreling into the Hospital parking lot.

" I'll park the car, the rest of you get in there and find Mom and Dad." Ordered Greg from the driver's seat.

James, Sam, and George obeyed wordlessly and piled out of the vehicle, running towards the ER entrance.

The three other members of the Granger family ran head long into the front desk, immediately sending a volley of questions to the unprepared receptionist. The Receptionist was about to call security when John spotted two of his sons and his son in law.

" Hey, over here!" Yelled John as he waved at them from down the hall.

The three men at the front desk turned to see there father waving at them and immediately took off running to greet him.

" Dad, what's goin on? How are Colby and Charlie? Where are they?" Asked James immediately.

Before John could answer them, a door off to the side opened to reveal Colby and Deborah Granger. Colby had a crutch under one arm, an insistance from Deborah who'd gone into fullmother-hen mode.

" Big Brother!" Yelled James as he and Sam rushed forward, throwing themselves at Colby.

Colby winced slightly but hugged both of his brothers. They were about to barrage him with questions when another door opened to reveal a Doctor and a nurse pushing out a gurney with an unconscious Charlie resting on it.

Colby hobbled forward and gazed at his lover's still unconscious form, it was true what Deborah had said, Charlie looked more like he wasin a peacfully deep sleep. The doctor from earlier immediately caught on as to who Colby was to the young man on the gurney.

" He'll wake up anytime now don't worry." Said the Doctor with a reassuring smile. Colby nodded mutely.

" All of you can come on up to recovery in a little bit, but for know, just him." He added, motioning for Colby to come with them as they rolled Charlie away towards the elevator. Before he followed, Colby turned to his family.

" Someone give me a cell-phone." He ordered, George complying instantly, handing him his own.

" Give Caitlin a call first." Said George as he watched Colby nod and then follow the gurney with Charlie in it into the elevator.

The ride up to Recovery was made in silence with Colby staring silently at Charlie where he lay. Colby had the cell-phone clenched in his hand as the elevator door opened and they wheeled Charlie out, Colby limping after them. Once they got Charlie situated in an empty room, the doctor told the nurse to call him when Charlie woke up. While the nurse checked to make sure eveything was alright with Charlie, Colby sank into one of the chairs in the room and flipped the cell-phone open and punched in the number for the house.

Ring... Ring...

" H-Hello?" Came the tearful voice of Caitlin Granger-Dawson.

" Katey, it's me." Said Colby, his voice gruff and shaking.

" Colby? Oh Thank God, are you alright!" Sobbed Caitlin, in the distance, Colby could also hear a baby crying, Lily.

" I'm okay, I got away with a cut on my leg that they stitched up here at the hospital." Answered Colby.

" Oh God, wait... What about Charlie, is he alright?" Asked Caitlin urgently.

" He got a cut to his side and passed out, they say he'll be alright but, he hasn't woken up yet." Answered Colby, his throat constricting painfully as he spoke.

On the other end of the line, Colby heard Caitlin begin to sob freely, with two other, younger voices in the background.

" C'mon big sis, don't start that, he's gonna be fine, the doc said it was more like he's asleep than anything." Said Colby, trying to be reassuring when in truth, he was still scared out of his mind as he looked at Charlie's still form on the bed.

Than a new voice filled the line.

" Uncle Colby?" Came a small, childs voice, Jesse.

" Jesse, is that you little buddy?" Asked Colby.

" Uncle Colby, why's mom crying?" Asked the little boy.

" Oh, she's crying cause she's happy me and Charlie are okay, don't be scared." Assured Colby.

" You got hurt?" Asked Jesse.

" A little bit but, we'll be okay." Said Colby.

" Where's Charlie?" Asked Jesse.

" Oh he's... He's sleeping right now buddy, I'll tell him youasked about him when he... wakes up." Said Colby as he battled back tears.

"For now, just take care of your mommy, okay?" He added.

" Okay, bye uncle Colby." Said Jesse before the line went dead.

Now, Colby was alone, with only the soft sound of his own breathing. With a thick swallow, Colbypulled thechair he was sitting in closer to the hospital bed. For the better part of an eternity, all Colby could do was stare at Charlie's profile.

" Umm... H-hey Charlie, it's me... We made it out. They say you're gonna wake up anytime now. Please Charlie... Please wake up soon, cause you scared the hell out of me today, you're still scaring me right now, laying here... like thisand I... I c-can't ..." Whispered Colby, trailing offas he finally let thewalls crumble, tears spilling from his eyes.

Colby reached out and gently took one of Charlie's hands in both of his own. He brought Charlie's hand to his lips, kissing each fingertip. Colby then brought the back of Charlie's hand to his cheek, feeling somewhat reassuredwhen he felt how warm it was.

" Please come back to me. You promised." Whispered Colby as he began to sob quietly as he bowed his head.

He was so busy crying and allowing the horrors of the day to get tohim, he didn't see a pair ofdeep, almost blackeyesflutter open and blink away the tendrils of unconsciousness.

_" Where... Am I and who's crying?"_ Thought Charlie as hetook in his surroundings. Then, things started coming back to him, the airport, the plane, the explosion, the stampeed of people,getting seperated and then finding his way back to...

" Colby." Whispered Charlie as his eyes fell on his lover sitting beside him.

Colby froze when he heard this whisper.

" Charlie?" He asked as he looked up at his lover's face, feeling a jolt asa pair of deep brown eyes he loved so much, stared back at him.

" Hey Colby, I'm awake... just like I promised you." Whispered Charlie as he squeezed the hand that was held tightly in Colby's.

Instead of saying anything, Colby surged forward and pressed his lips to Charlie's, who smiled into the kiss and wrapped his other arm around Colby's neck, pulling him even closer.

When they pulled apart, Colby said he'd go call the nurse but before he could go, Charlie stopped him.

" Colby, if you start calling me baby on a regular basis, I'll start callin you buttercup."


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 35: A Way to Get To Lewiston Idaho

Once word got out that Charlie was awake, the six members of the Granger family who were waiting downstair all piled into the elevator and headed up to Recovery.

When the elevator doors opened, they all piled out and found the doctor from earlier, who'd just received the call and was on his way.

" See, what did I tell you?" Smiled the Doctor as they all reached Charlie's room, where Colby was helping Charlie into a sitting position.

And so the mothering began as the six members of the Granger family surrounded Colby and Charlie, all of them voicing their concerns and relief at seeing the young man awake and well.

The doctor checked Charlie over, giving him a nearly clean bill of health as he perscribed some ani-biotics for both him and Colby.

" When can we take them home?" Asked Deborah with an arm wrapped around Colby's shoulder.

" I don't see why they both can't go home today. You two are incredibly lucky considering the situtation. Where you guys really gonna be on flight 218?" Asked the Doc.

" Yeah, we were." Said Colby quietly.

The Grangers thanked the doctor before turning their attention back on Colby and Charlie.

" Do you need anything Charlie?" Asked John.

" No, I'm okay... I just wish my Brother and Dad were here." Sighed Charlie.

The others in the room felt a wave of sadnessand understood completely the young man's want to see his own family.

" I've been trying to get Don on the cell but, it's not getting through." Sighed Colby.

Charlie nodded and then, an idea struck him.

" Colby, couldI get that phone please?" Asked Charlie.

Colby handed the phone over to Charlie who flipped it open and dialed a number.

The Granger's all watched as Charlie waited for someone to answer.

" Hello Bob?" Asked Charlie.

" Yeah, I'm alright, listen... Could I ask a favor of you?"...

Meanwhile, back in Los Angeles...

Don Eppes had been trying frantically to get a call through to Charlie or Colby, finding no one answering back. He was still at theAirport where all air traffic was still at a stand-still.

Alan, Megan, and David were watching one of the T.V. Monitors anxiously, the images of the burning plane and rescue efforts still dominating all the stations. Than a new image came forth.

" Don,Mr. Eppeslook!" Said Megan urgently as she pointed to the T.V.

The two otherEppes looked up to the monitor and both inhaled sharply at what they saw.

_" This is startling video footage of the rescue efforts in which Fire Fighters rescued acivilian from inside the chaotic scene of the Airport."_

On the monitor, the shaky video of Colby Granger with a fire fighter's jacket.carrying Charlie out of the building.

" Oh my god no, Charlie!" Gasped Alan as he watched theimage of hisyoungestson laying limp in his lover's arms with a blood covered hand over his left side.

Donpaled further and tried valiantly to tokeep the bile in his stomach from rising up as he watched the paramedics wrestle his brother's unconscious form from his fellow agent and load him into an ambulance.

" Oh myGod, their both alive." Cried Megan in relief.

" Yeah, but they were both hurt." Said David grimly as he watched the image of Colby alsbeing loaded intoan ambulance.

_"There's still no word on the identities of these two men or their current condition."_

" Isthere an Agent Don Eppes around here?" Came a new voice.

Don whirled around to see a group of guys inblack suits and sunglasses walked quickly towards them.

" Yeah, that's me." Answered Don as the men stopped before them.

" Agent Eppes, I'm Kyle Jenson withthe NSA." Said Jenson as he shook Don's hand.

" The NSA? What are you guys doin here, shouldn't you be in Idaho?" Asked Don, his brow knitting in confusion.

" Oh, we are on way, we just came to pick up you and your father." Said Jensen.

" Wait, what do you mean?" Asked Alan.

" I am under specificorders from Director Robert Thompkins himself to bring the both of you to Lewiston Idaho." Answered Jensen.

" Bless you Charlie." Murmered Don as he and Alan followed the NSA Agents to the waiting private jet.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 36: We are the Lucky Onesand Touchdown in Lewiston

Don and Alan Eppes were eager for the private jet to take off as they strapped on their seatbelts.

" ETA is one hour." Said Jensen as he got into his own seat.

" You guys have any idea what happened down there?" Asked Don.

" So far, we don't know yet. But, we aren't ruling anything out." Answered Jensen.

A few minutes later, they were taking off, Idaho,with all itschaos, and their beloved Charlie being their destination.

Meanwhile, at the hospital in Lewiston...

Deborah was at the peek of her mother-henning as Colby and Charlie were discharged from the hospital, the two of them walking, albeit gingerly out of the hospital as Sam brought the Freestyle around. Charlie's green shirt was a lost cause, in it's stead was the light blue button-up shirt Colby had been wearing, Colby was left with the undershirt he'd donned under the shirt he'd now given over to Charlie.

" Hey,Sam, I'm driving, you and Greg get into the trunk, we're gonna be cramped as it is." Said John sternly.

Sam sullenly handed over the keys to James and obeyed his father's command as he and his equally sullen twin brother climed into the very back of the car, space normally reserved for transporting inanimate things.

Ignoring his own discomfort, Colby helped Charlie get into the car, making sure his lover's injuries weren't agitated too much by the motion. Colby then climbed in after Charlie, Deborah following them. John climed into the driver's side passenger seat as James started the car.

A few seconds later, they were all pulling away from the front of the E.R. with one place in mind, home.

As the Freestyle pulled onto the highway, Colby held his unwavering green-eyed gaze on the curly haired young man sitting beside him, staring mutely out the window, watching the scenery pass by. Hesitantly, Colby reached out and wrapped his arm around Charlie's shoulders.

Charlie sighed but didn't shift closer, instead he reached out with his own hand to gently grip Colby's fingers where they lay over his shoulder, all the while keeping his forlorn gaze to the window. With another sigh, Charlie rested his cheek over their joined hands, utterly exhausted.

Deborah sighed almost inaudibly to herself as she watched the two of them, she sat counting her blessings for what was probably the millionth time as they settled in for the hour and a half drive home.

Meanwhile, up in the sky, Don Eppes was staring out the window by his seat on the private jet, Alan sitting beside him. The two of them sat in silence with Alan watching his oldest son's worried and tired countenance, all the while counting his blessings for his yougest son.

With a small sigh, Alan slowly reached out his hand and covered Don's hand, which had been situated on the arm-rest.Alan watched as Don's expression remained the same and his gaze stayed glued to the scenery of the world as they flew over it. Alan almost missed the sigh his son let out and then felt a small smile spread across his face when he felt Don squeeze his hand back. The two of them sat in silence as the jet neared its destination, Lewiston Idaho.

Meanwhile...

All the people in the Freestyle allowed the full exhaustion of the day to wash over them as James pulled the car up to the drive-way of the hour.

As they all piled out of the car wearily, Colby helping Charlie out of the vehicle, Caitlin came bounding out of the house, Lily in her arms and her own two children behind her. The oldest Granger sibling was near hysterical with tears streaming from her eyes. She quickly handed the baby in her arms to Deborah before she threw her arms around Colby and began to weep uncontrollably.

" Hey big sis, don't cry. Please don't cry, we're okay." Said Colby as he hugged his oldest sister, trying to sooth her, though it was a futile effort. Once Colby pried her off of himself, she moved to hug Charlie equally as hard but she was stopped by her husband, parents, and brothers, all of them loudly and urgently informing her of Charlie's injured state. Charlie gave her a wan smile before giving her a chaste hug, the best he could manage considering.

After a few minutes to reassure Shelly and Jesse that everything was okay now, Colby and Charlie made their way into the house, the rest of the Granger family following.

Charlie and Colby dragged themselves up the stairs to the room they'd vacated only hours before. Colby stopped at the top of the stairs and turned back to his anxious family, sending them a look that sent a clear message of stay away for now, too tired to be hassled by well-wishing family members.

The other people in the house got the message and stayed downstairs.

Colby dragged himself into the roomafter Charlie and watched as the other man carefully collapsed onto the bed, trying not to jar his injure side as much as possible. Colby limped around to the other side of the bed and climbed in and lay down beside Charlie.

Charlie looked a decade older as he lay beside Colby with his eyes closed, and the ghost of a grimace painted across his face.

Silently, Colby reached out and undid the first button of the shirt Charlie had on. Charlie's eyes fluttered open and he turned his gaze up to the man looming over him. Charlie remained silent and blinked his eyes once, in consent. Colby continued undoing the buttons of the shirt, with each button undonerevealing smooth, pale flesh. When the final button was undone, Colby pulled the shirt away from Charlie's injured side and mutely stared at the bandage that now gracedhis lover'supper abdomen.

Charlie felt a wave of exhaustion and longing as he watched Colby reach out and ghost his fingertips over the bandage.

" Does it hurt too much?" Asked Colby softly.

" Not really, it's just a dull ache right now." Answered Charlie. Colby nodded and then they lapsed into silence.

With asigh, Charlie slowly reached out and gently ran his hand up Colby's leftarm, across the strong shoulder, until he reached Colby's cheek, cupping it lovingly as he watched the man he loved let out a shaky breath.

" Colby." Whispered Charlie before he wrapped his extended arm around said man's neck and pulled him down into a hug.

"I thought I lost you." Whispered Colby as he buried his face into Charlie's throat.

" I thought I lost you too." Whispered Charlie, feeling the familiar burn of tears behind his eyes.

" I'm sorry." Whispered Colby.

" Don't be, it's okay, I found you and you found me, everything's okay now. We were the lucky ones." Whispered Charlie as he hugged Colby closer to him.

After a few seconds, Colby pulled back and was about to move back a littled so that he could lay beside Charlie, however, Charlie wrapped his other arm around Colby's broad shoulders, guiding him so that Colby's head came to rest on Charlie's shoulder. Colby's green eyes fluttered shut as he revelled in the warmth and comfort his lover was giving him. With a final sigh, Colby allowed his last wall of strength to leave him as he relaxed fully against Charlie's uninjured side. The feeling of Charlie's warm fingers carding through his short brown hair was soothing to say the least. Colby felt his eyes get heavy as the steady sound of Charlie's heart-beat beneath his hand lulled him to sleep.

Charlie let a soft, loving smiled spread across his lips as he felt Colby's breathing even out.

_" We are the lucky ones."_ Though Charlie as he too allowed the exhaustion of the day and the comfort of knowing that his lover was safe and soundfinally pull him into a deep sleep, his hand coming to rest over Colby's, which was situated over his heart.

Meanwhile, a white private jet had just landed on the runway at Lewiston National airport, where the scene, though under control, was no less filled with confusion and fear.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 37: Reunion

The moment Don and Alan stepped off the private jet, they were whisked away from the Airport, being all but hurded into a black SUV. Before they drove off, Jensen handed Don a cell-phone, Robert Thompkins on the line.

" Agent Eppes, this is Robert Thompkins, my agents are taking you to Agent Granger's family residence. Both he and Charlie are most likely there waiting for you." Came the calm, collected voice of the NSA Director.

" T-thank you for all your help Director." Stuttered Don, still in disbelief that he was actually taking to the Director of the NSA.

" Don't mention it, just go be with Charlie." Said Bob before the line went dead.

Don handed Jensen back his phone and then settled in beside his father as the SUV pulled away from the airport. It was probably going to be the longest hour and a half drive both Eppes men were ever going to sit through.

At the Granger house, Colby gently disentangled himself from Charlie's arms and quietly limped out of the room, leaving Charlie to sleep. The oldest Granger son made his way down the stairs, using the wall as a brace so that he didn't have to put too much weight of his injured leg.

" Colby, son wht are you doing up?" Asked Deborah as Colby gingerly limped his way into the livingroom, plopping down onto the comfy green sofa and propping his injured leg onto the coffee table.

" I woke up and decided to let Charlie sleep some more." Said Colby quietly.

" Hey big bro, you want some coffee?" Asked Sam.

" Sure, that'd be great." Said Colby with a weary smile as he watched his younger brother walk off into the kitchen to make said hot beverage.

" Do you know when Charlie's father and brother are gonna get here?" Asked John as he eyed his son shrug at this question.

" They should already be here in Idaho by now but, they can't call because they don't have the number for here." Sighed Colby.

" I guess, they'll be here when they'll be here." He added.

A while later, Colby limped out the front door to the porch, a mughalf full of coffee in his hand. He was deep in his own thoughts, the chief being...

_" Oh My God... I almost lost Charlie today, God, I'd just die if I lost him. _

Colby was shaken from his musings when a big black SUV came roaring up the road leading to the house.

Colby became fully alert and anxious as he watched the SUV come to a screeching halt. The side doors opened and Don Eppes shot out of the car, looking both frantic and determined. Behind him was an equally frantic looking Alan Eppes.

" Don, Mr. Eppes!" Called out Colby.

The two Eppes men ran up the stairs to greet Colby, immediately barraging him with a myriad of questions.

The comotion brought John, Sam, Greg, and Caitlin to the front door.

" Colby, are you alright? Is Charlie alright? Where is he?" Asked Don in rapid succession.

" Woah! Woah! Woah! Easy with the twenty questions, their both just fine, Charlie's upstairs sleeping." Came a new voice, John.

Both Alan and Don turned to gaze at the knew guy.

" Oh thank God." Sighed Alan in relief.

" Who are you by the way?" Asked Don, who was also releaved beyond words.

" I'm John Granger, you must be Charlie's brother and father, come in." Said John as he quickly shook both men's hands before ushering them through the door, Colby limping in behind them. Sam and Greg quickly introduced themselves and led Alan and Don up the stairs, pointing them both to Colby and Charlie's room.

" Thanks you two." Said Don quickly before he hastily made his way to the room, but before he stepped into the room, he stopped dead and simply stared at the image before him.

There on the bed was his beloved younger brother, sleeping peacefully on the bed, the noticibly too big blue buttonup shirt he was wearing lay undone, revealing the white gauze bandage that hid the stitched up laceration on Charlie's side.

Don felt his throat constrict painfully and the back of his eyes began to burn. He felt his father behind him. With a painful swallow, Don stepped into the room, slowly making his way over to the bed where his brother slept. Slowly, carefully, Don sat down near the edge of the bed, beside Charlie's hip. Charlie stirred a little but didn't wake.

Alan stood beside his two sons, him and Don simply gawking at Charlie as he slept.

Tentatively, Don reached out with a slightly shaky hand andcupped one of his baby brother's stubble covered cheeks.

Both Alan and Don felt a wave of love wash over them as they watched the happy little smile that spread across Charlie's sleeping visage and the young man subconsciously leaned into the caress.

" Hey Donnie, Hey Dad." Said a sleepy voice, cutting through the silence.

Alan and Don watched as a pair of almost black, brown eyes slowly openedand stared at them.

" H-Hey Buddy, how ya feelin?" Asked Don, to his chagrin he could keep the tremmer out of his voice.

"I'm fine... now that you guys are here." Said Charlie softly as he moved to sit up, Don immediately moving to assist him.

" Hi son, sorry if we woke you up." Said Alan as he stepped forward and gently placed his hand on the top of his son's curly head once Don stepped back and sat back down on the bed.

" It's okay, I was pretending, I could here you guys from all the way up here. Please tell me you didn't rip my boyfriend to shreds with your questioning." Said Charlie with a small grin.

This statement left the other Eppes men stunned for a moment before they broke out laughing.

" No Charlie, Colby's old man stepped in before I could sink my claws into him." Chuckled Don.

The three Eppes men sat about the room chuckling quietly to themselves when Charlie suddenly reached out and wrapped his arms around Don's shoulders, burying his face into his older brother's shoulder.

" I'm really glad you're here, I mean, Colby's family is wonderful but I... Charlie trailed off as Don slowly, carefully wrapped his arms tightly around his brother's slightly smaller frame, minding the injured side.

" I know buddy, I know... I'm glad too." Said Don quietly, with a small smile and the familiar burn behind his eyes returning, it took all Don had not to start bawling his eyes out right then and there.

The two brothers felt another pair of arms encircle them both. Alan.

_" Thank you Lord for keeping my son safe."_ Thought Alan as Charlie and Don wrapped an arm each around him in a group hug.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 38: A Nightmare Recounted

Alan and Don left Charlie to rest a little more and headed downstairs with the now empty coffee mugs.

Colby looked up from where he was sitting on the green sofa with Shelly, he'd been reading her a story when the arrivals of the two older Eppes men down the stairs.

Colby slowly got to his feet in time to be all but tackled by Alan Eppes.

" Thank you for saving my son Colby." Said a very grateful Alan Eppes.

" Don't thank me Mr. Eppes, he still got hurt before I could find him again." Said Colby as he briefly hugged the eldest Eppes and then pulled apart, looking sad and forlorn as he sat back down.

Deborah wordlessly took the mugs from Don and disappeared into the kitchen, coming back moments later.

" Well, I think it's time for some introductions." Said Sam with a smile.

" Well, I'm Sam and this is my twin brother Greg, we're the second youngest." Said Sam as he and Greg stepped forward to shake both Alan and Don's hands.

Next, Caitlin introduced herself and her family, Shelly immediately warming up to Charlie family, climbing onto Don's lap and giving him and Alan an Eskimo kiss each.

Then James intoduced himself and his baby daughter Lily.

Then finally, Deborah and John. Don was about to ask if he and Colby had reconciled when John confirmed his unaskedquestion by sitting down beside his oldest son and placing a fatherly hand on Colby's shoulder.

They all sat in a circle around the livingroom talking, mostly with the Granger children introducing themselves some more and describing what they did fora living.

Then the inevitable question was asked.

" Colby, what the hellhappened at the airport today?" Asked Don.

He watched as his fellow FBI agent took a steadying breath before he answered.

" It all happened so fast. All through this morning, I had this bad feeling for some reason. After Dad and James dropped us off at the airport, me and Charlie were just sitting near the terminal when the bad feeling came back, I knew something was wrong, I told Charlie something wasn't right and a second later... Boom. After that, it was chaos, people running everywhere, trying to get away as more explosions happened. I grabbed Charlie and the two of up ran back to the gates we had come through, only... there was already a stampeade of people heading the same gates. While we were being jostled around, I asked what the hell happened and one of the Airport employees who was in the crowd with us told us that one of the airplanes had exploded, as it turned out, it was our flight back LA. Then, someone just bumped into us, I tried to hold onto Charlie but... Instead I watched him being swallowed up by the crowd and I... couldn't get to him." Colby trailed off as the horrible image of Charlie looking terrified with his hand outstretched futily toward Colby as he disappeared into the sea of people, flashed across his mind.

With a steadying breath, Colby continued.

" I found myself outside with Firefighters and emergency personnel scrambling all around me. Then one of the firefighters, Collins was his name, came up to me and asked me if I was okay. Then he tries to drag me away from the chaos and I whip out my FBI badge and tell him Charlie was still in there and that I was gonna go back inside and get him no mater what. So, Collins tells be to go grab a jacket and follow him back inside. We go in and we're running towards the gates where I last saw Charlie and I wasn't watching where I was going, I end up getting my leg slashed by some glass or something I can't really remember what it was. When me and Collins reach the gate, we were both looking to see if Charlie had made his way back to the spot, I'm calling out his name over and over again and then he answers me. I turned around and there he was, with huge red stain on the side of his shirt... And I..." Colby trailed off, unable to continue, so John took over.

" While all of this was going on, I was in the kitchen when I heard Caitlin scream for everyone to come into the livingroom. We all run into the livingroom and see the T.V. screen blaring out that there was an explosion at the Airport and the first thing that goes through my mind was_ " Oh my_ _God, my boy is in there."_ Me, Deborah and the boys all piled into the car and sped off to the airport not knowing just how bad things were in there. When we get there, this police Officer tells us to stay behind the tape. I ask if he's seen Colby when this Firefighter comes up to us and says that Colby and Collins, they had both run back inside the building looking for Charlie. Then the hard part came... The waiting and the wondering." Said John with a sigh.

Everybody pause a moment, Don and Alan feeling a sense of appreciation for both Colby and his family, all of them caring so much for Charlie.

Then John continued.

" After what was probably the longest ten minutes of my life, we see Colby with Charlie in his arms, looking like hell as paremedics swarmed around him. Me and Deb pushed past the tape and got to him. Then a medic tells us that Colby's got to get to the hospital as well. I go with him and Deb goes with Charlie. When we all get to the hospital, I fine Deb and she tells me that Charlie's alright but unconscious.After that, she goes to see Colby as they're stitching up the cut on his leg. A little while after that, Colby's limping out of the room, just as the doctors were rolling out Charlie on a gurney. They told us he was basically in a deep sleep and a few minutes after they took him up to recovery, we got word that he'd woken up. An hour later, we're on our way home. That's basically it."

Don and Alan gazed at the members of the Granger family appreciatively.

The conversation then turned to a lighter subject, intoductions, and antics form Jesse and Shelly.

Colby quietly slipped away, giving his mother a simple look that indicated that he wouldn't be joining everyone else for dinner as he limped up the stairs, disappearing to the second floor.

When he reached his and Charlie's room, he paused at the threshold and stared at his lover, who was dozing on the bed. With a sigh, Colby limped into the room, going around to the other side of the bed and climbing in.

Colby had settled for staring at the ceiling when he felt a weight rest itself on his shoulder along with an arm wrap around his waist. Colby smiled as he wrapped and arm around Charlie's shoulders, carefully pulling him closer.

" How is everyone downstairs?" Asked a sleepy voice.

" Their okay, getting to know each other. Dinner's gonna be in an hour I wager." Said Colby with a sigh.

" Good, cause I'm famished." Said Charlie.

" I bet you are." Chuckled Colby.

The plane that was supposed to take them home had blown up and the both of them had to go get patched up because of it.

However, there was only one thing on their minds at the moment. Dinner.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 39: On Their Way Home... Finally

Charlie and Colby, along with all the people meant to be on the doomed Delta Flight 218, were not the only survivors of the disaster. So turned out, Charlie and Colby's luggage had survived the disastor as well. After being thoroughly checked over by both NSA and FBI Investigation teams, Charlie and Colby's luggage was delivered to the Granger house, more or less in one piece. Charlie and Colby obliged Don and Alan with a few of their own extra large shirts so they could survive the stay.

The Granger's and the Eppes's were growing closer and closer by the day. And it would be a while before the jet that had brought Alan and Don to Idaho would be taking off back to Los Angeles.

Throughout these days, Don had joined the local FBI in investigating just what had gone wrong at the airport.

Alan Eppes had set to work, wowing the Granger family with his famous cooking.

Throughout these days, Charlie and Colby were inseperable. While they recovered from their injuries, most of the time they'd be seen playing with baby Lily or laughing hartily at the antics of Shelly and Jesse. On more than one occassion, Alan and Don would find Charlie sitting in the chair by the window in James and Lily's room, the baby girl resting against his chest while his arms where holding her in a protective but gentle embrace, the both of them fast asleep with Colby's ever vigilant green eyes watching him while the FBI agent lounged in another chair.

" My hope for grandchildren still burns brightly." Said Alan once he and Don had left Charlie, Colby, and Lily in peace.

Don had merely chuckled to himself, but in the back of his mind was a begruding thought of what it would be like to have Colby Granger as a brother-in-law of sorts.

Shelly and Jesse had both taken a shine to Don and Alan and whenever they'd gotten the chance, the two siblings would entertain the two Eppes men with their adorable antics. And if it wasn't Shelly and Jesse entertaining them, it was Sam and Greg.

The twins had also proudly shown everyone all the pictures they had taken during the wedding week. The one that everyone had fallen in love with was of Charlie holding Lily while he'd been feeding her on that sunny afternoon a few days before Violet's wedding.

Don and Alan had also been taken completely off guard when they saw the pictures of Charlie being a cowboy without the hat and gun. The picture of Cyclone, the grinning black stallion had everyon cracking up. Over all, it ad seemed to be a week of bliss, save for the whole plane expolding near the end... (uh Yeah)

Then, the call came from Bob Thompkins himself. The jet that would take the four of the back to L.A. would be leaving in two days.

This news was bittersweet for the four men in question. On the one hand, they were thrilled that they could go back to their lives in L.A. and on the other, they would have to leave Colby's family.

For those two days, Charlie had convinced both his father and brother to try out riding a horse. Charlie and Colby both had a feild day when they saw how stiff Don in particular was afterwards, the older Eppes brother sporting a funny little walk.

All too soon, the two days were up, and Charlie, Colby, Alan, and Don found themselves being picked up by a black, NSA SUV.

They all said goodbye to the Granger's, Deborah was beside herself with tears, and it was understandable, she didn't her oldest son to leave, and there was the residual fear after what had happened the last time Colby and Charlie had tried to get home to L.A.

With one final hug to Deborah and John, Colby and Charlie followed Don and Alan and climbed into the big vehicle. With a final wave out the car window, the SUV pulled away from the Granger family home and stables.

Colby remained stoic, although his arm was wrapped tightly around Charlie. The youngest Eppes snuggled into the embrace, resting his head on Colby's shoulder while his hand tightly grasped Colby's other hand.

Alan and Don shared a small look with each other as they gazed at the lovers but remained silent as the four of the settled for the ride that would take them to the waiting private jet.

They were on their way home... finally.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 40: Moonlight Across Pale Skin

" Oh God, it is so good to be on solid ground, you have no idea." Groaned Charlie as the four of them got off the private jet, which had landed without a hitch in Los Angeles. The sun had set quite some time ago and now it was well into the evening.

The reunion with Megan, David, and Larry would have to wait till morning. Right now, all four men were running on fumes.

Two SUVs were waiting for them.

" Hey Chuck, you coming home with us or going to your boy toy's?" Asked Don with a perfectly staright face. Beside him, Alan battled to keep his face straight as well, failing spectacularly.

" I'm gonna go with Colby, AND FOR THE LAST TIME, DON'T CALL ME CHUCK!" Said Charlie indignantly.

" AND DON'T CALL HIM BOY TOY EITHER! " He added crossly, sending one of his pattented death glares Don's way.

" See you two later." Chuckled Alan as he tugged on his oldest son's shirt sleeve, motioning for him to follow him one of the waiting SUVs. With a final wave and a chesire grin, Don followed his father as they both got into the SUV that would take them home.

Colby waited until after they'd left to start snickering uncontrollably. Charlie gave him an annoyed glare before he stomped off in the direction of the other SUV, Colby composed himself quickly and scrambled after his disgruntled lover.

They got into the car, where they sat beside each other with a respectable distance between them since they were in the pressence of a NSA Agent who didn't know them.

The drive to Colby's place was uneventful and silent, Charlie staring out the window at the passing scenery of L.A. while Colby kept stealing glances at him.

When they finally got to Colby's apartment building, the two of them got out and bid the NSA agent who'd been driving a fond farewell before they headed inside. The ride up the elevator was made in silence save for the occassional sigh from both men.

When they reached Colby's door, Charlie wordlessly took his lover's duffle bag from him so that the latter could fish out his house-keys. Once the door was opened, Colby took back his duffle back and then ushered Charlie in first.

The two men dragged their weary bodies down the hall to the bedroom where Colby propmtly collapsed onto his bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. After a pause and not feeling a second body join him on the bed, Colby turned his gaze from the ceiling to the rest of the room, he stopped when his eyes fell on the window.

There standing by the window was Charlie, the pale moonlight from outside streaming in through the glass, illuminating the young man's face. The moon's light seemed to make him glow with an ethereal light.

To Colby, it was probably one of the most beautiful things he'd laid eyes on in his life-time yet.

Slowly getting up from the bed, Colby made his way over to the room's other occupant and came to stand behind Charlie. After an eternity of just standing there staring at the back of Charlie's head, Colby slowly reached out from behind and wrapped and arm around Charlie's waist. Charlie gave no resistance as he was gently pulled backward until his back was flush against a solid, warm chest.

" What's wrong? Are you mad at me?" Asked Colby, his voice a soft whisper in Charlie's ear.

Charlei supressed a shiver before he spoke.

" Nothing's wrong, I'm just glad to be home... With you." Sighed Charlie.

Colby smiled before he reached up with his other hand and found Charlie's chaotically curly hair. He pushed away some of these curls to reveal Charlie's pale, flawless neck.

Charlie let out a shaky sigh as he felt a pair of soft, warm lips press themselves to the sensitive skin of his neck. Charlie's hands started to move on their own. One of Charlie's hands came to grip the elbow of the arm Colby had around his waist while his other hand traveled upwards to cup Colby's cheek as the man began kissing a trail down the length of Charlie's neck and throat.

Not being abled to stand the wait, Charlie turned in the embrace pressed his mouth to Colby's. With a low growl of approval, Colby returned the kiss, plundering Charlie's mouth as he wrapped both his arms around the younger man's waist, pulling him even closer.

When the need for air became to great, they pulled apart with a gasp and Colby immediately started attacking Charlie's neck with his lips, teeth, and tongue.

Charlie let out a soft whimper as he tilted his head back, granting Colby full access. One of Colby's hand traveled up Charlie's back until it reached the back of his head, fingers tangling themselves in the dark curls.

Charlie let out a soft gasp at a particularly hard bit to his carotted pulse. Through the haze he was in, Charlie vaguely felt himself being pulled away from the window. After a few seconds of stumbling and desperately returning Colby's kisses to his lips, Charlie felt the backs of his knees his something. Then he felt himself fall backwards onto the soft, sheet covered matress of Colby's bed. Charlie moaned into Colby's mouth when he felt the weight of his lover's body blanketing him.

Charlie almost cleared the bed when he felt a hand sneak under the dark blue vintage t-shirt he was wearing. Colby's hand was scorching hot against Charlie's skin. With a gasp, the two of them broke apart from another kiss and stared at each other while they tried to catch their breaths.

The Colby found himself on his back with Charlie straddling his hips, with a clear feel of just what the curly haired man was doing to a certain part of his anatomy.

Charlie loomed over Colby with now black eyes filled with desire and lust. Charlie dove in for another mind blowling kiss, which Colby returned with a groan as he hands once again traveled under Charlie's shirt.

Charlie moaned into Colby's mouth as his lover's hands roamed over his back. Them Colby rolled them over, taking the top once again.

A few minutes later, two pairs of shirts, pants, and underwear lay on the floor, forgotten by their owners.

Charlie let out a loud moan and arched against Colby at a particularly well aimed thrust from his lover. Colby continued to thrust in and near out of his lover's willing body.

After an eternity of sheer torturous pleasure, Charlie felt his last wall of control crumble as his world shattered in orgasm. Colby watched and felt his lover go rigid as he found release, a look of pure ecstacy etched into his face.

" God, Charlie you look so..." Colby trailed off as with a final thrust, he felt the tingling at the base of his spine slowly travel up his back. With a chocked grunt, Colby buried his face into Charlie's throat as he came.

Once he'd come off cloud nine, Colby used what was left of his strength to pull out of his spent lover and take off the used condom, tying it off and throwing it away before he collapsed beside Charlie.

" You okay?" Asked Charlie breathelessly.

" Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Asked an equally breathless Colby.

Charlie chuckled as he turned on his side and wrapped an arm around Colby's ribcage, nuzzling his face into the other man's shoulder. Colby smiled sleepily as he wrapped an arm around Charlie's shoulders, pulling his lover closer and sleep slowly tightened it's hold around them both.

Colby kept smiling as he felt his lover's breath even out in sleep.

With a final sigh of absolute content, Colby followed his lover into sleep.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 41: Times Brings Changes And A Discovery in the Sock Drawer

A full year had passed since Charlie and Colby had made it back from visiting the Granger family and Winchester Idaho in one piece.

With time came some changes.

Colby had moved in with Charlie, it made sense seeing as to how Charlie possessed the big craftmen style house and Colby the though cozy, small apartment.

Don and David would always tease about how the two of them acted more and more like a married couple with each day they lived together.

Alan still lived at the house but, he'd moved into Charlie's room while his son and Colby moved into the master bedroom.

At first, it was awkward for everyone, especially Colby since it had been quiet a while since he'd lived with anyone he was involved with. But gradually, things slowly became normal once again at the Eppes house.

And then one day, Charlie would find something small but with the power to stop the universe in the sock drawer.

A bright, sunny morning at Casa Eppes...

Colby Granger smiled as he looked down at his still sleeping lover.

Charlie lay half on top, half beside Colby, his curly head resting over Colby's heart. Colby had gently propped himself up against the headboard and now, simply stared at his lover.

Rays of golden sunlight streamed in through the window, bathing them both in a warm, wonderful light. Colby slowly reached out and gently pushed back a few dark brown curls before he gently cupped a stubble covered cheek, his thumb gently stroking back and forth across Charlie's brow.

Colby felt his heart swell with love as he watched a small, happy little smile spread across Charlie's sleeping features as he snuggled closer into Colby's arms.

" Hey Meat-head." Came a sleepy voice.

Colby chuckled as he pressed a kiss to Charlie's forhead, tightening his arms around the warm body he was sharing a bed with.

" Hey Math-geek." Said Colby, his lips still pressed to Charlie's skin as he spoke.

Charlie playfully smacked Colby's bicept before he too started chuckling. But the chuckles quickly turned into quiet moans as Charlie found himself on his back, with Colby latched onto his throat, kissing, biting, and licking a trail down the hypersensitive skin till he reached the junction where neck and shoulder met.

Charlie gasped and arched into the solid body on top of him as Colby gently but firmly sank his teeth into Charlie's flesh, his tongue dancing across the skin trapped between his pearly whites. Charlie tilted his head back further while his hands found Colby's well muscled back, they roamed over the rippling flesh..

After several minutes of enjoying giving Charlie what would be one giant hickey, Colby pulled away with a great effort.

He had to go in to work today and at this rate, he'd never make it on time. With a quick kiss of apology to Charlie's lips, Colby all but scampered into the adjoining bathroom to grab a quick shower. Charlie followed, to brush his teeth while the shower was occupied. Once Colby was done with the shower and had set about shaving and brushing his teeth, Charlie took the shower.

When Charlie got out of the shower, he was the only occupant of the bathroom, but the noises from outside the bathroom told him that his lover was out there, scrambling around getting ready for another hopefully not too hectic day at the FBI Offices.

When Charlie walked out of the bathroom clad in a pair of jeans he'd taken with him, he felt a grin slowly spread across his lips as he watched Colby, now fully dressed in a signature black suit, very traditional FBI like, the only thing missing was a tie, which Colby was now searching high and low for.

While his lover was frantically scowering the room, Charlie calmly made his way over to the big oak dresser on the left wall, he reached out and picked up the light blue tie resting on top of it.

Colby turned around in his seaching to come face to face with a smirking Charlie as he felt something being loosely looped around his neck. Colby glanced down and saw that it was one of his favorite ties.

Charlie chuckled as he watched a goofy little smile spread across Colby's face. Then he felt a hot mouth cover his own in a fierce, fiery kiss.

When they pulled apart, Charlie smiled up at Colby, who was gazing at his appreciatively, both for finding his tie, and for not wearing a shirt just yet.

" You better get going, you'll be late." Said Charlie softy.

" I love you." Said Colby as he planted one final kiss to Charlie's forehead.

" I love you more, now get outta here." Said Charlie, giving Colby a slight nudge for emphasis.

With a small laugh, Colby obeyed and was out the door with one final, longing look back at Charlie before he disappeared down the stairs.

Colby gave Alan a quick morning greeting before grabbing a piece of toast and hightailing it out the door.

Charlie sighed before he set about getting dressed himself, he may have today off from work, but there was a whole lot of things to do here at home, like laundry.

Once Charlie had donned a baggy black t-shirt, the young man headed downstairs and greeted his father in the kitchen for breakfast.

A few hours later, Charlie was headed back up the stairs, laundry basket under an arm.

He went into his and Colby's bedroom and began picking anything that needed to be washed. He also decided to check the sock drawer, incase there was anything in there that had been mistakenly put away.

Charlie rumaged through the drawer, actually finding a pair that was in dire need of washing. As his fingers kept pawing through the contents, they suddenly bumped into something small, hard, and covered in velvet.

Charlie brow knitted in confusion and curiosity and he reached under and pulled out what was underneath the socks.

When his gaze fell on what he was holding, Charlie felt his heart stop dead in his chest.

It was a small jewelery box, covered in a soft royal blue velvet.

Charlie gawked at what he held in his hand before he reached with his other hand and pushed the lid of the box open. The box hinge protested at the movement, a sign of not being opened for quiet a while.

If it was possible, Charlie's eyes grew even wider as he gazed into what was enside the box.

Two simple but beautiful Platinum wide band rings, with tiny little diamonds studded around the entire circumference.

" Oh. My. God." Whispered Charlie, his mouth hanging open as he continued to gawk at the little velvet box in his hands.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 42: Rings, Some Paperwork, And the Rest of the World Not Mattering as Much

Charlie had a million thoughts running through his mind.

He was sitting on the bed, staring at the ring box clutched in his hands.

When he looked out the window, he was startled to see that it was dark outside. It had been late afternoon when he'd first made his discovery in the sock drawer.

That was four hours ago.

Alan had left to go meet his business partner Stan, he'd said that he would probably be gone for the whole day.

Needlessly to say, Charlie hadn't gotten the laundry done. He'd spent four whole hours sitting on the bed, staring at the little velvet box with it's gorgeous content, glinting and sparkling at him.

Charlie snapped out of his trance and look at the bedside alarm clock.

8:00 PM

_" Oh God! Colby's gonna be home in three hours... I better do the laundry."_ Thought Charlie nervously.

Charlie scrambled to his feet and scampered over to the sock drawer, where he was about to rebury his discovery, but at the last minute, some unknown force stopped his hand. With a shaky breath, Charlie turned and set the velvet box down on the nightstand, with subconscious reverence. With one final lingering look at the tiny little object that had stop his world from rotating, Charlie quickly piled in the rest of the dirty laundry he could find and all but ran down the stairs and then down the hallway that led to the back of the house.

Charlie scampered through the door and flew across the backyard to the garage. He made a beeline for the washer/dryer in the corner behind one of the many chalkboards that adorned the place. Charlie hastily emptied the contents of the laundry basket into the machine and then barely managed to pour in the right amount of Tide, his hands were shaking so badly.

As he watched the clothes in the washer/dryer begin to go round and round, Charlie's mind once again drifted to a certain item resting on the nightstand in his and Colby's bedroom. As he sat there, a myriad of questions formed in his head.

_How long had Colby had the rings?_

_Did Colby intend to use them for what they were clearly meant for?_

_Was he himself going to say yes if Colby actually asked him to marry him?_

_What would his father think?_

_What would his friends think?_

_What would Don think, or better yet, what would Don do? _

These questions swirled around in Charlie's head, bombarding him without mercy. They threatened to overwhelm him when the echo of Maybelle Greenly's voice from nearly two years ago passed through his mind.

_If you love someone and they love you back, an believe me, from the way Colby looks at you Charlie, he truely does, the rest of the world doesn't matter as much. _

Charlie felt all the anxiety that had threatened to drown him mere moments ago, slowly ebb away.

" Thank you Maybelle." Whispered Charlie as he now calmly waited for the laundry to be done. What would happen would happen.

He'd still be madly in love with Colby Granger after this night, in the morning that would follow, and every single day after that.

And hour later, Charlie was calmy walking back into the house, a fresh batch of clean laundry all neatly folded in the basket under his arm.

Charlie set the basket down and quickly emptied it, putting all the clothes back were they belonged in the dresser. Then Charlie took the basket and put it back in the bathroom.

Seeing as to how he was in the bathroom, with an hour to kill before what was most likely going to be one of the most important moments of his life, a shower was in order.

Twenty minutes later, Charlie walked out of the bathroom with a large black towel wrapped around his waist. Charlie quickly dressed in a pair of black sweat pants and a large white button-up shirt, he later realized it was one of Colby's shirts.

With a sigh, Charlie collapsed onto the bed and glanced at both the velvet box and the alarm-clock. Twenty minutes till Colby was due home.

Inevitably, Charlie reached out and picked up the box once again, opening it and staring at the two rings it held. Gathering his courage, Charlie reached in and pulled out the smaller of the two ring, the platinum was cool against his fingers and he stared at it. For a moment, Charlie wanted to try it on, but then thought better of it. He gently placed the ring back into the box beside its mate and then snapped the lid shut, replacing it back on the nightstand.

With a sigh, Charlie got to his feet and walked out of the room, he headed downstair into the livingroom, plopping down onto the sofa and switching on the TV to pass the remaining minutes before the main event.

Ten minutes later, Charlie desperately tried to quell the fear and anxiety that rose up from within him as the front door opened.

" Hey Charlie, you here?" Called Colby as he walked into his home from a long day at the office.

" I'm in the livingroom." Called back Charlie, thankful he'd managed to keep his voice steady.

Colby walked into the livingroom, standing behind the sofa Charlie was sitting in, the now off-duty FBI agent leaned down and wrapped his arms around the curly haired man, his lips planting a soft kiss to Charlie's neck.

Despite his nervousness, Charlie chuckled quietly as he leaned back into Colby's embrace from behind.

" Hey." Grumbled Colby, his lips grazing Charlie's neck as he spoke.

" Hi." Said Charlie quietly.

The two of them lapsed into a comfortable silence, but deep down inside, Charlie was near nervous breakdown.

" I'm gonna head upstairs to change for dinner." Said Colby, reluctantly releaseing Charlie and heading for the stairs.

Once Colby had disappeared, Charlie slowly got to his feet and climbed up the stairs. When he reached the second floor, he could see Colby in their bedroom, the door was ajar.

With a steadying breath and a silent prayer to the heavens, Charlie walked down the hall towards the master bedroom.

Inside said room, Colby was in the process of pulling his tie off one hand and placing his watch where he usually put it, on the nightstand.

Colby set his watch down beside the little blue velvet ring box he'd bought nearly seven months ago.

Wait... the little blue velvet ring box he'd bought seven months ago?

Colby's green eyes grew wide as he did a double-take and then snapped up the box from where it was placed.

" If this things out in the open, then that means..." Colby's thought went unfinished when he heard a door close behind him.

Colby whirled around to meet a serious deep brown, almost black pair of eyes. Charlie watched as Colby's face flushed red before it drained of all color.

Charlie averted his gaze to the floor momentarily before he looked back up to meet Colby's stunned gaze. With a small swallow of his throat, Charlie hesitantly took a step forward towards Colby, then another and another until finally he was standing before the other man.

After an eternity of silence, Colby found his voice.

" C-Charlie I-I..." He began to stutter.

" I was gonna do some laundry, and I went into the sock drawer to see if there was anything in there that needed to be washed when I found it." Said Charlie, his voice quiet and reserved as he gazed up at Colby.

" How long have you had them?" He asked.

Licking his suddenly dry lips, Colby spoke.

" Seven months."

Charlie's eyes grew slightly wider at this answer. With a sigh, Charlie walked past Colby and sat down heavily onto the bed.

" You've had them for that long? Why?" He asked as Colby turned to face him.

With a sigh, Colby joined him on the bed, taking the space beside Charlie before he spoke.

" I bought them out of impulse, and I... I'm sorry." Said Colby softly.

" Sorry for what?" Asked a now confused Charlie. He watched as Colby looked at him helplessly.

" I just... I dont know, I just didn't want to screw all this up." Sighed Colby as he glanced down at the velvet box in question.

" Why didn't you ask?" Asked Charlie, his voice almost a whisper.

" Because I love you." Was his answer.

" You love, so you didn't ask me to marry you?" Came another question from Charlie.

" I love you and I... didn't want to push you away." Answered Colby.

" Listen, just pretend you never found them, I can take them back to the jewelers, or pawn them. It doesn't matter." Said Colby hastily as he scrambled to his feet and went back to the dresser, where he set the little box down before going back to changing out of his work clothes. He kept his back firmly to Charlie, trying to not make it all seem like a big deal, he didn't see the tiny little smile spread across the curly haired man's lips.

Slowly, Charlie stood up and walked over to his lover, who was hurridly trying to open the many buttons of his shirt, but Charlie could dee how Colby's hands were trembling slightly as they moved.

Colby stopped in his tracks as he felt a pair off arms slowly, hesitantly wrap themselves around his waist.

Charlie rested his head against Colby's shoulder before he found his voice.

" What if I don't want you to get rid of them?" Asked Charlie, his voice a soft whisper against the fabric of Colby's dress shirt.

Colby's eyes grew wide as he slowly turned to face Charlie.

" Huh?" Asked Colby in disbelief as he stared at Charlie.

Deep brown eyes slowly looked up to meet stunned green ones.

" What if I wanna be married... to you?" Whispered Charlie.

He was met with green eyed silence.

" I mean, it's really just rings and some paperwork. It's not gonna change anything, it's not gonna change what we have together." Said Charlie with a nervous little smile.

Colby continued to simply gawk at the other man standing before him.

" Well?... Say something." Said Charlie, now desperate for his lover to speak.

He watched as Colby did his best impersonation of a fish out of water, his mouth openin and closing with no sound coming out.

" Y-You want to be married... to me." Said Colby, his voice soft and disbeliving, he sounded like he was in a daze.

_" Jeez, what's it going to take?"_ Thought Charlie as he let out a calm sigh.

" Yes Colby Granger, I wanna be married to you." Said Charlie.

Then Charlie felt all the air leave his lungs as he was enveloped in a tight hug. Charlie's eyes fluttered shut as he wrapped his arms around Colby's neck.

" I love you Charlie Eppes." Whispered Colby.

" I love you more Colby Granger." Whispered Charlie.

Suddenly, Colby pulled back and stared at Charlie with sudden alarm.

" Charlie wait... If we do this, how will everyone else gonna take it. How're our parents gonna react to this? How are Larry, Megan, and David gonna take it? What about my siblings? What about Don? What about..." Colby was about to say "the rest of the world" but was stopped from his near hysterical tyraid by a pair of soft, warm lips pressing up to his in a soft kiss.

Charlie pulled away and looked up at the man he'd just agreed to get married to with a calm smile.

" It's gonna be just fine Colby. We will be just fine." Said Charlie.

" How can you be sure?" Sighed Colby.

Charlie slowly reached out and took Colby's face into both his hands and pulled the taller man's head down until their foreheads were touching.

" A wise old lady who makes really great cinnamon rolls once told me that, if you truely love someone, with all your heart, the rest of the world doesn't matter as much." Said Charlie with a shaky sigh before he continued.

" To be honest, I'm not sure what the future hold for us... but I am sure of one thing, there is no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. I want to be with you, only you." The last words were a soft whisper as Charlie felt his throat constrict as he gazed steadily up at Colby, tears coming to his almost black eyes.

Then Charlie felt himself being enveloped into another crushing hug.

" I can't imagine being with anyone else either. You've become everything to me, you're more then just the guy I'm with, now you're the guy I spend forever with. I wanna be with you too, only you." Whispered Colby as he buried his face into his beloved's neck, inhaling that sweet scent he loved so much.

" Wow... We're getting married." Whispered Charlie.

" Yeah, me and you, forever." Whispered Colby.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 43: Telling the Folks Both Advertantly and Inadvertantly

A week had passed since Charlie had found the little velvet box in the sock drawer and in the process, became Colby's fiance of sorts.

Now came the tough part, telling everyone else of their plans.

Colby figured his parents would be the easiest, seeing as to how they were in another state all together.

Colby was lounging on the bed in his and Charlie's room, with his back propped up against the headboard with his soon to be legally registered Domestic Partner laying with his head pillowed on the FBI agent's chest, smiling up at Colby while the older man held a phone to his ear.

Colby was trying to quell the tendrils of nervousness that writhed in his stomach as the sound of the phone ringing on the other end of the line filled his ears. He was both hoping for and dreading to have someone answer.

It was a long distance call to Winchester, Idaho.

_" Ring... Ring... Ring..."_

" Hello, Granger residence, Deborah Granger speaking?" Came a familiar female voice.

" Hey Momma, it's me Colby."

"Oh! Colby, sweetie how are you, how's Charlie?"

" We're both fine Mom, hey is Dad there with you?"

" Yes, he's in the kitchen, let me go get him."

There was a pause as Deborah went to the kitchen to retrieve her husband and then handed him the phone.

" Hello, Colby son, how are you?" Asked John, happy to here from his eldest boy.

" I'm doing great dad."

" And how's Charlie?"

" He's great dad, really loves getting on my case for how many times I leave my dirty socks in the drawer." Chuckled Colby as Charlie sent a mock glare his way from where he was playing with the collar of Colby's buttonup shirt and listening in on his lover's side of the conversation.

Then Colby took a steadying breath before he spoke, glancing down at Charlie, who looked back at him with calmness in his eyes.

_" Well, here goes."_ Thought Colby and Charlie at the same time.

"Listen, I'm calling you guys cause something did happen... between Charlie and me." Said Colby finally.

There was a stunned pause before John Granger's voice filled the line.

" Oh Son, please don't tell me you two are breaking up. You just said everything was going great! "

Colby was taken aback to say the least, he was about to correct his father but apparently, his mother had wrestled the phone away from his father and was now proceeding to rant on the other end of the line.

" What do you mean you and Charlie are breaking up!"

" Wait no! You got it all wrong I..." Colby began but his mother cut him off.

" What did you do." Said Deborah accusingly.

" What! I didn't do nothing, I swear! Would you just..." Once again he was cut off by his mother.

" Mom!... Mom!... MOOOOOOM!" Yelled Colby into the phone as he tried to get through to his mother, with Charlie laughing his head off beside him. The curly haired man had tears of mirth flowing freely from his eyes and his sides were aching like hell, as he somehow managed to lower his gaffaws of laughter down to a highpitched giggle.

All the commotion brought Alan Eppes running from downstairs, the eldest Eppes just reached the door when Colby's voice roared throughout the entire room and into the phone he was holding.

" MOTHER, ME AND CHARLIE ARE NOT BREAKING UP, WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

Then a thick silence fell over everything. And after an eternity, Colby's mother found her voice.

" You're not breaking up?" Came Deborah Granger's now small, disbelieving voice.

" No. We. Are. Not. Breaking. Up." Said Colby calmly, emphasizing each word.

" You're getting married." She said, her voice becoming thin and breathy.

" Yes Momma, me and Charlie are getting married, well... legally registering as Domestic Partners to be exact." Said Colby.

Then his brow knitted in confusion as he heard someone moan softly and someone else yelp in surprise.

Then John's voice, fill with the strain of having to now carry dead weight and talk into a phone at the same time.

" Hello, son?"

" Dad, wait... Where's momma?" Asked Colby, anxious now.

" She passed out." Came the simple answer.

" Oh."

" Did I hear your mother correctly? You two are not breaking up, you're getting married?"

" Yes, we are."

" Well... Congratulations son. This is unexpected but... happy news." John Granger's voice however, indicated that he was anything but happy at the moment.

" Dad, why don't we talk some more later, you sound like you're in a tough spot." Said Colby, he was about to kill the line and grant his father some much needed mercy when John spoke out again.

" Wait son, give the phone to Charlie." Gritted out John.

" Hurry, my mother passed out and my father's probably holding on to her with one arm and holding the phone with the other, he wants to talk to you." Said Colby as he all but shoved the phone into Charlie's hands.

" Hello, Mr. Granger?" Said Charlie, there was a small groan before John answered.

" Charlie, before my back gives out on me, I'd just like to say, it would be an honor to have you as my son in law. Ow."

Charlie felt a happy grin spread across his face.

" Thank you sir... I mean John. I feel the same way about having you as my father in law, the same with Deborah, now I am gonna hang up so you can tend to her. Goodbye."

" Bye." Groaned John before the line went dead.

Charlie sighed, and was about to give the phone back to Colby when he noticed the look on the other man's face.

Colby Granger looked like a deer caught in the headlights, his green eyes wide and gawking at something behind Charlie.

Charlie turned around and felt the same expression the Colby had etch itself onto his face.

There in the doorway was Alan Eppes, his eyes were the size of dinner plates and his jaw was becoming very friendly with the floor.

The older man began to sway where he stood.

" Dad." Said Charlie as he scrambled off the bed, Colby behind him as they both grabbed an arm each and guided Alan to the bed, where he mutely sat down.

Both Charlie and Colby were kneeling before the old man, anxiety painted across their faces.

" Dad, are you alright?" Asked Charlie.

He was met with silence as Alan's gaze went from Charlie to Colby.

" Son... Did I hear Colby correctly... the two of you are tying the knot?" Asked Alan.

Charlie and Colby shared a look before they both nodded their heads in confirmation.

" Well... this is a shock to say the least." Said Alan, his eyes slightly glazed.

" Good shock or bad shock sir?" Asked Colby.

" Disbelieving shock, son." Said Alan.

Colby felt a small jolt when Alan referred to him as " son".

" Don't get me wrong, it a good disbelieving shock but, I feel ready to pass out." Said ALan.

" Join the club father." Said Charlie with small chuckle.

" Even though it hasn't fully sunk in yet... You two have my blessing." Smiled Alan.

Charlie and Colby both grinned widely.

" I just wish your mother was here. She'd have been so happy." Sighed Alan. Charlie lunged forward and hugged his father fiercely.

" Me too Dad, me too." Whispered Charlie as he felt his father's arms wrap around him tightly.

Them he felt another, familiar warm body beside him.

Charlie smiled into his father's neck, Alan had pulled Colby into their embrace as well.

Telling the parents was easy.

But, what about everyone else? How would they all react?

Specifically, how would Don react?


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 44: Telling Everybody Else and Being Ready to Duck For Cover If Necessary

Well.

Telling the parents had been more or less a success, save for the whole, Mother promptly passing out after jumping to the wrong conclusions.

Now came the challenge, telling a certain older brother, who also happens to be a highly efficient FBI Agent.

To add to the anxiety, Charlie had convinced Colby that he'd go tell his brother... by himself.

" Charlie, I don't think it's a good idea for you to tell him by yourself, you sure you don't me to be there?" Asked Colby as he and Charlie sat in his silver Four Runner infront of the CalSci building.

" I'm sure Colby, don't be such a worry wart, I should be the one to tell him before dad lets it inadvertently slip. Besides, if things go south, you won't be there for him to shoot. Besides that, you can tackle Megan and David." Said Charlie with a quirky grin on his face.

" Well thank you for being so considerate,_ I feel a whole lot better now_." Muttered Colby, his voice laced with sarcasm as Charlie chuckled at his expense.

One of the things Colby couldn't figure out was how Charlie could be so calm through all of this. This was a life changing turn of events, they were getting married, they were comitting to spend the rest of their lives together, Colby was scared, he was excited, he felt like wanting to dig a hole and hide in it.

Throughout this, Charlie was the quiet pillar of strength. He seemed so at peace while Colby was a chaotic mess of panic.

Colby was so wrapped up in his worried musings, he was totally caught off guard when Charlie yanked him to the side by his tie.

Then, all rational thought left Colby's brain as a soft, warm mouth covered his own in a deep, loving kiss. With a low growl, Colby returned the kiss with full ferver, one of his hands instinctively snaking up to cup one of Charlie's stubbled cheeks.

All too soon, they pulled apart, but their faces were still close enough to have their breathes ghost over eachother's lips.

" I'd make you feel better anytime... Buttercup." Smirked Charlie before he abruptly turned and got out of the car before Colby could react.

With a cheeky grin and a wave at Colby, Charlie turned and headed into the building.

" Hey no fair, I didn't call you Baby." Called Colby before he started chuckling and pulled away from the sidewalk, driving away to another day at the office, and another day working with his future brother in law, who he also happened to be deathly afraid would reach for a weapon of some kind the moment he found out about this future.

Charlie walked into his office and collapsed into the chair behind his desk.

He had forty-five minutes before his first class of the day, he now sat contemplating a fateful meeting for lunch with Don later that day. He was so wrapped up in the different scenarios palying through his head, he didn't notice Larry walk into the room and take a seat in one of the chairs on the other side of the desk.

Larry smiled as he watched his young friend, oblivious to his pressence, lost in his own thoughts.

" Good morning Charles." Said Larry, finally breaking the silence and getting the young, curly haired man's attention.

" Oh! Hey Larry, I didn't see you there." Said a startled Charlie.

" Oh, not to worry Charles. May I be so bold as to ask, what's on you're mind?"

" Oh, it's nothing, just me and Colby are getting married." Said Charlie with a straight face and a normal tone.

" Oh." Said Larry the gravity of the words not yet registering.

That lasted for about a second.

" Wait a minute, did you just say, you and Agent Granger are tying the knot?" Asked a now bewildered Larry.

" Yeah, the question was popped a week ago." Answered Charlie.

The two of them lapsed into silence before Larry regained his voice.

" Well... It's obvious that you said yes... This is just... Wow." Said Larry.

" Yeah, it is." Said Charlie with a grin from ear to ear.

Larry couldn't help but smile back, his young friend was absolutely glowing with happiness.

" Well, I guess I'll have to go find you guys a wedding gift, and a date for the ceremony, by the way, when is it?" Asked Larry.

" It's all still up in the air, we haven't even told everyone yet, besides you, only my dad, and Colby's parents know." Answered Charlie with a nervous grin.

" How are you going to tell a certain older, FBI Agent brother of yours?" Asked Larry.

" I'm meeting him for lunch today, Colby's gonna tackle telling Megan and David. Divide and conquer." Said Charlie as he shifted nervously in his seat.

" Well... Good luck with that my friend." Smiled Larry.

" Thanks, I get the feeling I'm gonna need it." Said Charlie before started chuckling.

Meanwhile, at the LA FBI Offices...

" Hey man, you seem more chipper than usual, what's up?" Asked David as he eyed Colby, who was making a cup of coffee.

" Well, it's a good day to be chipper." Answered Colby with a grin.

" Well, can we know the reason why?" Asked Megan as she walked into the breakroom.

Colby readied himself and with a look around to make sure Don wasn't nearby, he spoke.

" Guys, me and Charlie are getting married."

He watched as David's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and Megan's jaw went slack. The two FBI Agents stared at their friend and coworker like he was from another planet.

Then Colby felt all of the wind knocked out of him as a whirlwind by the name of Megan Reeves collided with him into a crushing hug.

" I'm sooo happy for you!" She squealed, very girly like.

Bewildered but glad, Colby returned the hug and when they pulled apart, David took her place, giving him a short hug and shaking his hand.

" I am gonna have so much fun with this. So, spill the beans already, how'd you pop the big question?" Asked David.

" Does Don know?" Added Megan.

" The Boss doesn't know yet, and I'll tell you how the question was popped later, right now heads up!" Said Colby quickly as he gestured to said Boss, who was heading straight for them.

The three of them scrambled and tried to act normal as Don walked into the breakroom for his morning coffee fix.

" Hey guys." He said as he reached for a mug.

" Hey Don." Answered Colby as he took a sip of his coffee.

" Hey man." Said David as he sent a knowing look Colby's way.

" Hey." Said Megan, with a smaller version of the mega-watt grin she'd been sporting when she'd first gotten the news Don was still oblivious to.

" So, anything new?" Asked Don.

" No, nothing special." Answered David.

Colby and Megan shook their heads to back him up.

_" This is gonna be a long day."_ Thought Colby as he finished his coffee and followed his team-members back to their desks.

Some hours later...

Don and Charlie got out of Don's SUV and headed into the diner they'd agreed to have lunch at.

As they now waited for the waitress to come back with their orders, Don noticed how Charlie was fidgeting nervously with his napkin.

" Hey Charlie, what's wrong?" Asked Don.

" Don I... I don't really know how tell you this." Said Charlie quietly.

" Tell me what?... Is something wrong with Dad?" Asked Don, now becoming urgent.

" No, no Dad's fine, it about me and Colby." Said Charlie quickly.

" Oh... Well, what about you and Colby? Don't tell me you guys are breakin up or something?" Said Don, jumping to the same conclusions as Deborah Granger had yesterday.

" Why the hell does everyone think we're breaking up, we are NOT breaking up, we're getting married!" Said Charlie before he could stop himself in his exasperation.

The sound of a fork clattering onto the table informed Charlie of his inadvertant spilling of the beans.

" You guys are what?" Asked Don, his voice soft and uncomprehending.

With a small gulp, Charlie spoke.

" Me and Colby are getting married."

Don gawked at his little brother with wide eyes and an open mouth.

The two Eppes brother simply stared at each other for the better part of an eternity and were only pulled out of their mutual trance by the waitress who'd returned with their lunch orders.

" When did you guys... decide to do this?" Asked Don, ignoring his grilled chicken sandwich, his sole focus was the young man sitting across from him.

" A week ago, give or take a couple of days." Answered Charlie, his voice shaking slightly as he stared back nervously at his older brother.

" A week and you're telling me now?" Asked Don, exasperated.

" Who else knows?" He asked.

" Well, all of Colby's family knows by now, we called his parents yesterday and Dad happened to be standing in the hall when we gave them the news. I told Larry this morning at work, and Colby's probably spilling the beans to Megan and David right now. And now you know." Answered Charlie.

" I'm dead last on the list again huh?" Said Don with a quirk of his eyebrow.

" Well, more like second to last, I still haven't told Morgan Hays, the CalSci dean." Said Charlie, looking guilty.

" Oh, that's comforting." Muttered Don as he finally took a bite of his sandwich.

Charlie picked at his tuna-melt as met Don's stern gaze with a guilty on of his own.

" Does this mean I'll have to call ahead and tell Colby to duck for cover the next time you guys see each other?" Asked Charlie with a tiny smile.

Don smiled back before he spoke.

" Maybe."


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 45: The Tale of How the Question Was Popped

" Okay, spill the beans, How'd you pop the question?" Asked a very eager Megan Reeves.

" Yeah man, spill." Added David.

The two of them had Colby cornered at his desk, they weren't budging until they got answers.

" Yeah, why don't you spill." Came another voice from behind Colby's cubical, a voice they all knew well.

Colby whirled around and stared up at Don with startled green eyes before he averted his gaze to the floor, his ears turning a light shade of pink. Well, at least Don didn't have his gun out, Colby was safe, for now. Megan and David exchanged smiles, they now had extra back-up.

" I think you should be asking me about how the question was popped." Came another voice, everyone turned their gazes to Charlie Eppes.

" Wait... You popped the question?" Asked Don.

" Well technically, I was doing some laundry when I found the little velvet box with the wedding bands inside the sock drawer." Answered Charlie.

" Wait, you found the ring box in the sock drawer, of all places?" Asked Megan.

Charlie knodded his head yes.

Then three eyes turned back to grill Colby, who sat squirming in his seat, his ears growing redder by the second.

" So Granger, how long did you have these rings, which I'd like to see when we all get home by the way?" Asked Don with a tiny smirk and a quirk of his eyebrow.

" Well I...I...I..." Colby stuttered, suddenly tongue-tied.

" He had them for seven months." Said Charlie, answering for him.

" Hold it, he had them for that long without asking you, Granger... I never pegged you as a chicken, well maybe once or twice." Said David with a grin as Colby shot him a death-glare.

" Hey, lay off man, or would rather I called up my buddies in the NSA who're buddies with guys in the CIA?" Warned Charlie as David immediately relented.

" Well go on, what happened next?" Asked Megan eagerly.

" Well, I found the rings and stared at then for the better part of four hours, then I remembered I had to do the laundry and dashed out to the garage where I sat and thought about it some more. I think Colby can tell you the rest." Said Charlie with a smile his lover's way.

By now, Colby had regained his voice and spoke with perfect clarity.

" Well, when I got home, I greeted Charlie like I always do and headed upstair to change for dinner. When I get there, I'm taking of my watch and putting it on the nightstand when I see that ring box there too. Then the door closes behind me and Charlie's standing there, he walks up to me and explains how he stumbled onto the box while he was rummaging through the sock drawer. He asks me how long I had them, I answer. He asks me why I didn't ask, I give him the whole, "I didn't want to drive you away" line and then told him to just forget he ever found them, told him I'd return the rings back to the jewlers or pawn them. I go back to changing when he hits me with _" What if I don't want you to get rid of them, what if I wanna be married to you?"_. Colby paused as he and everyone else turned their gazes to Charlie, now the one blushing bright red as he squirmed where he stood.

" The rest is history." Finished Colby with a small grin plastered on his face, which Charlie returned.

" Wow, that was totally sappy." Grinned Don as wrapped his arm around Charlie's neck.

" Hey, let's see you do better when you find someone... Oh wait that's right, you don't get out much so that future looks grim." Smirked Charlie, chuckle when Don swatted him playfully on the back of his curly head.

" So Don, are you okay with this?" Asked Colby calmy.

Don looked Colby in the eye and then smiled.

" Yeah, yeah, I'm okay with this. But like I said before, hurt my brother in any way, nobody's ever gonna find your body. Got it?" Said Don.

" Got it. Don't worry, I never will." Said Colby, meeting Don's gaze without fear or hesitation, meaning these words with every fiber of his being.

Don nodded.

" Hey c'mon, I'll give you a lift back to CalSci." Said Don to Charlie, who nodded and followed. As he left with his big brother, Charlie sent a mega-watt smile back at his two friends and the man he was going to marry before he and Don disappeared into the elevator.

The drive back to CalSci was filled with teasing on Don's part, and countering each jab on Charlie's.

As he watched his baby brother walk away, Don couldn't help but feel a sense of excitement and happiness wash over him.

_" My kid brother's getting married... to one of my guys."_

With a small chuckle and a final smile as he watched Charlie disappear into the building, Don pulled away from the sidewalk and headed back to the office, he still had a job to do, a case to solve, and a team to lead, which so happened to include his future brother in law.

A few hours later, Don and Colby were both headed home to Casa Eppes, where Alan and Charlie greeted them.

The soon to be married couple were the subject of some goodnatured teasing over dinner. Once the table was cleared, the four men moved to the livingroom where Don was the first to ask a question.

" Hey Colby, how'd your parents take the news?" Asked Don.

At this, Alan, Colby, and Charlie all chuckled.

" Well, I called them up and was about to break the news to my dad when he jumped to the conclusion that me and Charlie were breaking up. Then my mom gets on the line and goes into a hysterical rant, asking me what I did to make things go wrong. While I was trying to explain by yelling into the phone, Charlie here was laughing his head off and I can assume that Alan heard the comotion and came running up the stairs to see what was wrong. That was when I screamed into the phone that me and Charlie weren't breaking up, we were getting married. My mother went " Oh" before she passed out." Said Colby.

Don was silent for a moment before he started laughing hartily.

" What happened next?" He asked once he'd calmed down a little.

" My dad came onto the line and started talking while also baring all of my mother's dead weight. He congratulated me and then asked to speak to Charlie." Continued Colby before Charlie took over.

" When I get the phone, John says, and these are his exact words, _Charlie, before my back give out on me, I'd just like to say that it would be an honor to have you as my son in law. Ow._ I tell him I felt the same way and then I hung up, give the poor guys some mercy." Said Charlie with a grin.

" Oh man, that's just... Oh man." Don trailed off as they all started laughing once again.

When they calmed down again, Alan spoke his account.

" Well, after they hung up the phone, Colby looks up and spots me standing in the hall. I tell you, his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates before Charlie saw me too. At this point, I'm about to pass out so the two of them grab an arm each and sit me down on the bed. I ask them the already answered question, just for confirmation and then I give them my blessing. That's how I found out. What about you Donnie, how you get the news?" Asked Alan.

" Charlie told over lunch today. I mean, we are sitting at the table when Chuck here says that he had something to tell me, immediately, I think something's wrong with you dad, but then he says it concerns him and Colby. I jump to the same conclusion as Colby's mother as I now know. I ask him if they're breaking up when Charlie blows his top and just blurts it out. After the usual shocked silence, I ask him when and how and find out that once again, I'm last on the list to find out." Said Don, send a mock glare his baby brother's way where he sat beside Colby.

" Ah Don, you were second to last." Corrected Charlie.

" Same thing." Countered Don before he grinned.

" Well, now we have ourselves a wedding to plan." Said Alan with a grin.

Charlie and Colby shared a look that conveyed one clear message.

_" Oh Boy. We're actually doing this."_


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 46: A Date Is Set, A Liscense is Signed and The Plans Are Underway

July 21, 2006.

That date would hold special meaning for Charlie Eppes and Colby Granger. It was the date they had set for their marriage.

Exactly one month before they'd officially comitt to spending the rest of their lives together.

The plans were already underway.

Charlie and Colby had both agreed to a simple cerimony at home with only close friends and family in attendance.

Now it was all about the countdown to the big day, and the chaos that would lead up to it.

Throughout this, Colby battled to quell the nervousness that anyone felt when they were getting married.

Throughout this, Charlie was always there to reassure the man he loved with his quiet little way.

" How can you be so calm about all of this?" Asked Colby one night as they lay in eachother's arms.

Charlie sighed as he pulled back slightly to look Colby square in the eyes.

" Who said I'm that calm about all this? I'm just as nervous as you, I just hide it better. The only reason I'm holding it together is the fact that when it's all over, I've promised to be with you for the rest of my life. I know, sounds corny but..." Charlie couldn't finish his sentance, all coherent thought had left him because Colby's mouth had attached itself to his.

Charlie happily responded in kind to Colby's oral onslaught. That of course led to... you know.

The next morning Charlie and Colby headed over to City Hall to get their marriage liscence. Once he'd signed his name, Colby handed the pen over to Charlie. He noticed the small tremmer in his lover's hand as he too signed the document.

The lady behind the desk smiled reassuringly at the two of them before congratulating them on the happy occasion and wishing them goodluck.

After that had been taken care of, Charlie and Colby went back home only to be hounded once again by both the wedding planner Janice and Alan Eppes, Colby's soon to be father in law.

After surviving that barrage, the two men had lunch and headed upstairs. Colby immediately passed out in sleep the second they got into their room. Charlie chuckled as he picked up his laptop and started doing work on some lecture notes he'd print out later. Beside him, Colby snored softly.

After half an hour, Charlie turned his laptop off and set it down on the bedside table before he curled up beside Colby and fell asleep as well.

The two of them would need all the sleep they could get, in a few weeks, Colby's family was flying in from Idaho, New York, and Boston.

Things would get crowded quick at Casa Eppes.

An hour later, Colby awoke to a soft weight on his chest, with a smile, he looked down into his lover's sleeping face where it rested against the cotton fabric of Colby's gray t-shirt. As gently as he could, Colby reached out and started to comb his fingers through the soft, chaotic curls of hair on Charlie's head.

A pair of of deep, almost black, brown eyes fluttered open and smiled back at eyes of green.

" Hey." Said Charlie as he rubbed at his eyes sleepily.

" Hey back." Smiled Colby and he slowly sat up.

The two of them sat and stretched out their limbs before they headed downstairs, it was almost time for dinner.

Colby went off to help Alan in the kitchen while Charlie stayed in the livingroom with Don, the two brother's teasing each other on how Charlie had beaten his older brother to the altar and Don's lack of luck with the ladies.

A few minutes later, the two of them joined Alan and Colby at the dinner table.

Dinner was a quiet, happy affair.

The calm before the chaos a wedding always brought.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 47: The Grangers Come To LA

Charlie Eppes swore that if his future husband didn't stop pacing back and forth like he was doing now, he'd burn a hole into the floor and fall through it.

It was highly doubtful that the staff of LAX would appreciate that.

" Colby, would ya calm down already, the plane just landed, it'll be a while before they walk through the gate ." Said Don.

Colby paused in his pacing to give Don a look where the eldest Eppes brother stood beside Charlie and Alan before he went back to pacing.

The three Eppes men shrugged before Charlie lashed out and snagged one of Colby's arms, successfully stopping the very anxious oldest Granger son in his tracks. With a sigh, Colby allowed Charlie to pulled him back to the railing where the other three men were leaning against while they waited for the much anticipated and somewhat dreaded arrival of several members of the Granger family.

It was the start of the wedding week and Colby Granger was on the verge of panic.

Charlie wrapped an arm around Colby's waist and smiled up at his very nervous lover. Colby calmed down somewhat and wrapped an arm around Charlie's shoulders, pulling him closer. Though the anxiety didn't fully leave his face, Colby returned Charlie smile with one of his own a the two of them turned their gazes to the arrivals gate, ever vigilant for some familiar faces.

A few minutes later, the smiling and excited faces of John and Deborah Granger came into veiw among the crowd of arrivals.

" Mom, Dad!" Called Colby as he waved at them, Charlie, Alan, and Don all doing the same.

Behind John and Deborah, James Granger followed with his now one year old daughter Lily in a special little baby carrier that was much like a backpack save for the fact that it was worn on the front. Over a shoulder was a duffle bag and a baby bag, James beamed when his eyes fell on his soon to be married oldest brother and his curly haired intended. Behind James was Caitlin Granger- Dawson and her husband George, each carrying a duffle bag and rolling suitcase, In addition to the baggage, they each had a tight grip on their two children, seven year old Shelly and her nine year old brother Jesse. The two siblings were all but bouncing when they saw their uncle and soon to be uncle waving at them.

The twins, Greg and Sam would be flying in tomorrow from New York while a now happliy married Violet and her husband Richard would be flying in from Florida.

The four men at the railing pushed off and rushed over to their new arrivals.

Colby and Charlie immediately went to John and Deborah.

" Hey baby." Smiled Deborah as she proceeded to squeeze her oldest son in a crushing hug. Beside them, John pulled Charlie into a quick but heartfelt hug before he pulled back, still smiling as he shook hands with Alan and Don before turning his attention to his oldest son.

While father and son hugged, Deborah Granger all but pounced on her future son in law.

" Hey Charlie sweetie, Oh God, I'm gonna start crying here and now." Said Deborah in a shaky voice.

Charlie merely smiled as he hugged his future mother in law tightly.

When they pulled apart, Charlie was pounced on once again, this time by Shelly.

" Eskimo Kiss" The two of them said in unison before touching the tips of their noses together, much to the delight of everyone else.

Don and Alan in particular started laughing their heads off and the unbelievable adorable sight.

Once Shelly had pounced on her uncle Colby, Charlie dropped to his knees to give Jesse a hug, the little boy beamed from ear to ear before he too joined his sister in greeting Colby.

Caitlin hugged Charlie while George shook his hand.

Then came James and Lily. After carefully giving James a hug, Charlie started cooing at Lily, who gave him a grin, showing off her growing baby teeth.

And so, greeting were made, hands were shaken, hugs were giving, and teasing began.

Don and Colby were both realy glade they had brought their very large vehicles, and SUV and a Four Runner.

Things were gonna get really crowded and very busy at Casa Eppes.

Charlie and Colby were in for a very long week.

The two of them hoped they'd be able to survive the ordeal it would most surely be.

But in the end, it would be worth it.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 48: Wedding Week is Almost Up

Things at Casa Eppes were surprisingly not as chaotic as was expected. Though things were cramped with the arrivals of Sam, Greg, Violet, and Richard.

Colby and Charlie had taken up residence in the attic while John and Deborah got their bedroom.

Alan was now sharing his room with James and Lily. The bags under both Alan and James's eyes was clear evidence of their sleep deprivation while keeping the company of a one year old during the night. The two of them were both thankful to have Charlie around, Lily would instantly calm down in her soon to be official uncle's arms.

They had to call him almost everynight.

Charlie didn't mind at all though.

All valuable and breakable items had been stored away and locked safely in the garage until after the wedding.

Jesse and Shelly were bouncing off the walls, like all kids did. They and their parents got the single guest room in the house.

The two of them would be Ringbearer and Flowergirl. True there wasn't a blushing bride walking down the isle after the petals fell, but hey, who really cared.

Everyone had also been filled with laughs as the story of how the question was popped and how everyone reacted to the happy news.

Violet and Richard took Don's old room while Greg and Sam took up residence in the livingroom, where there was a pullout bed. All of Sam's photgraphy equipment was strewn across the coffee table and other furniture, the livingroom was official taped off as a No Kid Zone.

The only peace for the two grooms was work.

In the morning, the both of them would all but bolt down the stairs from the attic to the second floor, using the bathroom for all it's morning purposes at lightning face speed before running back up the stairs and getting ready for the day.

The two of them were out the door before anyone could stop them. Colby would give Charlie a ride to CalSci before heading into the FBI office.

Charlie would teach and work on his math problems, all the while contending with a very excited and very nervous Larry Fleinhardt.

Eversince Megan had agreed to be his date for the wedding, Larry had gone into over drive on how many ways he was going to screw everything up and be a total embarassment.

The two of them had begun dating over six months ago, why was Larry still freaking out?

If anyone didn't know better, they'd think it was Larry and Megan walking down the aisle instead of Charlie and Colby.

Charlie tried his best to reassure his nervous friend that all would be well.

" Charles, how can you be so calm through all of this, I mean seriously, you're the one getting married this very weekend three days from now and I'm the one having the coronary here?" Asked Larry as he sat in one of the chairs in Charlie's office.

From where he stood, Charlie simple shrugged and smiled.

" Larry, everything's gonna be just fine, like you said, I'm the one walking down the isle, you will be sitting in the sidelines with the lovely Megan Reeves beside you. It's not like you're proposing to her or something, just chill." Grinned Charlie.

All Larry did was sigh and go back to being really worried.

At the FBI offices, things were slightly better, the problem wasnlt a nervous friend, it was one who wouldn't shut his mouth.

" David Sinclair, I swear, I am gonna clock you one if you don't stop yaking." Growled Don.

Colby sent his future brother in law a greatful look.

" I'll be right behind him." Added Megan, she being the recipient of teasing by the other FBI Agent along side Colby and DOn.

" Okay fine but still, just three more days and you are officially off the market." Grinned David.

At this, Colby allowed a tiny grin.

" Yeah, officially off the market." He said, his mind instinctively turning to the man he was marrying in three more days.

He could barely stand the wait but was also terrified of when that day finally came.

Then it was back to work on their current case, a fraud case that was gonna be solved in no time thanks to a certain curly haired individual.

And so, while Charlie and Colby were at work with thoughts of eachother in the backs of their minds, Alan Eppes was left alone to hold down the fort and keep some semblance of order in the now filled and chaotic Eppes house.

When Charlie came home that evening, he was once again pounced on by both the guests and his father. They all had questions and confirmations for him.

The last days of the week would be the most stressful for everyone as the final preperations were well underway.

A few hours later, Colby and Don came home, only to be pounced on by Jesse and Shelly. Colby managed to slip away while Don had the two children distracted.

He headed upstairs, his destination being the attic where he and his soon to be husband had taken up temporary residence when the sound of Charlie's laughter came from down the hall.

Colby smiled to himself as he headed in the direction of the sound.

He paused outside the door and watched as Charlie blew a raspberry on Baby Lily's chubby little stomach.

The baby girl squealed happy at the tickling sensation as he tiny hands reached out to grab at Charlie nose.

" Hey, you got my nose, that actually hurts cause you have one hell of a grip there baby." Chuckled Charlie as he gently pried the chubby hands off his nose.

It was then that he caught sight of the man standing at the door.

Charlie's smile grew wider as his dep brown eyes met those of a vibrant green.

" Hey there." Grinned Colby as he stepped into the room and immeditately planted a soft kiss to Charlie's lips as he wrapped his arms around the math genius.

" Hey." Said Charlie softly as he smiled against Colby's lips.

A tiny coo alerted them to the other occupant of the room.

" Hey there baby Girl." Grinned Colby as he gently picked up his neice and started talking baby talk with her.

Charlie just smiled as he watched uncle and niece bond.

_"Three more days."_ Thought Charlie with a smile.


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 49: Matrimonial D-Day With Almost Nothing Going Wrong... Almost

The sun had barely risen over Pasadena, most were asleep on this Sunday Morning, but at one house in particular, people had begun running around long before the sun had risen over the horizon.

Today was the day Charles Edward Eppes and Colby Johnathan Granger would be joined in matrimony.

_" OhMyGod.OhMyGod.OhMyGod.OhMyGod."_ Thought Colby as he tried and failed to do the tie around his neck. His hands were shaking and he was using everything he had not to throw up the single stalk of celery he'd eaten for breakfast. He was now in his and Charlie's room getting ready for the biggest day of his life up until that point.

Colby nearly jumped when a second pair of hands batted his own away and did the tie up for him from behind.

Colby turned and gave his father a grateful smile.

" Thanks dad." He said.

" No problem son, just do us all a favor and calm down, everything's gonna be just fine." Said John reassuringly. Behind him, Deborah nodded in agreement.

In another room, Colby's best man, James, was also on the verge of a freakout as he got dressed and dressed Lily in the process.

Thankfully, Violet, who had already donned a stunning blue dress was there to help him out

While Colby's parents were reassuring him, Charlie was getting ready in another room, all the while trying to calm his near terrified older brother and father.

" Geez, would you guys please try to relax, everything's gonna be just fine. Breath, please, just breathe." Cried Charlie as he forced his suddenly lightheaded father to sit down on the bed before tucking in his crisp white dress-shirt. In another corner Charlie's brother and best man, Don Eppes was pacing back and forth like there was no tomorrow.

" Donnie, if you fall through the floor, you're gonna be paying the repair bill." Said Charlie.

Don immediately stopped moving and stared anxiously at his baby brother.

" How come your not freaking out, after all, you're the one tying the knot today?" Asked Don with a quirk of his eyebrow.

" Yeah, how come you're so calm about all this?" Came another voice as David Sinclair stood in the doorway, the man had arrived without a date for some reason.

Seeing the three expectant eyes trained on him, Charlie just smiled and shrugged.

" I don't know, I just don't feel any panic right now. I'll probably feel it once we're all out there in the backyard. I just hope I don't pass out, I do that when I'm really scared." Sighed Charlie as he began to calmly do his tie.

All throughout the house, people were running around getting everything ready as some of the non-family guests started arriving, among them Larry and Megan.

The two of them headed upstairs to greet the two grooms.

Megan and Larry first greeted a still very nervous Colby, all the while trying to reassure him along with his parents.

When the two of them reached Charlie, they were a little stunned to see him trying to prevent Don from hyperventilating while David was doing the same for Alan.

Charlie smiled at the two of them as they entered the room, all the while rubbing the back of his big brother's head in a soothing gesture.

Alan, Don, and Colby had good reason to be freaking out, the ceremony was set to start in half an hour.

The Justice of Peace, Nathaniel Bloom, who would be marrying the two men on this day, had yet to arrive, but when he did, it was showtime.

Meanwhile outside, Sam had just finished setting up his tripod. Once he was sure everything was in order, he picked up his old-fashion camera that would shoot everything in black and white and headed back into the house to start filming this wonderful event in his oldest brother's life.

While Sam had the black and white video camera, Greg had his own digital Camcorder out, and had already started filming.

Sam climbed the stairs and started rolling as he neared the room his oldest brother and their parents were.

Colby looked like a dear caught in the headlights when he realized he was being taped but, witha reassuring pat of the shoulder from his father, Colby relaxed and smiled at the camera, even waved.

Then things got happier when the flowergirl and the ringbearer came barging into the room, dressed in the most adorable little outfits. The two kids immeditatly jumped on their now fully dressed uncle.

Jesse fiddled with Colby's silver colored tie while Shelly kept kissing the same cheek over and over again.

Unbearably cute indeed.

Everyone was beaming as Colby looped an arm around each kid and carried them out of the room back to their parents, Sam following him, still rolling as he headed over to the other groom's room to capture some footage.

When he got there, Sam had to bite his cheek from laughing outloud when he saw that Alan Eppes was now crying his eyes out with Charlie trying futily to sooth him while also trying to make sure Don didn't pass out of him.

It was probably a good thing that the camera Sam had didn't capture the sound it would have been a combination of wheezing from Don, crying noises from Alan, and Charlie's frantic words of comfort that were not working at all as he turn from one crisis to the other.

In a corner, David was leaning against a wall, tears of mirth streaming from his face as he clutched his aching gut all the while shaking with laughter.

Megan stepped in to try and help but it was hopeless.

Finally, Charlie had had enough and he yelled at the top of his lungs.

" WOULD THE TWO OF YOU PLEASE PULL YOUSELVES TOGETHER, THIS ISN'T A FUNERAL!" He Roared.

That stopped Alan in his blubbering and Don in his hyperventilating. They both stared at

They all stood in silence save for the sounds the camera made.

With a final sniffle, Alan composed himself and stood up off the bed he'd been sitting on.

He all but pounced on his youngest son, squeezing the life out his baby boy.

" Your mother would be so proud of you right now, I just wish she was with us, she'd have been so happy." Said Alan with another sniffle.

Charlie blinked furiously as he returned his father's embrace tightly.

" I know, I wish she was here too." Said Charlie, finally loosing some of the composure he;d had all morning.

When Alan and Charlie pulled apart, Don took over in the whole squeeze Charlie affair.

Sam kept rolling as the three Eppes's finally noticed him and grinned from ear to ear as they waved at him.

Megan, Larry, and David also doing the same.

It was only when he glanced at his watch did Sam realize he still had to get the family pictures before the ceremony for the album.

With a hurried explanation, Sam bolted out of the room, back down the stairs and handed the black and white video camera over to his twin brother, telling him to keep rolling while he grabbed another camera, this one for still shots in black and white as well.

And so, for the rest of the time before the ceremony, Sam snapped away several shots of both grooms and their families and friends.

Then the call was sounded, the Justice of Peace, Nathaniel Bloom had arrived.

With a few final moments for some last minute fixing of the hair and attire, the Granger and Eppes families headed downstairs.

They all headed for the backdoor that would lead them to the back yard.

The first out the door would be Violet and Richard, followed by Caitlin and George. After them was John and Deborah, followed by a solitary Alan, his date for the event, Donna was catering the event. after Alan came the best men, Don and James, Lily was in the trusted hands of Megan, who had already taken her seat along with Larry and David.

Among the other familiar faces was Amita and her Girlfriend Sara, Morgan Hays, and a few other friends of both grooms.

After the best men were the Ringbearer and Flowergirl.

Jesse looked somewhat nervous as he carefully held the little blue pillow atop which the two rings resting safely in the center.

The rings looked as stunning as ever, the platinum and small diamonds glinting luminously even before the sunlight had hit them.

Shelly was beaming as she stared back at her uncle Colby and soon to be uncle Charlie, a white basket of matching white rose petals clutched in her hands.

And last, was the soon to be married couple themselves.

Colby stood rigid at the very back of the long line of family members, with Charlie standing silently beside him.

The people proceeding the two of them kept glancing backwards.

" Alright people, let's all hold it together." Said Don, going into stoic FBI mode.

" Well you're one to talk Mr. Hyperventilator." Grinned Charlie where he stood.

Don sent a mock glare his baby brother's way but found himself smiling back as he eyes the way Charlie's eyes were sparkling.

Colby however, was not looking as happy as his intended. In fact, the poor man seemed ready to pass out himself.

Colby was so wrapped up in his near terror, he almost jumped when a warm, strong hand gripped his clamy one tightly.

Green eyes filled with uncertainty turned to gaze at Deep, almost black eyes, so calm and sure, which gazed back, smiling and brimming with love.

Colby felt his uncertainty evaporate from his being. Colby felt a warmth spread through him as he returned the smile and squeezed Charlie's had firmly.

Then the back doors opened, golden sunlight pouring in from outside.

One by one, the line of people grew less and less.

Violet and Richard walked down the aisle, followed by Caitlin and George, both couples beaming.

Behind them, John was trying his best to console a now very tearful Deborah as the proud parents of Colby Granger walked down the aisle, composed enough.

After them, Alan Eppes walked across the grass aisle, barely keeping his own composure.

After the father of the other groom had taken his seat, the two best men walked side by side, going all the way to where the Justice of Peace was standing in wait.

Then came the Ringbearer.

There was awws and giggles all around as Jesse steadily walked down the aisle, carefully holding the pillow with the rings with both hands, a look of absolute concentration not so different from the one Colby himself would get whenever he was focused on something plastered on his face as he walked.

Sam was having a feild day as he captured the footage with the black and white video camera.

Greg was doing the same with the regular camera.

Jesse came to stand beside a smiling James, who reached out and patted the boy's dark haired head. The boy beamed with excitement as the big moment had finally arrived.

Everyone in attendance stood as the final three members on the line stepped forward.

Shelly was the first to step out into the sunlight, the pretty white dress she was wearing seemed to make her glow as she walk, scattering the white rose petals from her basket onto the grass infront of her, all the while beaming happily.

She came to stand beside Don and smiled up brightly at the oldest Eppes brother. Don grinned back at the happy child before everyone turned to see the final couple left standing at the threshold.

_" Don't pass out, don't pass out, don't pass out, don't pass out." _

That was the mantra playing over and over in Charlie's head, but his face was a calm and collected as ever. Beside him, Colby was using everything he had not to turn in the other direction and bolt out the front door and keep running till he reached Mexico. But, when a warm, strong hands glided over and gripped his tightly in reassurance, that urge left him.

Colby turned his green eyed gaze to stare into those of deep, almost black brown.

" You ready?" Asked Charlie with a smile.

" Ready as I'll ever be." Sighed Colby with a nervous grin.

With a few seconds to steady their nerves, both grooms walked side by side into the warm, afternoon sun.

The two of them walked hand and hand, stealing glances at each other and the smiling faces of their family and freinds.

Eveything after that became a bit of a haze as the two men stood before the Justice of Peace.

Nathaniel Bloom's voice rang out as he smiled at the two grooms.

" We are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two men in the bonds of marriage but first, let us have a moment of silence for those who couldn't be here to join us in the celebration."

Charlie blinked back a few tears, now wishing even more that Margaret Eppes had still been alive to see him get married.

And so, vows to love and honor one another for as long as they both lived were exchanged.

" Do you Colby Johnathan Granger take this man to be your Husband?" Asked Bloom.

" I do." Answered Colby with a steady voice.

" Do you, Charles Edward Eppes take this man to be your Husband? Asked Bloom one more time.

" I do." Smiled Charlie.

Bloom motioned for Jesse to step forward with the rings.

Colby carefully picked up the smaller of the two platinum and diamond bands.

" With this ring, I thee Wed." He said, as he gently slid the ring onto the fourth finger of Charlie's left hand.

Charlie was beaming as he picked up the mate of the ring he now wore on his left hand. Steadying his voice, Charlie spoke.

" With this ring, I thee Wed." He said softly as he slid the band onto Colby's finger.

" By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you Husband and... Husband." Bloom grinned sheepishly as a soft chuckle rumbled through the audience.

" You can kiss the groom." He added with a smile.

Colby had a milisecond to see a mischevious glint in Charlie's beaming eyes before his now husband lashed out and gripped his silver tie, yanking him forward. Charlie's mouth covered Colby's in a deep kiss as the curly haired man wrapped his arms around his husbands neck, the taller man pulling him closer by wrapping his arms around Charlie's waist.

Everyone cheered and as Colby and Charlie shared their first kiss as a married couple.

That was it, they did it, they got married without a hitch.

All that changed however, when Charlie heard a soft moan somewhere behind him.

He and Colby pulled away just in time to see Don do what he'd been at risk on doing all day, pass out and topple over like feld tree.

" Don!" Cried both Charlie and Colby as they rushed to the unconscious man's side. They were soon joined by Alan, David, John, and James.

Shelly looked startled but was otherwise fine as her mother Caitlin whisked her and Jesse away. Violet ran into the house to get some ice.

Don was unconscious for about two minutes before he popped back to life, but then instantly wished he'd stayed unconscious when he realized he'd keeled over after his little brother had finally tied the knot.

While Don sat in utter mortification with an ice pack pressed to the back of his head, Charlie was laughing his head off with Colby never leaving his side.

Alan was trying to comfort his oldest child, all the while trying not to breakdown into tears once again.

To make things worse, two video cameras were catching all of this on film.

His baby boy was now a married man.

And so, with the euphoria of being newly married, it was time to party.

The chairs and other lawn furniture was quickly cleared away and Nathaniel Bloom took his leave after wishing Charlie and Colby the best of luck.

Two families became one that day.

For the better part of an hour, nothing else unsual happened.

Charlie danced with his Mother in Law while Colby danced with his sister Violet.

Larry and Megan were also dancing together, clearly enjoying themselves when out of nowhere, a woman came barreling up the driveway, screeching like a Banshi.

" WAIT! STOP! STOP THE WEDDING! I OBJECT! I OBJEEEEECT!"

Charlie and Colby both stared at each other before staring at this crazed lunatic of a woman.

Whom neither of them had ever seen in their lives by the way.

" Ummm... Miss, I think you're a little confused." Called Charlie, still as calm and collected as ever.

The woman looked at him funny for a second before calming down somewhat.

" Wait, what do you mean?" She asked.

" I have no idea who you are and neither does the GUY I just married." Answered Charlie as he pointed a thumb in Colby's direction. Colby nodding his head in agreement.

They both had to hold in their laughter when they saw the woman's jaw go slack with shock and realization.

" You mean, this isn't the wedding of Johnathan Levy and Mary Chase?" Asked the Woman as she brushed some of her wildly curly blonda hair out of her face.

" I'm afraid it's not." Said Colby as he wrapped an arm around his new husband's shoulders.

" Oh... OH GOD! I am so sorry. I'm at the wrong house, please don't call the cops on me, I'm leaving, I'm leaving right now!" Yelled The Woman as she turned on her heels and began to fly back down the way she came.

" Hey wait a second, why are you objecting!" Called Charlie.

"I'M OBJECTING BECAUSE THE GROOM'S A DIRTY, ROTTEN, CHEATING BASTARD WHO'S ABOUT TO MARRY MY BEST FRIEND, BUT GOOD LUCK TO THE BOTH OF YOU THOUGH!" Screamed the Woman without stopping as she disappeared down the street.

The shocked silence was so absolute, one could have heared a neddle fall into the grass.

Then, Charlie and Colby broke down into harty fits of laughter.

That set off a chain-reaction that had every single person in attendance laughing their heads off.

And so, the hours wore on in happy merriment, the newlyweds posing for pictures and enjoying themselves until finally, it was time for them to take their leave.

Much to the anxiety of everyone, Charlie and Colby would be _flying_ down to Puerto Rico for their honeymoon.

Everyone remembered what had happened the last time these two had gone near an Airport, let alone an Airplane.

No amount of reassuring was going to qwell the fears of Charlie and Colby's families.

Eventhough they were taking a private jet to the Island. ( Bob)

With the Reception drawing to a close, Charlie and Colby headed upstairs to change out of their wedding attire and grab their luggage.

When they came down, it was to another round of consoling tearful family members.

Deborah was inconsolable as both Colby and Charlie hugged her.

Alan was no better.

And so, while David and Don packed the carryon bags into the back of Don's SUV, Charlie and Colby said goodbye to the many members of what was now, their family.

Shelly, Jesse, and Lily all bid their uncles goodbye with Eskimo kisses and baby teeth grins.

After bidding everyone Goodbye for now, Charlie and Colby climbed into the SUV, where Don and David were already waiting for them.

When the car began to move, both men waved there hands out the window as they pulled away from the front of the house.

Charlie and Colby's family waved back until the SUV disappeared around a corner.

It was then that Deborah Granger and Alan Eppes both started to cry harder, much to the chagrin of everyone else.

The drive to the airport was one filled with teasing and laughs among the four men.

But they quickly sobered when they arrived at the airport, where the jet was waiting for it's passengers.

While Colby and David said goobye to each other, Charlie and Don stood in a comfortable silence.

" My kid brother beat me to the altar." Smiled Don.

Instead of replying with a jab, Charlie wordlessly pounced on his brother, hugging him tightly, clinging almost.

Don was startled for a moment, but that passed quickly as he hugged his baby brother back, seeing Charlie's calm composure throughout this entire day finally crack.

" I love you Donnie, and I really wish mom was here." Whispered Charlie, trying to keep the tears at bay.

That got Don right in the heart. He tightened his hold around his brother before he spoke.

" Yeah, me too. I love you too buddy" Whispered Don.

Then, he pulled back so that he he had Charlie at arms length.

" I'm proud of you, you got married to the guy you love, and you didn't pass out... I did." Grinned Don, happy to see Charlie chuckle tearfully at the last statement.

With a final hug, Don turned to his brother in law.

" Remember what I told you Granger." Was all Don said.

Colby met Don's gaze with a steady on of his own as he nodded and held out a hand.

Don smiled as he took it, the two men shook hands firmly. David gave Charlie a quick hug before he and Don stepped back and watched the two men, now married to each other board the private jet.

Before they disappeared into the aircraft, Charlie and Colby paused at the door and waved back at the two men still standing on the ground.

Don and David waved back, smiling as they watched the newlyweds disappeared into the plane.

A few minutes later, the white jet was flying away into the night sky, the island of Puerto Rico being it's destination.

Colby smiled as he leaned in to press his lips to Charlie's, sharing in what would be one of many kisses they'd hopefully share as a married couple.

Charlie sighed as he rested his head on his husband's shoulder, the two of them settling in for the flight.

They were married. They were married.


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 50: Together in Paradise

The sun slowly peaked over the horizon, smiling down at the land of Puerto Rico, kissing it with it's golden light.

A soft sea breeze flowed into the room, rousing one of it's sleeping occupants.

Green eyes fluttered open, blinking away the last tendrils of sleep.

For a moment, Colby didn't know where he was or why his left arm was pinned under something but then, the events of the previous day and night came flooding back to him.

He felt a soft grin spread across his face when he noticed the other occupant of the bed.

Charlie.

His husband.

The curly haired man was still fast asleep with his back plastered to Colby's front, the green eyed man's left arm was tucked snuggly under Charlie's neck, a second pillow of sorts.

Still smiling, Colby settled back down on the bed and slowly wrapped his other arm around the sleeping man, carefully pulling him closer.

Charlie stirred and mumbled something incoherent but remained asleep.

Colby's smile grew when he realized that Charlie's left hand was resting in the palm of his, their fingers tentatively intertwined. He gently tightened his hold.

The soft light that was filling the room made the twin rings they were wearing shine softly.

Charlie stirred again, this time sleepily turning onto his other side and burrowing further into Colby's arms, his face pressing into his husband's throat, instinctively going towards the familiar warmth of the man he loved and was now married to.

As he tightened his arms around Charlie and stared at the ceiling, Colby's mind drifted to mere hours ago, when their marriage had been consumated.

_The bell that signaled for seatbelts chimed, telling them it was okay to take off their belts. _

_Charlie and Colby got up from their seats and grabbed their carry-on luggage as the plane's door opened, with airport security waiting to escort them into the airport to get welcomed into the country through the proper channels. _

_The two men walked down the steps at a respectable distance as to avoid suspision. _

_They both wordlessly followed the guards into the airport. _

_They walked in silence, stealing glances at each other while putting up the pretense of being two tired friends who'd come to Puerto Rico for a vacation. _

_The two newlyweds went through the motions of going through airport security, which they passed through without any problems. _

_After all that was done, the two men headed over to Car Rentals and got the car that had been reserved for them. _

_Still without uttering a single word, they packed their luggage into the back of the mini-van before climbing in, Colby as the wheel. _

_While they were putting their seatbelts on, there hands touched in the most minute way, but that was all that was needed to stop them cold. _

_Green eyes met deep brown. _

_They stared at each other for a moment before a soft grin spread across Colby's face. _

_Charlie found himself smiling back as they finished putting their seatbelts on before Colby started the ignition and urged the car into motion. _

_They were headed for a small two story beach-house on a small beach that would insure them, above all else, privacy._

_The two men settled in for the hour long drive, in comfortable silence, with Charlie focusing his gaze out the window, at the passing scenery, and Colby focusing on driving down the dark roads._

_The roads were dark and winding, but Colby navigated them like he'd traveled them many times. _

_The hour passed by, both agonizingly slow and suprisingly quick at the same time. _

_Charlie felt a small pang of anxious excitement as they were pulling into the driveway of the beach-house, which was absolutely stunning, with a balcony that overlooked the calm blue waters of_ _the ocean. _

_In silence, Colby and Charlie got out of the vehicle and got their bags from the trunk. They walked up the steps to the front door, Colby fishing out the house keys from one of the pockets of the Denim jacket he was wearing over a grey T- shirt and blue-jeans. _

_Charlie was dressed in similar attire, wearing a dark red button-up shirt and a pair of his favorite jeans. _

_Colby opened the door and stepped aside, allowing Charlie in first. _

_After Charlie had walked across the threshold, Colby walked in and locked the door behind him. _

_Charlie had time to let out a small yelp of surprise as he found himself being lifted off the floor and hoisted over a strong shoulder. _

_" Somebody's eager." Chuckled Charlie as Colby showed off his strength, as he languidly walked across the foyer to the stairs, all the while keeping a firm hold around Charlie as he carried him upstairs to the second floor. _

_Their luggage, along with the Denim jacket lay forgotten in the living-room._

_" Of course I'm eager, my dear husband." Grinned Colby as Charlie chuckled deeply once again. _

_When they reached the door at the very end of the hall, Colby nudged it open with his foot before stepping across the threshold. _

_Charlie let out a tiny gasp as he was unceremoniously dumped onto the bed , a solid, warm, familiar body blanketing him._

_Charlie's chuckled softly as he stared up at smiling green eyes, belonging to the man he loved._

_They simply stared at each other in silence, save for the sound of their own breathing. _

_Then Charlie craned his head upwards until his lips met Colby in a chaste kiss. _

_With an appreciative growl, Colby deepened the kiss, one of his hands traveling down Charlie's jeans covered thigh. _

_Charlie moan softly as he returned the kiss with an equeal want as he wrapped his arms around Colby's neck, one of his hands tangling into the chocolate brown hair._

_Colby's hand traveled back up Charlie thigh before snaking under the red button up shirt, fingers splaying out over the soft, warm flesh of Charlie's stomach._

_Charlie broke the kiss with a gasp for both air and because of the contact on his skin. _

_Colby kissed a trail from Charlie's chin to the spot behind his ear while the hand that was under the red button-up shirt slowly traveled upward til it found what it was seeking out. _

_Charlie let out a soft moan as his body arched into the hand fondling his chest, his arms convulsively tightening around Colby's neck._

_All too soon, the hand left Charlie's chest. _

_Colby pressed another searing kiss to Charlie's lips while his hand now attacked the buttons of the red button-up shirt. _

_When they broke apart with a gasp, Colby began attacking the slowly flushing skin of Charlie's throat and neck with his teeth and tongue, driving the curly haired man to near insanity with pleasure. _

_With each button undone, Colby exposed more and more of the pale flesh beneath the fabric. _

_Charlie let out a shaky breath as the final botton was undone, his shirt laying open. _

_Colby gazed appreciatively at the form beneath him before continuing kissing a trail down Charlie's throat, to his collarbone, until his lips found one of the twin buds that graced the curly haired man's chest. _

_Charlie cried out and arched off the bed when he felt Colby's teeth sink into his flesh. _

_Colby released the flesh trapped between his teeth and captured Charlie parted lips in another scorching kiss. _

_Through the haze he was in, Charlie snaked his hands under the grey T-shirt Colby was wearing, tugging at the offending garment._

_Colby chuckled deeply as he obliged his eager husband, pulling the shirt off and promptly discarding it onto the floor before once again blanketing the warm body beneath him. _

_Charlie let out another moan at the feel of skin touching nothing but skin. _

_While he sucked hard on the side of Charlie's throat, Colby tugged at the open button-up shirt, it away from Charlie shoulders and down his arms until it too joined the grey T shirt already discarded on the floor. _

_A few minutes later, two pairs of jeans and underwear also joined the two shirt already on the floor. _

_Colby let out a small moan as Charlie gnawed on his neck, his husband's teeth biting across his carotted pulse. _

_He moaned as Charlie's mouth covered his in a desperate kiss. All the while, Colby ran his hands up and down the smooth skin of Charlie's back, his fingertips gently digging into the pale flesh._

_The Colby flipped them over so that he was once again pinning Charlie to the bed. _

_When they broke apart once again, they were both gasping for air. _

_" Colby." Whispered Charlie. _

_" Yeah?" Answered Colby with a whisper of his own. _

_" Want you in me... Need you in me..." Whispered Charlie, his need written clearly across his face. _

_Colby smashed his mouth over Charlie's in another hungry kiss while he fumbled with the bedside drawer, pulling out the necessary items. _

_A few minutes later, Charlie let out a strangled scream as his body was breached._

_Colby stilled to allow Charlie to grow accustomed to the intrusion before he sank in further. _

_Unexpectedly, Charlie wrapped his legs around Colby's waist, causing him to sink in deeper. _

_Colby moaned into Charlie's neck before he began to pull nearly out of Charlie's body before driving back in. _

_Charlie's head fell back as he moaned in pleasure, slowly moving to meet his husband thrust for thrust. _

_And so, the torturous pleasure on the road to completion began. _

_Each breath Charlie exhaled ended in a soft moan, his hands tangled in Colby's hair, yanking at the silky strands convulsively._

_After an eternity, the final wall of control crumbled for Charlie. _

_" COLBY!" He yelled as he spilled his seed between them, his body going wire tight for a few seconds before he went limp under Colby, a boneless mass of flesh._

_When Charlie had clamped around him, Colby had nearly lost it, but he somehow managed to keep it together long enough to thrust into the other man a few more times before he felt the tell-tale tingle at the base of his spine. _

_Three more sharp thrusts and he came, his scream of release muffled when he buried his face into Charlie's throat. _

_Once he was done, he collapsed fully onto the panting body beneath him. _

_They were both left in a pleasantly dull haze. _

_Once he'd caught his breath, Colby pulled out of Charlie and took off the spent condom, dispencing it into the small waste-basket by the bed before laying back down and pulling a very drowsy Charlie against him. He smiled as Charlie in turn, wrapped his arms around him. _

_Sleep was quickly closing in on them. _

_" Colby?" Whispered Charlie as he gazed at his husband through sleepy eyes. _

_" Hmmm?" Answered Colby. _

_" Will you love me, until the day I die?" Asked Charlie softly. _

_" No... I'll love you much longer than that... Much longer." Answered Colby with a sleepy smile. _

_Charlie smiled back before he leaned up and pressed his lips to Colby's in a warm, loving kiss. _

_Colby gently returned the kiss, when they pulled apart, Charlie chuckled softly. _

_" That's good to know. I'll so the same for you." He whispered before he burrowed deeper into Colby's arms and then fell asleep. _

_With a content sigh, Colby followed Charlie into the land of sleep, looking forward to their firt morning together in paradise. _

A soft grumble and something shifting beside him broke Colby from his trip down memory lane.

The green eyed man smiled as a pair of deep brown, almost black eyes fluttered openly and stared up at him sleepily.

" Hey Col." Grumbled Charlie as he rubbed at his eyes.

" Hey." Grumbled back Colby as he stretched languidly.

" What time is it?" Yawned Charlie as he sat up, bringing his knees to is chest and rested his elbows on them. He took a moment to study the shiny silver ring that graced his left ring finger. He found himself smiling slightly.

Colby turned to gaze at the bedside alarm clock.

" It's 7:30," He grumbled.

With a nod of his head, Charlie moved to get out of bed.

Colby wouldn't be having none of that.

With sharp reflexes, Colby lashed out and snagged a pale wrist and yanked Charlie backwards.

Charlie let out a startled yelp as he collided softly with a solid, chest.

Charlie calmed instantly when a pair of warm, muscular arms wrapped around him from behind, hands slowly traveling across the skin of his chest.

He smiled as a pair of soft lips descended on his neck, working of leaving yet another passion mark.

" Mmm... We should take a shower." Groaned Charlie.

" Maybe in a little bit." Growled Colby.

" Okay, sure." Said Charlie quietly as he found himself willingly at Colby's mercy once again.

Nice way to start their first morning married.


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 51: Just Chillin

After they had shared a very long, relaxing shower together, Colby had gone down to the kitchen to make breakfast while Charlie got dressed.

The kitchen and refrigerator were fully stocked for them.

Colby set about preparing some omlets and cutting some fresh fruit.

Barefoot, clad in a pair of his favorite blue jeans and a baggy white button-up shirt.

Upstairs, Charlie pulled on a dark brown Vintage t-shirt that was just above being too snug and a pair of jeans.

Charlie stretched his limbs before carding his fingers through his damp, curly dark brown hair.

With a sigh, Charlie headed out of the room, looking forward to breakfast, Colby was an okay cook, compared to himself, who could burn water if it were possible.

The soft smells that already greeted Charlie's nose as he walked descended the stairs told him he would definitely enjoy breakfast.

The shuffling sound of feet alerted Colby to his beloved companion's arrival.

He smiled as he set down the plates of eggs and bowls of fruit onto the table in the center of the room.

He looked up when Charlie walked into the room and smiled before moving to greet him.

" Hey there Math-geek." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist.

" Hey Meat-head." Answered Charlie softly as he drapped his arms around Colby's neck.

They smiled at each other before Colby tightened his hold around Charlie, pulling the other man closer as he leaned down.

Charlie tilted his head up and welcomed the lips that descended on his own with a smile.

Reluctantly, they pulled away after some time.

Breakfast was getting cold so they decided to tuck in. Once they were done eating, they headed out for a walk on the beach.

Since they were on a private beach, they could pretty much do whatever they wanted.

They walked hand in hand, barefoot across the warm white sands, simply enjoying being together.

Here, they didn't have to worry about the scrutiny of society, those who didn't smile kindly on their kind of love.

They didn't have to be secretive.

It was a temporary heaven, for two weeks they were free to do what all newlywed couples did.

" So, what are today's plans, sweetie?" Asked Colby, somehow keeping his face straight for the moment.

" Oh, I was thinking maybe we could head into town, do a little sight seeing, maybe even pick up a few souveniers, the usual tourist stuff, honey." Smiled Charlie.

They paused for a moment before they broke down laughing.

" Dude, you called me Honey!" Cackled Colby as he wrapped his arm around Charlie's shoulders.

" Well, you called me Sweetie first!" Countered Charlie as he wrapped his own arm around Colby's waist and chuckled hartily.

The two of them continued walking till they reached a large boulder resting just short of the warm sands.

Seeing that Colby was too busy laughing, Charlie decided to give in to a little mischief.

As they walked, Charlie purposely stuck his foot in Colby's path.

The results were instantaneous as Colby let out a startled yelp as he toppled over.

" Charlie, what the hell was that for!" Asked a very cross Colby from where he now lay on the firm sand a little more inland from the water.

Instead of answering, Charlie smiled down at his husband, a slight glint in his eyes.

Colby opened his mouth to shout something else out when all rational thought flew out of his mind as Charlie straddled his hips and covered his husband's mouth with his own.

Instinctively, Colby's arms wrapped themselves around the warm body above him, pulling the other man closer as he responded in kind to the kiss with a low growl.

When the need for air became to much, they broke apart with a gasp, Charlie began kissing a trail from Colby's chin to his left ear.

Colby nearly lost it when Charlie sucked on his earlobe before pulling it between his teeth and gently biting it before letting go.

" I love you." Whispered Charlie, smiling against Colby's ear.

" I love you too." Whispered colby as he reached up and tangled a hand into the dark mass of unruly curls that was Charlie's hair.

Colby turned over so that Charlie was now gently pinned under him.

Charlie smiled up at Colby, who returned the smile with one of his own before he leaned down, pressing his lips to Charlie's in a deep, slow kiss.

Charlie let out a small groan of approval as he wrapped his arms around his husband, his hand's roaming over Colby's back.

When they pulled apart, Colby began biting and licking a trail down Charlie's neck.

With a soft whimper, Charlie arched into the body above him.

Colby pulled back to gaze into Charlie's slightly glazed eyes, his own green orbs ablaze with a fire form within.

Charlie immediately knew what would happen next.

It was time Colby punished his husband for tripping him earlier.

Thank God they were on a private beach.

A Long While Later...

Charlie let out a sigh of contentment as he gazed out at the calm, crystaline waters of the ocean, he was propt up against the large boulder, he tightened his arms around Colby, who sat between his legs, his back to Charlie's front.

" Wish we could stay like this forever." Sighed Colby.

" That would be ideal." Agreed Charlie as he nuzzled his cheek against Colby's, earning a deep chuckle from the other man.

Colby smiled as he grasped Charlie's left hand in his, studying the hand wearing the matching ring to the one on his own.

They stayed in blissful silence for a few more minutes before Colby stood to his feet and pulled Charlie up after him.

Hand in hand, they walked back up the beach to the house, it was nearly noon, they still had the rest of the day ahead of them.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Charlie and Colby piled into the rental car and were on their way to a day of driving around and checking out the place they were staying at for two weeks.

The scenery was spectacular, and lucky for them, Charlie had his digital camera, complete with a small tripod, so they could take pictures together without any stranger's assistance.

Another good thing. Charlie was glad he'd paid the little extra for this addition.

They pulled over at the very top of a small cliff with a breath taking view of the coast and the city of San Juan.

And so, for the better part of an hour, the two of them snapped away several pictures of each other seperately and together as a couple.

Afterwards, they headed back to the car were a packed luch was waiting for them. They sat in the sun-warmed hood of the rental car and ate while they talked about some plans for when they got home.

" Hey Col, maybe tomorrow we could head into the City and by some souveniers and stuff." Suggested Charlie.

" Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Today, we're just chillin right?" Answered Colby.

" Yeah, just chillin." Chuckled Charlie as he went back to drinking his mango juice.


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 52: Home Again

It was a busy day at LAX, people were coming and going, running around, talking, eating, windowshopping, arguing. The usual.

Don and Alan Eppes were standing by the arrivals gate.

They were expected a certain newlywed couple. Two weeks had gone by both incredibly fast and incredibly slow for everyone.

Don especially, missed his baby brother, and though he'd never admitt it in public, he missed his now brother in law and fellow agent as well.

Now he and his father were eagerly awaiting Charlie and Colby's arrival among the wave of people arriving from all over the world, at this gate alone.

As the wave of new arrivals poured through the gates, Don and Alan watched and waited for two familiar faces to appear.

After a few minutes, the faces both Eppes men were searching for came into veiw.

Charlie and Colby's faces lit up instantly as they waved at Don and Alan.

They hurried over to them, Colby limping slightly, but it went unnoticed.

Alan immediately pounced on his youngest son, pulling him into a crushing embrace.

Don and Colby stuck to shaking hands, Don sent a knowing look his brother in law's way when he noticed the red mark behind Colby's ear.

" Don't tell me you two got it on while on that plane." Groaned Don as he took over in squeezing a beaming Charlie while Alan hugged Colby.

" What? It was a private plane. We weren't disturbing anyone." Grinned Charlie as he watched Colby blushed slightly.

" Well, you can tell us all about Puerto Rico when we get home." Said Alan as the four men headed out of the airport.

After the luggage had been packed into the trunk of Don's SUV, they all climbed in, with Don driving and Alan in the driver's side passenger seat. Charlie and Colby got the back seats al to themselves.

" So you two, how was your flight?" Asked Alan.

When he didn't get an instant answer, the eldest Eppes looked back to see what was wrong, instead, he found himself chuckling quietly.

In the back seat, Charlie and Colby had both passed out in sleep. Colby's head had lolled back on his seat, his mouth slightly opened. Tucked protectively under his arm was his husband, Charlie slept with his head resting against Colby's shoulder. To top it off, both men's left hands were intertwined.

With a smile, Alan turned back and settled in for the drive home.

When they reached Casa Eppes, Don gave Charlie and Colby a rude wake up call by hitting the break a little harder than was needed, effectively jarring the two sleepyheads from their little nap.

Sending a glare Don's way, Charlie and Colby climbed out of the SUV and grabbed their luggage from the trunk.

It was then that they noticed three familiar faces.

Charlie and Colby beamed as the smiling faces of Larry Fleinhardt, Megan Reeves, and David Sinclair.

" Hey!" Beamed Megan as she rushed forward to hug Charlie and then Colby, very glad to see the two of them, for the past two weeks, David and Don had all but driven her to insanity, now she was truely glad that David got back the person who usually received the brunt of his good-natured but annoying teasing.

They all headed inside, where Charlie and Colby were immediately hounded with questions.

" Hey Colby man, why were you limping a little while ago?" Asked David.

They all watched as Colby turned a slight shade of pink before he spoke.

" Oh that, I just twisted my ankle a little yesterday. It's no biggy." He said quickly.

They all nodded, accepting the answer until they heard Charlie snicker beside Colby where they were seated in the livingroom.

" Hey bro, what's so funny?" Asked Don.

" Don't believe a word of what my guy just said, he didn't twist his ankle, the truth is, Colby here's limping thanks to a crab who somehow managed to latch onto his big toe and hang on for a good minute before I pried it off." Snickered Charlie while he dug out his digital camera.

Everyone was stunned for a moment before they all burst out laughing, much to the mortification of one Colby Granger.

He sent an indignant look his husband's way and then noticed what Charlie had pulled out of his pocket.

His camera.

_"Crap."_ Thought Colby, utterly chagrined.

Don grabbed the camera away from Charlie just as Colby lunged for the item, coming just short of catching it.

Don took one look at the picture on the LCD screen and found himself laughing like a maniac.

Now with their curiosity peaked, Megan, Larry, David, and Alan all huddled around Don to get a better look.

The moment their eyes fell on the image, they all started cackling with uncontrolled mirth.

And indeed, it was a very humorous shot.

On the screen was Colby Granger, in a pair of black and yellow swiming trunks, his face was frozen in a painful but comical looking scream with green eyes wide to the size of dinner plates.

He was standing in the white sands of a beach, holding one foot in his hands as he balanced on the other.

There latched onto his big toe was a tiny looking red grab with monster sized pincers.

They all, even Colby, started laughing till the had tears in their eyes.

After a good solid minute, they all managed to sober up somewhat.

And so, the conversation turned to how thing had been in Puerto Rico and souveniers were handed out.

They had basically gotten seashell bracelets for everyone.

After a quiet lunch together, Larry, Megan, David, and Don all bid the newlyweds goodbye.

A small look from Charlie told Alan to take a hike too, he said he had to go meet with Stan on some business.

He bid his son and son in law a fond farewell for now before he was out the door.

" Did you really have to go and tell them about the crab/foot incident?" Asked Colby with a small pout.

" What? They were bound to find out sooner or later. Besides, the sooner they have their fun with it, the sooner it will be forgotten." Said Charlie with a shrug.

" That's what you think." Grumbled Colby.

He was about to go into a full sulk, when he suddenly found himself with a lap full of Charlie.

He looked up into Charlie's smiling face and found himself smiling back as he placed his hands on both of Charlie's hips, pulling him closer.

Charlie draped his arms around his husband's neck as he leaned in, pressing his lips to Colby's.

With a low growl of approval, Colby deepened the kiss, his hands traveling from Charlie's hips to snake under the t-shirt he was wearing.

When the need for air became to much, they broke apart with a small gasp.

" You're not made at me are you?" Whispered Charlie against Colby's lips.

Colby grinned up at Charlie before he nuzzled his face into the curlie haired man's neck.

" I stopped being mad the second you climbed onto my lap." Growled Colby before promptly biting the flesh of Charlie's neck.

The results were instant as Charlie cried out and arched his back.

" It's good to be home, don't you think?" Whispered Colby.

" Oh yeah, definitely good to be home." Whispered back Charlie.

He let out a small yelp that turned into a breathless laugh as he found himself hoisted over a powerful shoulder and being carried up the stairs to the second floor.

Yeah, definitely good to be home.


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 53: Reality Doesn't Pull Punches

The sun slowly poured in through the window, bathing the bedroom in a soft, golden glow.

A pair of deep brown, almost black eyes fluttered open and blinked away the last tendrils of sleep.

Charlie Eppes let out a small yawn as he stretched out against the sheets he was caccooned in. He turned onto his side and felt himself smiling at the bed other occupant, who was still dead to the world in sleep.

Charlie smiled at the sleeping face of Colby Granger, his husband of one full year. After indulging in a few more seconds of taking in the nice view, Charlie glanced at the bedside alarm clock and saw that they still had three hours before they both had to get to work.

With a calculating grin spreading across his face, Charlie dipped his head, his lips seeking out the skin of Colby's exposed neck and throat.

As Charlie began kissing, biting, and licking at the skin, his delight grew as the solid body beneath his moved, a pair of strong, muscular arms wrapped around him.

" Nice wake up call there Math-geek." Grumbled Colby, tilting his head back a little to allow Charlie better access.

" Mmm... What time is it?" Asked Colby.

" It's... 6:00." Answered Charlie between kisses.

" Hmm... Three hours before work. How do you think we should kill that time?" Asked Colby with a smirk.

His smile grew when Charlie lunged forward, smashing his mouth over Colby's.

With a low growl, Colby took control of the kiss and rolled them over so that he had Charlie right were he wanted him, at his mercy.

Two hours were spent enjoying the pleasures only they could offer each other, the remaining hour was spent getting ready for another day of life.

After greeting Alan and snatching some breakfast on the go, Charlie and Colby climbed into Coby's silver four-runner.

After dropping Charlie off at the CalSci Math Building, Colby headed for the LA FBI offices.

The elevator ride was uneventful, and Colby was already craving a hot cup of coffee the second the doors opened for his floor.

When he reached the breakroom, David Sinclair was already beside the coffee machine, making a cup for himself.

" Hey man." Greeted David as he stirred his cup with a plastic wand.

" Hey David." Smiled Colby as he snatched a cup and held it under the machine, watching it fill up with the dark brown, almost black liquid he and most all law enforcement personnel was addicted to.

" We got anything yet?" Asked Colby.

" Nah, not yet, but things always pick up around here." Said David with a smile.

No sooner had they words been uttered when Megan Reeves rushed into the breakroom.

" Guys, we just got called in, someone shot a Federal Court clerk."

That spurred the two FBI agents into action, Colby managed a single sip of his coffee before following David and Megan out of the breakroom.

They met up with Don downstairs before climbing into the signature FBI SUVs and driving to the scene.

When they reached the scene, it was already swarming with local law enforcement.

With solemness, they exited their vehicles and made their way under the crime tape.

An officer was waiting for them.

" I'm Agent Don Eppes, this is my team, agents Megan Reeves, David Sinclair, and Colby Granger." Said Don, naturally taking charge.

" I'm Officer Greg Berman, I recieved a call from the next door neighbor who'd heard a gunshot, judging from what I saw, it may have been a shot at close range or a shotgun blast. As far as a suspect is concerned, she said she saw a guy run out of the house a few seconds after the shot. Didn't get a good look at the face though." Said the Officer as he led them into the hour.

As they made their way past all the C.S.I.s and techs, the took note that the house was immaculate, indicating that there wasnlt any struggle until the reached the livingroom.

The four agents stopped dead in their tracks when their gazes fell on what had once been a living, breathing, human being.

There, laying in a pool of his own congealing blood was Federal Court clerk Robert Blain, a gapping hole in his chest.

What was different about him from any of the other victims Don and his team had lain eyes on was the fact that he was the near spitting image of a certain curly haired math genius and FBI consultant who happened to be the little brother of the lead agent and husband to the tall, green eyed, ex-military member of the team.

Megan and David turned to see the some of color drain out of Don Eppes's face, it Colby's case, all the color drained out of his face.

Officer Berman was slightly taken aback by the reaction of the two men and was about to ask what was wrong when David sent him a warning look.

Colby felt the bile rising into his throat as he stood staring at the corpse before them. In the distance, he could hear the echoes of a heart beating and vaguely wondered if it was his own, which was slowly returning to life after it had stopped competely it felt like.

Years of training kicked in for both Don and Colby as they reigned in their emotions and shook themselves out of their respective reveries and set to work.

As they worked, Megan caught the slight tremmer in Colby's hands as he pulled on a pair of latex gloves. Though he was still far from his normal palor, some of the color had returned to his face as he eyed the body.

Don's face was frozen in an unhappy frown as he gathered information.

Both men kept glancing at Robert Blain's lifeless and bloody body, once vibrant blue eyes clouded over in death. Besides his eyes not being the same, Blain's hair was a lighter shade of brown and it was neatly trimmed close to his head.

A small comfort for Don and Colby.

After an hour, they were headed back to the Bureau.

Colby stopped before entering the bulding and said that he'd catch up with the rest of them.

Megan, David, and espeacially Don cast concerned and knowly looks at him before nodding and disappearing into the building.

Colby let out a shaky sigh as he made his way over to the railing overlooking the courtyard. He leaned against it heavily as he fished into one of his pants pockets and pulled out his cellphone.

He flipped it open and pressed a number on speed-dial.

As he waited for someone to answer, the image of Robert Blain's dead body flashed through his vision.

Meanwhile, at CalSci University Professor Charles Eppes was busy writing away at one of the many blackboards, filling it up with numerous equations and algorithyms, his ears covered by headphones when he felt his cellphone vibrate.

Pausing in his writing and switching off his iPod, Charlie pulled off his headphone and pulled put his cellphone.

He found himself smiling when he read the caller ID. He flipped the phone open and answered.

" Hey there." He said with a smile.

" H-Hi." Came the quiet response.

Charlie immediatly noticed that something was off.

" Colby, is everything okay?" Asked Charlie.

" Huh, oh, yeah... Yeah, everything's okay, I just wanted to hear your voice, that's all." Sighed Colby.

" Well, that's nice but, I thought you'd be tired of hearing my voice by now." Said Charlie playfully.

" I'll never get tired of hearing your voice." Said Colby with a hint of fierceness.

Charlie was taken slightly aback by the tension in his husband's voice.

" Colby, you sure everything's okay?" Asked Charlie again.

" Yes Charlie, everything's fine, it's just a tough case that's ." Answered Colby, less tense now.

" Alright. I'll see you later okay?" Said Charlie.

" Yeah later." Sighed Colby, he was about to close his phone when Charlie spoke.

" Hey Colby?"

" Yeah?"

" I love you."

Colby found it hard to speak for a second before he found his voice.

" I love you too." Said Colby, his voice only shaking once.

" I'll see you at home... Buttercup." Said Charlie, knowing how much Colby hated that endearment.

" Yeah, you will... And call me Buttercup again, I'll start calling you Pookie instead of Baby from now on." Said Colby, feeling himself lighten up at his husband's playfulness.

" You do that and you'll be banished to the couch in the livingroom indefinetly." Said Charlie flatly.

Colby chuckled deeply as felt himself feel somewhat better about what he'd had to see a mere hour ago.

" Bye Nerd." He sighed.

" Bye Jarhead." Said Charlie.

Then with a click, the line was disconnected.

Colby sighed as he closed his phone and headed inside.

When he got to the war-room, Don and David were waiting.

" Everything alright Colby?" Asked Don.

" Yeah, just had to make a call, what'd I miss?" asked Colby.

" Well, Megan said that she was gonna pull some files and meet us here." Said David.

No sooner had he spoken, Megan Reeves all but barreled into the room, a whole bunch of files in her arms.

They all took one look at her and knew they weren't going to like what she had to say.

" Guys, I just went through some police reports over that last months and found five other victims with the same M.O." She said.

The deathly silence that followed these words was so thick and absolute, one could have heared a pin drop.

" Are you telling us we may have a serial killer on our hands?" Asked Don, voicing the question that was on David and Colby's minds.

" Yeah, we may have one." Said Megan softly.

Colby barely heared these words as blood rushed through his ears with a roar as he looked down at his left hand, and the diamond encrusted platinum ring he wore on his fourth finger.

Colby Granger prided himself on having nerves of steel and being fearless in the face of danger, able to think through all kinds of situations.

But, at this moment, his mind wasn't working right, gripped by a deep, powerful terror.

He had only one thought going through his head. One.

_Charlie_


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 54: The Chain of Dead Men and A Husband's Promise

_Are you telling me we may have a serial killer on our hands?_

_Yeah, we may have one. _

These words kept playing themselves over and over in Colby Granger's mind as he sat at his computer, going through the police reports and the backgrounds of the two victims he'd been assigned, David, Megan, and Don were all doing the same, divide and conquer. They had taken the victims in conological order with Colby taking the first two victims. David followed after him, that left Don and Megan with the last two, Robert Blain's medical report had come in a few hours ago.

The first guy Colby had looked up was Gerald Stoltz, age 30, highschool english teacher, cause of death, single gunshot to the head.

This guy too, looked a lot like Charlie and Robert Blain. His mouth and nose were slightly different and his hair was wavy and red.

But the look of death on his face was the same as Blains, eyes clouded over and staring unseeing up to the heavens where he'd been found, out in the open at a local park. The report said that Stoltz had been an avid jogger, who decided to go for a run on night.

It had been his last as par the hole in his chest.

To maker matters even worse, the Medical Examiner had found evidence of sodomy with a foreign object.

He was survived by his parents and an older brother.

The second man was Kyle Brenneman, also age 30, single, he was one of the chefs at a restaurant in downtown LA, he had been found in an alley a few blocks away from his job place.

He too had been violated and then shot.

Colby pushed down the urge to go punch the nearest wall and instead sighed deeply as he turned to his fellow agents.

David found himself battling with a myriad of emotions as he went through his two victims.

The third unfortunate soul in the chain was Jason Harding, age 31, car salesman. He'd been found a few blocks from his home, this time being severely beaten in addition to the sodomy and shotgun blast to the chest. He was survived by an ex wife.

The fourth victim was Greg Hawkins, also age 31, divorced with two children, photographer. He too had been found a few blocks from his home, according to witnesses, Hawkins was coming home from a friend house after a football game. He'd had quite alot to drink according to some of the others present at the neighbor's house. He had walked away into the night and that was the last time anyone ever saw him alive.

At one in the morning, police would find him after responding to multiple calls of hearing a loud gunshot.

Megan and Don had the worst of the six.

The fifth victim was Bryce Jensen, age 32. Insurance salesmen. He had been found in his home, unlike the other four victims. What made hims a step worse than the others was the fact that not only was a foreign object, traces of spermacide had been found in the endzone.

That meant he'd been raped twice, and equally violently before his life was blasted away. He was survived by a girlfriend and aunt.

And finally, Robert Blain, today's victim. The medical report showed that he too had been violated and killed in the same way as Bryce Jensen save for one difference, Blain had fought back, managing to get at least one good punch in before he'd been over powered.

The four FBI agents all looked up and heaved sighs or shook heads at the brutallity they had just had to card through.

Slowly, the four of them got up and left the Bullpen, heading into the war-room and began setting up a profile.

Colby suppressed a small shudder when he remembered that his husband of one year had just turned 33 last month.

The hours dragged on, minute by minute, second by second, until finally, it was time to call it a day.

" You comin over for dinner?" Asked Colby as he and his brother in law got into the elevator.

Don was silent for a moment before he spoke.

" Yeah, Yeah I'm comin over." Sighed Don.

" Are you okay?" He asked to Colby.

Colby was momentarily caught off gaurd by the question, but he found his sarcarsm taking over before he could stop himself.

" I just got a case where the vic looks like the love of my life and then a few hours later, I find out we have a psycho out there who's already killed six men. On top of that, my husband fits the next target age. Other than that, my day was swell." Drawled Colby.

Then he stopped in utter mortification as he realized what had come out of his mouth. He turned to Don, ready to start apologizing like a infatically when Don simply gave him a sad smile and shook his head.

" I feel the same way." Said Don quietly before the elevator doors opened. '

Don chuckled quietly as Colby turned beet red as they disembarked from the elevator and headed out of the bureau building and their seperate cars.

Each man drove in his car with only half of their attention on driving, the other half was mutually focused on a certain curly haired math genius they knew and loved dearly.

Soon, both cars were pulling into the quiet suburban street, with Casa Eppes a comforting sight that was everdrawing nearer.

Colby and Don pulled into the driveway and dragged themselves out of their cars, truely happy to be home.

They let themselves in with Colby's keys and were greeted by the smiling face of Alan Eppes.

" Hey boys."

" Hey Dad." Said both men at the same time, pausing to stare at eachother before chuckling.

Alan joined in and chuckled to himself as he headed back into the kitchen. Before he disappeared through the door, he turned to his son in law.

" He's upstairs, well on his way to falling asleep the last time I checked." Then the eldest Eppes disappeared though the swinging door.

Don quirked his eyebrow at his brother in law before smirking as he headed into the kitchen to help his father with dinner.

Colby grinned sheepishly to himself as he headed upstairs, eager to great his husband and change out of his work clothes.

When he reached the second floor, he made his strides deliberate and quiet as he made his way to the master bedroom.

He slowly pushed the already ajar door open and found himself smiling at the sight that greeted him.

Instead of being well on his way, Charlie was already there in La La land, curled up at the foot of their bed, looking very peaceful.

Being a quiet as could, Colby sneeked into the room.

He knelt before the bed and stared ar his sleeping husband for a few seconds before he reached out and began gently carding his fingers through the chaos of dark curls.

Colby felt himself smile as a pair of deep, bottomless, almost black eyes slowly opened.

Charlie blinked away the last remnants of sleep and smiled when his gaze fell on Colby.

" Hey." He yawned and stretched out, inadvertantly baring his neck.

" Hey." Said Colby quietly before dipping his head and planting a soft kiss to Charlie's throat.

Charlie gave a small groan of approval and tilted his head back further.

Colby grinned as he took up Charlie's offer and began to gently gnaw at the sensitive flesh, biting, licking, and kissed a trail from his husband's throat to his chin before claiming Charlie's lips in a deep kiss.

When they pulled apart, Colby nuzzled his face into Charlie's throat and sighed. For a split second, the image of Robert Blain's violated corpsed flashed through his mind.

Charlie was momentarily startled when Colby suddenly pulled away.

" Uh, dinner'll be ready soon, I'm gonna grab a shower and change." Said Colby as he quickly found a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt before he disappeared into the bathroom.

Charlie stared after him in confusion.

_" What the hell was up with that?"_ Thought Charlie before shaking his head and heading downstairs.

The hot water was a welcome relief for Colby Granger as he stood under the showerhead.

Once again, the image of Robert Blain's dead body flashed across his mind. Colby let out a small grumble as he banished the horrible image from his mind and finished showering.

A few minutes later, he was headed downstairs to enjoy some of his father in law's fine cooking.

Dinner started out well enough, until Alan popped the dreaded question.

" So, how was work today?"

He immediately sensed something ominous as both his oldest son and son in law stopped enjoying their meals and shared a looked.

Then, Don sighed heavily.

" It wasn't good dad. We've got a serial killer on our hands, and today we found his sixth victim." Said Don quietly.

Alan and Charlie were both alarmed. Charlie turned his gaze to meet Colby's and now understood why his husband had been acting so strange, so subdued.

" Don, are you saying there's a sick psycho out there killing people at random?" Asked Alan.

" No dad, this sick psycho isn't killing at random, he's targeting men in their early thirties. The first two vics had been 30 years old, the next two were 31 and the final two were 32." Said Don quietly.

Charlie felt his heart stop as three pairs of eyes turned to gaze at him.

" Oh my God." Whispered Alan as he stared at his youngest child.

Charlie gazed at each member of his family before his eyes met those of Colby's.

They stared at each other for the better part of an eternity before Colby looked away.

" Excuse me." He said quietly before he got up and left the table. The three Eppes's watched him disappear up the stairs.

Sending a small look his brother and father's way, Charlie excused himself from the table as well and went after his husband.

Don and Alan watched his retreating form before Alan turned to his son and demanded details.

When Charlie reached the second floor, he hesitated before going through the door to the master bedroom.

" Colby, are you okay?" Asked Charlie softly, knowing it was a dumb question to as.

" No Charlie, I'm not okay." Said Colby from where he sat on the bed haunched over with his back to Charlie.

Charlie let out a small sigh as he walked around the bed so that he now stood before his husband.

Colby didn't look up, instead, he kept burning a hole in the floor with his eyes.

When he saw that his husband was being stubborn, Charlie found himself smiling as he sunk to him knees, right between Colby's parted knees.

Colby as a moment to stare into a pair of bottomless, almost black eyes before he felt a scorching hot mouth cover his own in a slow, deep kiss.

All brooding thought flew out of Colby's mind as he wrapped his arms around Charlie, pulling the other man closer as he responded in kind to the kiss.

Charlie snaked his arms around his husband's neck as he pushed himself off the floor and gently used his weight to push Colby backwards.

Colby let out a small groan of approval as he reach up and tangled one of his hands into Charlie's dark, chaotically curly hair.

When the lack of oxygen finally became too much to ignore, they broke apart with a gasp.

Charlie began lightly kiss a trail from the corner of Colby's lips to his ear.

After one final kiss, Charlie spoke softly into his husband's ear.

" You're not gonna loose me."

Colby felt his heart stop for a second before a wave of defeat washed over him. He frown lightly and closed his eyes.

Charlie pulled back to stare at his husband.

" Was that why you called me today, the case?" Asked Charlie softly.

Colby nodded mutely before he opened his eyes and must to his chagrin, they were burning.

" Charlie, the vic today, he... he looked just like you accept the hair was blonde and he..." Colby trailed off as he found himself unable to speak.

Charlie was stunned for only a second before he surged forward and hugged his husband.

" You are not going to loose me." He said feircely as he held onto Colby tightly.

" I promise you, it'll take more than a sick pycho to take me from you." He added.

Colby chuckled, though it sounded more like he was crying as he hugged his husband back, burying his face into Charlie's neck.

_" I promise."_ Thought Charlie as held his husband, just being there for him.

But in the back of his mind, Charlie couldn't help but feel a small tendril of fear.

What if fate wouldn't let him keep his promise?


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 55: Starting the Day With a Nightmare and a Promise and Ending It with Victim No. 7

That night, the envitable nightmare played itself out...

_Colby Granger found himself standing before the front door of Casa Eppes. _

_The door was ajar, open just a little. _

_Colby pushed it open, watching the polished piece of wood swing open all the way. _

_There was a low roaring in his ears as he walked across the threshold and slowly kept walking. _

_He kept walking until he reached the entrance to the livingroom. _

_When his eyes fell on the center of the room, Colby felt everything in his entire being go numb with indescribable horror at the sight that greeted him. _

_Blood... Liters upon liters of crimson stained everything from the floor and furniture to the wall. _

_In the middle of all this red lay a single body that stared back at his with eyes unseeing and clouded over in death. _

_Laying in the middle of all the red was Charlie... His Charlie laying eagle spread on top of the wooden coffee table, a gaping and bloody hole in his chest. _

_His husband's beautiful, bottomless almost black eyes were now a grotesque gray. _

_Colby wanted to scream out his beloved's name with all the force his lungs could provide, instead his voice merely died in his throat as he ran into the sea of red. _

_He knelt before Charlie's corpse and pulled the body off the table, cradling his husband in his lap. _

_It was then that Colby's voice came back to him as a scream of sheer anguish ripped itself from his throat. _

_Then the burning hot tears came, erupting from green eyes as Colby stared down at Charlie's blank face. _

_The tears fell from Colby's eyes onto one of Charlie's pale, umoving cheeks. _

_For the better part of eternity, Colby just sat there and wept, rocking back and forth as he clung to his husband's lifeless body. _

_Then ,when he brought himself to stare at Charlie's face once again, he felt his heart stop when the gray and cloudy eyes he were staring into... blinked. _

_" Why did you let me die?" Came a hoarse, weezing whisper of a voice as Charlie's colorless lips parted and moved, forming the words. _

_Colby felt his heart stop again as he stared down at a supposedly " dead" Charlie. _

_The words that were just uttered turned Colby's insides to ice. _

_" Why didn't you protect me?" Asked Charlie again as this time, he sat up on his own accord and stared at Colby with unseeing eyes. _

_" Ch-Charlie I..." Colby began. _

_" Why?" Asked Charlie again, this time, his breathy, almost weezing voice was laced with pain. _

_Colby felt his heart shatter completely as he shook his head violently. _

_" No... No, no no no no no no no no no no... It's not true. This cannot be happening." He moaned as he began to back away from his husband's talking corpse, which was now staring at him with accusing eyes. _

_" Yes, yes it is happening, You let me die... You didn't protect me like you vowed to when you married me... You failed me..." Said " Dead" Charlie before he let out a ragged gasp and fell backwards onto the floor, a corpse once again, gray and filmy eyes still staring at Colby accusingly. _

_Colby sat there, staring at Charlie's corpse, eyes wide with sheer, unadultered horror. Then, a scream erupted from his throat._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

A pair of green eye shot open as the body they were attached to was jolted into consciousness.

Colby felt his entire being tighten with disoriented panic as he blinked several time, not knowing where he was for a second.

Then, as he kept blinking, his mind slowly registered where he was.

He was home, in bed.

Then he felt an indescribable wave of relief flood through him as his eyes fell on the sleeping form of Charlie, pale and beautiful, face serene and partially obscured by dark, chaotic curls as he lay on his stomach, the sheets slipping to just above his waist, revealing a pale, smooth back.

Much to Colby's chagrin, he felt the familiar burning behind his eyes as tears welled in his eyes.

With a great effort, Colby battled them back and let out a heavy sigh before he turned to stare at the bedside alarm clock.

It was 3:00 AM. And there was no way he was going back to sleep.

With a small sigh, Colby turned back to Charlie and gently reached out, lightly grasping his husband's left hand.

He picked it up, careful to be light and gentle so that he didn't disturb Charlie's sleep.

He stared at the hand in his own, staring at the simple platinum ring with small diamonds spaced neatly around the entire circumference. In the dim blue early morning light, it glowed softly.

Colby brought the hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss to the ring, the metal was warm against his lips, a small reassurance that the person wearing it was still filled with life.

He let his lips linger for a moment before he gently placed Charlie hand back down onto the bed.

" I promise to protect you with my life, I won't fail you." Whispered Colby, feeling his throat close up on him.

" You won't fail me." Came a soft whisper.

Colby froze as a pair of deep, almost brown eyes fluttered open and stared at him.

" Charlie I..." Colby began, but fingers pressing softly against his lips stopped him.

" You will not fail me." Said Charlie, a feirceness springing from the bottomless depths of his almost black eyes.

He withdrew his fingers from his husband's lips and cupped his cheek instead.

" You won't fail me." He said one last time before he leaned up and covered Colby's slightly parted lips with his own.

Colby was still for a moment before he responded in kind to the kiss, returning it with a desperate need.

When they pulled apart for air, Charlie gripped Colby's left hand, bringing it to his lips as he began kissing each fingertip.

" I love you." He whispered, smiling up at Colby.

" I love you more." Whispered back Colby before he buried his face into his husband's throat.

Charlie sighed as he wrapped his arms around Colby, tracing soothing patterns over his husband's naked shoulders with one hand and carding through short, chocolate brown hair with the other.

Colby immediately felt himself get drowsy as he lay in Charlie's arms.

Before he gave in to sleep, Colby sent a silent prayer to the heavens, that he could keep his promise.

A few hours later...

Colby finished pushing his tie into place as he got ready for another day of work, and hopefully, catching the madman still loose in Los Angeles.

Charlie noticed immediately that his husband was still troubled, both by the current situation and the nightmare he'd had earlier this morning.

Instead of saying anything, Charlie silently got ready for work as well.

Once they were done, they headed downstairs for breakfast without speaking a word.

Alan immediately caught on to the demure mood that hung over his son and son in law.

They ate in silence with both Charlie and Alan stealing glances at Colby. Once they were done eating, the couple headed out to Colby's car.

A replair man was servicing the Phone lines from where he was perched on the tall wooden pillar.

The drive to CalSci was made in a tense silence.

Colby pulled his Four Runner up beside the CalSci building.

Charlie had enough time to let out a small yelp before he found himself pulled into a fierce embrace.

" I love you." Whispered Colby as he tangled one of his fists into his husband's chaotically curly hair. He inhaled that scent he loved so much, it chased away the horrible image that had flashed through his mind a few seconds ago.

" I love you too." Whispered Charlie as he reached out and cupped his husband's cheek.

They stayed that way for a little while before reluctantly pulling away.

" I'll see you later at the office, Don called me in to see if I could find a connection in the... Case." Said Charlie, saying his words softly and observing Colby's reaction.

Colby stiffened for a second at these words, feeling alarmed that Charlie was being brought onto the case, but then it dawned on him that, if Charlie was at the bureau, he'd be surrounded by an entire floor of Federal Agents, and Colby himself could be on him like a hawk.

" Okay, I'll see you later." Said Colby before he leaned in and planted light kiss to Charlie's lips.

" See you." Said Charlie with a smile as he exited the car and walked towards the building where his office was.

Colby lingered for a moment, watching Charlie disappear around a corner before he sighed and pulled away from the sidewalk.

In no time, he was pulling into the parking lot of the FBI.

When he got to his floor, the rest of the team was waiting for him in the bullpen.

Greetings were exchanged and they set to work trying to find lead on their only suspect, the guy who'd run out of Robert Blain's house only a little while after the gunshot had been heard.

After a few hours of going through files and reports, Charlie's curly head popped in to see what he could do.

Colby couldn't help but feel a small sense of relief to have Charlie near him.

He listened intently as his husband began explaining and talking about some complex system for creating a chain of victims and seeing if there was actually a path the killer was following.

All too soon, Charlie had to leave, he still had to teach at CalSci and work on finding the connection.

Before he disappeared into the elevatore, he gave his husband's hand a discreet but firm squeeze, reassurance even now.

The hours passed by with nothing significant. It soon grew dark outside.

Then it came, the call of shots fired in a residential neighborhood.

Don and his team felt their hearts drop as they took the call and headed for the scene, which happened to be a little to close for comfort to a certain other neighborhood they all knew quite well.

Don and Colby especially.

Their serial killer had just claimed victim number seven.

Not good, not good at all.


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 56: A Psycho's Perspective as He Chooses Victim No. 8

That last kill was a cute one I must admit.

He was also a screamer, glad I brought the gag along.

This probably made the FBI's day as far as I can tell. They get a new victim while trying to find me, idiots.

They won't catch me fast enough cause I'm always one step ahead of them.

Now, you may ask, why do I do what I do?

The answer is simple.

Cause I feel like it, and nothing gives me greater joy than watching a man suffer, especially the closetted fags among my little roster of victims.

Now, I'm sitting in the shadows, safely out of sight of the numerous law enforcement officials and look, the Federal agents have arrived in their big SUVs.

I bite back a snicker as I watch them pile out of the cars.

First ones the leader, he reaks of it. Tall, with short dark hair, and by the looks of his face, he sure as hell ain't happy about my handiwork. Behind him's a pretty lady agent, tall, slender, with light brown hair and big blue eyes. Very pretty indeed.

An African american man with a bald head and a tall, well built looking guy with short brown hair bring up the rear.

All four of these G-men look so pissed off, the big white fella especially.

I can understand, the last thing these guys wanted was another body to the list.

I almost feel guilty... almost.

A feel a small thrill of excitement as I watch these four agents disappear into the house.

I especially feel a thrill when the muscle-head pauses before the threshold and takes a look around before following his fellow agents.

With a small sigh, I realize that it's time I took my leave.

Stealthily, I slip away, using the shadows to hide my departure.

I make it to my car and quickly drive away, not for home, but for the sight of my next exsapade.

I drive the few blocks, and see the beautiful, craftsmen style house.

As I drive by, I remember the resons for the muscle-head agent's nervousness.

My next victim will be a challenge oh yes, but in the end, I always get my prize.

Pity, this new target is by far, the most lovely looking target yet.

Pale, lightly tanned skin, big, almost black eyes, and curly hair to die for.

His death will most likely destroy the Muscle-head FBI agent.

After all, it's his significant other I shall take in two day. And I know this because I have seen them together.

They are quite the loving couple, I must admitt.

It will make things all the more enjoyable for your's truely.

This last victim with surely cause alarm and a futile attempt at protection, I'll just tap the phone-lines while I'm on the clock tomorrow.

Besides being a serial killer, I do have a day job.

I'm the local Telephone Repair Man.

I'm a busy, busy man.


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 57: Protective Measures Taken... And May All Be For Naught

Colby Granger was on beyond on edge.

He wanted to kill the son of a bitch responsible for all these murders, among many other things, like maybe even making this twisted bastard go through what he himself put his own victims through.

Most of all, he wanted to get Charlie out of the area as soon as possible, this house that Colby and the team had been called to was only four blocks away from Casa Eppes.

Colby made a note to call both Alan and Charlie and tell them to be ready to pack an overnight bag for a few nights at Don's place.

If Colby had his way, he'd ship them both off to Winchester, Idaho.

This was such a nightmare that everybody wanted to be over as soon as possible.

Colby shook himself from his near hysteric thoughts so that he could focus on the job at hand.

He chose to ignore the concerned looks Megan and David sent his way as he stood beside his brother in law, as they all took in the grissly sight of their Psycho's latest victim.

Andrew Brennen was his name.

He'd been left in an obscene position on the carpet, the stark white material was slowly being drenched with blood still seeping from his wounds.

On top of being violated in a very violent manner, this poor soul had been left with no dignity, left by his killer as a means of mocking the law, the people trying to stop the madness.

Colby turned his gaze from the nightmarish scene before him to his brother in law.

He eyed the cold fury barely masked behind his brother in law's neutral visage.

" Let's get to work people." Said Don curtly as he stepped aside to take with the responding officers.

They each split up and processed the scene.

After half an hour, Don's cell-phone went off and he paused to answer it.

Charlie.

Colby was standing nearby and heared Don's end of the conversation, mainly the orders that were barked into the phone.

" Yeah Charlie, it's bad, we got another one... Yeah yeah, that's all fine and dandy but you and dad aren't stayin at the house tonight... No Charlie, it's not up for discussion, we are literally blocks away from you, do you understand?"

There was a pause and Colby could almost see the stunned look on his husband's face, who was probably standing beside a chalkboard filled with equation in the garage at Casa Eppes.

" Charlie, please, just do what I ask you to." Sighed Don.

There was another pause before Don let out another sigh and spoke.

" Be ready to go when me and Colby get there."

With that, Don flipped his phone shut and hung his head for a fraction of a second before he turned, his gaze meeting Colby's.

Don gave a small, almost imperceptable nod at the grateful look Colby sent him before the two men returned to the grim task at hand.

Several hours passed by, the FBI Team trying to figure out several things, mainly who the sick pycho behind all of these murders was, and how to find him.

Both Don and Colby were beyond weary as they set aside some time to drive back to the suburbs and pick up a very unhappy Charlie and Alan Eppes.

The drive was made in tense silence with Don and Colby in the front and Charlie and Alan in the back.

When they reached Don's apartment building, Colby wordlessly made his way over to Charlie and took his husband's overnight bag from him before the curly haired man could protest. Don did the same for his father as the four of them walked into the building.

The ride in the elevator was just as tense and charged as the ride from the suburbs.

Charlie dared a glance at his husband and found himself truely alarmed as a pair of haunted green eyes stared back at him. After a second that seemed like an eternity, Colby looked away, all but burning a hole into the elevator door instead.

Charlie turned to see both Don and Alan staring at them, Don's eyes too held a hint of fear behind them.

_" This is bad, really really bad."_ Thought Charlie as he dropped his gaze to the floor.

Then the elevator doors opened and they all piled out.

When they got to the apartement, Don started assigning rooms.

He'd take the couch in the livingroom, Alan could have his bed, and the guestroom was Charlie and Colby's.

Charlie followed Colby to the guestroom, as the two of them left, they heard Alan's voice ring out.

" Donnie, what's going on, what happened?"

They didn't hear Don's answer as Colby closed the door to the guestroom after Charlie had cleared the threshold.

Charlie watched as Colby set the overnight bag down beside the small dresser before making his way over to the bed, sitting down heavily onto the foot of the matress.

He sat with his head bowed, burning a hole into the floor.

The silence itself was defeaning.

Charlie slowly walked over to the bed and sat down beside his beloved.

The two men sat in silence for the better part of eternity before Charlie hesitantly reached out to grip Colby left hand in his.

He squeezed his husband's hand firmly, both as a silent message of strength and gesture of love.

Colby stiffened beside him a moment before he let out a deep sigh and firmly squeezed Charlie's hand in return.

He brought Charlie's hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the smooth skin on the back of Charlie hand before he clasped it between his two hands, letting out another shaky sigh before he spoke.

" When we first got the call, I thought it was you... I thought it was you." Whispered Colby, his throat closing up on him as he blinked his eyes furiously.

Charlie felt a burn behind his eyes as he further tightened his hold around his husband's hand.

They stayed in silence and much to Charlie's chagrin, silent tears spilled from Colby's eyes, carving rivers down his cheeks.

" It wasn't me Colby, it wasn't me." Said Charlie softly as he reached out with his other hand and cupped Colby's cheek, turning his husband's face so they were face to face.

" It wasn't me." Said Charlie, more firmly this time.

" But it could've been, it still can." Said Colby tearfully.

" Colby, it's all gonna be alright." Said Charlie.

" How can you know that? How?" Whispered Colby.

" I have faith in you." Said Charlie, watching as Colby's eyes grew wide, and his tears stopped for the time being.

" I have faith in Don." Continued Charlie.

" I have faith in the whole team. And I know that all of you will stop at nothing to find this sick bastard and put an end to this."

" But what if I can't protect you, what if I can't..." Colby's words of ' what if ' were halted by Charlie's fingertips over his lips.

" I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself, if it comes to that, I won't go down without a fight. I just hope it never does come to that." Said Charlie, a playful smirk dancing across his lip.

" Charlie! How can you joke about something like this?" Asked a very shocked Colby.

" Well, it got you to stop your blubbering didn't it?" Said Charlie, still smirking as he watched his husband's face turn into a visage of total bewilderment and shock.

Charlie chuckled softly before pulling his stupified husband into a tight hug.

" I love you, with all that I have, I love you." Whispered Charlie as he buried his face into his husband's neck.

After a moment, Colby let out a breathless laugh that sounded more like a tiny sob before he wrapped his arms around Charlie, in an equally tight hug.

" I love you too. God I love you so much, you're one of the best things that ever happened to me. I just... I'd die if I lost you." Whispered Colby as he buried his face into Charlie dark, chaotically curly hair, inhaling the scent he loved so much. The scent of his husband, shampoo and Charlie, just Charlie.

" You won't loose me Colby." Whispered Charlie, sighing as he melted into his husband's arms and held Colby in return.

Unbenounced to the two of them, Don was standing beside the door and had overheard some parts of the conversation.

With an almost inaudible sigh, he turned away from the door and headed for the bathroom, a single thought running through his mind.

_" I won't loose you either, I swear, your faith in me isn't misplaced Charlie, I swear it Buddy."_

From where he sat in the livingroom, Alan Eppes's mind was racing a mile a minute.

There was a deranged killer out there and he'd struck too close to home. Only four blocks away, four. To top off his anxiety, his youngest son was a potential target. But, what confused him more was just how calm Charlie was throughout this impending malestrome. At the very least, he expected his youngest child to show a small sliver of fear. Instead, his son was as calm and collected as if nothing were wrong.

_" God please, watch over my family, all three of my sons, especially Charlie, please please, watch over my baby boy. If anything happened to him, I don't think I'd survive."_ Thought Alan as he blinked back tears and turned of the T.V. to divert his mind.

Then, Don and Colby's cellphones went off.

It was Megan.

They had found their only suspect, the guy who neighbors had seen run out of Robert Blain's house, a few minutes after the gunshot had been heard.

With great reluctance, Don and Colby were headed back to the office, they had a suspect to interrogate.

" Keep your eye open, the both of you and don't answer the door for anyone but us." Said Don with a stern look before he and Colby were out the door.

As the two FBI agents got outside and climbed into Don's SUV, they didn't notice a white van with a telephone company logo stenciled across the side.

As they drove past this vehicle, they didn't notice the man in the passenger seat, who smirked evilly as he watched them go before turning his sinister gaze back to the apartment building.

" Thought you could run did you curly top? Well, you can run all you want you little fagg, makes no difference to me. I'll find you, and when I get my hands on you, you will be begging me for death. Of that you can be sure." Thought the man as he scowled and turned the van's ignition on.

He pulled away from the sidewalk and drove off into the night.

What _he_ didn't notice, was a pair of deep brown, almost black eyes filled with suspicion, watching him leave, hidden behind a light colored window curtain.


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 58: The Mystery Man's Involvement Revealed and the Danger Grows Nearer

The elevator ride up to thier floor was filled with charged silence.

Colby felt a slight tingling in the tips of his fingers. His own way of feeling anticipation.

Don kept his hands balled into fists and set his jaw. His own way of feeling anticipation.

The elevator seemed to take forever, both men were very eager to get a good look at their one and only suspect. And maybe grill him into confessing to the terrible crimes.

Colby prayed with every fiber of his being that they'd found the man responsible for these heinous murders.

_" I want this over with, I want it over with now."_ Was the single thought running through Colby's mind as the elevator door finally opened.

" C'mon." Was all Don said, his face a stoic mask as he once again became the hard as nails FBI agent he was trained to be. Colby set himself in the same manner as he followed his brother in law out of the elevator, greeting Megan and David where they were awaiting their arrival.

" His name is Jake Colter, 27. Uniforms picked him up trying to get into Robert Blain's house." Said Megan as they reached the interrogation room.

Don gave curt nod before he reached out for the door, but then, he stopped midstep. For a second, Don was contemplating something before he turned to David and Megan.

" You two do the grilling." He said curtly before ducking into the room that was behind the two way mirror. Don knew that, in his zeal to catch the guy responsible, his judgement would've been clouded. This case was getting just too personal. He had faith that Megan and David would be more objective in their than he and Colby.

David and Megan were stunned for a second before they obeyed their leader, nodding to Colby before going into the room.

Colby followed in after his brother in law, the two men watching anxiously from behind the glass to see if they had found their serial killer.

Megan and David were being casual as they each sat across from the very nervous and unexpectedly sad looking young man situated firmly in the 'hot-seat'.

" Do you know why you're here Jake?" Asked Megan, her voice cool and professional.

Jake looked up from where he'd been staring at the table top dejectedly to meet Megan and David's expectant gaze.

He licked his suddenly dry lips before he spoke.

" You guys wanna ask me about Bobby."

Noting the use of the nickname, Megan spoke.

" So you knew Robert Blain?"

" Yeah, I knew him, he was... my friend." Said Jake softly, his voice shaking a little as he battled back his emotions.

" What kind of friends were you?" Asked David.

His answer was silence as Jake turned his gaze to the table top in front of him, his mouth a thin, unhappy line.

" Jake, c'mon talk to us, we just wanna know what happened to Robert." Coaxed David.

Then, something totally unexpected happened.

Megan and David, along with Don and Colby from where they were situated behind the two way mirror, watched as Jake Colter let out a strangled sob, and broke down into tears, burring his face into his hands as he sat hunched.

" What the hell?" Asked Colby, more or less to himself, he turned to Don and found that his brother in law looked just as confused as he probably did.

" Woah, woah Jake, calm down, tell us what happened." Said Megan, quickly reigning in the situation.

After a few more minutes of crying without shame, Jake finally composed himself enough to speak.

" H-He... Shot him... I-I saw him blow a hole through the man I love." He whispered with a quivering jaw.

From where he sat, Colby felt his heart freeze in absolute shock and terror.

" Oh my god." Whispered Don beside him.

Inside the interrogation room, David and Megan sat with their mouths slightly ajar as they stared at the weeping young man sitting across from them.

" Jake... Tell us what happened, who shot Robert?" Asked David.

" I don't know who it was, I just... We were supposed to go to spend the day together, when I got to Bobby's place, I saw the door open and walked in... I was standing in the hall when I saw this tall guy standing over Bobby with a shotgun pointed right at his chest, he was already cover in blood and he was in tears, trying to saw something but I couldn't hear what it was. I was about to scream when the guy pulled the trigger and..." Jake trailed off as a fresh wave of despair took hold, and once again, he melted into inconsolable sobs.

The four FBI agents who were witnessing this young, newly revealed to be grieving lover and witness to the latest atrocity to a very horrific chain of homicide all felt their blood run cold. The two agents behind the two way mirror were particularly shaken by this new and startling development in their case.

" Damnit." Swore Don softly.

Colby simply kept staring at the weeping young man on the other side of the two-way mirror and for one terrifying moment, he saw himself in Jake Colter's place.

A fresh wave of dred and terror washed over the FBI Agent as images of the nightmares that had been plaging him flashed through his mind.

With a heavy sigh, Colby buried his head in his hands, with Don vigilantly watching him.

As Colby Granger sat there with despair trying to drown him, his green eyes caught the glint of the simple platinum ring that graced his left hand.

As he stared at his wedding band, the echoes of his husband's voice rang through his mind.

_" You're not gonna loose me." _

_" I promise, it'll take more than a sick psycho to take me from you." _

_" You won't fail me." _

_" Colby, it's all gonna be alright."_

_" I have faith in you." _

_" You won't loose me Colby." _

_" I love you, with all that I have, I love you."_

Colby felt a new sense of determination fill him, chasing away most of the despair and terror that had been gripping him.

" I will not fail you, not now, not ever." Though Colby grimly as he and Don watched the rest of the interrogation of Jake Colter, trying to figure out where to go from there with this new and startling turn of events.

Instead of finding a killer, they'd found a witness.

Don and his team wouldn't be going home any time soon.

Later, in the early hours of morning...

Charlie awoke from a restless night of sleep after trying how ever futily to reassure his father that everything would be okay, to an empty bed, and the sounds of Alan making breakfast.

As he stretched his limbs, and yawned, Charlie's eyes happened to glance out the window of the guestroom and he felt a jolt as he noticed a white van park across the street from Don's apartment.

As he looked closer, he realized... it was the same van he'd seen pull away from the curve last night.

_" I must be getting paranoid."_ Thought Charlie as he quickly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom to take care of the usual morning rituals.

However, a lingering feeling of unease nagged at the back of his mind.

He'd call Colby and Don just to be safe.


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 59: Nightmare... A Different One

Charlie found himself feeling tense throughout breakfast and also debating internally whether or not he should tell of his suspicions concerning the white van that had been catching his eye for the past few days.

" You alright there son?" Asked Alan as he watched his youngest son, he could almost see the tension rolling off his body.

" Huh? Yeah, Yeah Dad, I'm okay. Just a little on edge, that's all." Answered Charlie.

With a small nod, Alan joined his son at the table, father and youngest son eating breakfast in silence.

Meanwhile, at the L.A. FBI...

Don Eppes let out a soul weary sigh as he poured himself yet another cup of coffee, he glanced around the bullpen and his eyes immediately zeroed in on his brother in law.

Colby was at his desk, going over all statements and reports. The man had not moved from his seat eversince Jake Colter had tearfully revealed his involvement in this whole nightmare.

Colter had been taken into protective custody, before he'd been let off the hook, he'd given them the best description he could of the maniac responsible for so much death and fear.

White male, dark blonde hair, medium build, maybe 6 foot tall. He'd had on a telephone repair company uniform, complete with a logo and a name.

The Logo was a orange Phone and a red wrench behind it, very distinct and unique.

Megan and David had hightailed it to said Phone repair company as though their lives depended on it.

All four FBI agents wanted the sick bastard stopped and firmly behind bars.

Don poured another cup of coffee and carried them into the bullpen. Colby looked up when a cup of coffee was placed before him.

His gaze traveled further upwards and he looked up stare at the pale and slightly haggard face of his brother in law.

" Thanks Don."

" No problem man. You getting anything?"

" Nada." Was the flat answer.

Don heaved a sigh and leaned against the glass divide and eyed his brother in law.

" Did you call Charlie?" Asked Don.

At this Colby looked up and shook his head dejectedly.

The two of them lapsed into silence for a few seconds before Colby spoke.

" Don man, we really gotta catch this psycho."

Don merely nodded his head in agreement.

After a few more minutes of small talk regarding the case, Don went off to his desk to go over the reports that were strewn all over it. Colby continued searching through the database for all telephone companies with logos that matched the description Jake Colter had given them.

A good ten minutes later, Megan and David came through the elevator door, both of them looking dejected at coming up empty handed.

And so, the FBI team continued working, continued trying to find the psychopath who'd caused so much pain and death, but most of all, continued to work in trying to stop this guy from striking again.

All the while, they were oblivious to the danger one of their own was now in.

Meanwhile, at Don's apartement, well into late afternoon...

Charlie found himself tensing up yet again as he stole a glance out of the livingroom window and once again, saw the white van with the same company logo parked across the street.

" That's it, I'm calling the guys." Muttered Charlie under his breath, every bit of him going wire tight with tension as he went back into the guestroom he and Colby were sharing to go grab his cell-phone.

He flipped it open and hit the speed-dial for his husband's number and brought the phone to his ear.

He waited with a tapping foot for someone to answer until finally.

" Granger."

" Hey Colby, it's me."

" Charlie? What is it, what's going on?"

" Colby, I don't know what it is but, something's been really bugging me these last few days."

From where he sat at his desk, Colby Granger felt his stomach begining to knot itself with uneasiness as he continued to listen to his husband.

" Colby, for the past few days, I keep seein this white van. I know, I'm probably being paranoid but- At this point, Colby abruptly cut him off.

" Charlie, this white van, did it have a logo on it?" Asked the FBI Agent, his heart now racing a mile a second.

" Well yeah, it looks an orange Phone and a red wrench, it's parked across the street from Don's apartment... Colby what's goin on?" Asked Charlie.

For a second that seemed to last for a whole lot longer, Colby was at a loss for what to do, his heart stopped cold in his chest before he managed to snap out of it.

" Charlie, listen to me, I want you and Dad to get out of there right now, you here me, right now!" He said, his voice brimming with urgency and fear as he bolted from his desk to go find the others.

" Colby what-" Charlie began but then...

The line went dead.

Charlie pulled his phone away from his ear and stared at it.

" What the hell?" He whispered to himself before realization dawned on him.

" Oh Crap."

Back at the FBI...

" DON!" Yelled Colby as he came barreling into the War-room.

Don, Megan, and David all looked up to see a very unnerved and terrified looking Colby Granger and immediately knew something was wrong... Dead wrong.

Don took one look and his brother in law's face and took off running with Colby right there beside him, yelling at David and Megan.

" GET YOU'RE ASSES MOVING, THAT SON OF A BITCH IS AFTER CHARLIE!!!!"

Meanwhile, at Don's apartment...

" DAD?!" Called out Charlie as he bolted down the hallway.

He was terrified to receive no answer to his cries as he came into the livingroom.

What greeted his eyes made his heart stop dead in his chest.

There, laying senseless on the floor was Alan Eppes with a tall, dark blonde haired man standing over him with a folded square of white cloth held loosely in one of his hands.

Chloroform.

The man would just knocked out Alan turned and glared at the curly haired young man before he did something that chilled Charlie to his very core.

He smiled.

A cold, predatory grin as he caught sight of his latest toy.

His latest soon to be kill

" Hey there Curly Top, I wanna play." Sneered the Psychopath with his sick grin.

Though he was terrified, Charlie kept his face completely blank as he made to take a step towards his unconscious father, the Psychopath pulled out his signature weapon.

A Shotgun.

" Ah-Ah, I don't think so Curly Top. Your daddy's gonna be just fine I assure you, a little chloroform never hurt anyone. Now, hands up, or a blow a hole through your Old Man." Growled the Madman as he pointed the shotgun at Charlie.

Swallowing the bile that had risen up into his throat, Charlie slowly raised his hands, his eyes never leaving Alan's form where he lay on the floor.

" Turn around and start moving." Barked the Madman.

With a shaky breath and a roaring in his ears, Charlie did as he was told with the muzzle of a shotgun poking him between the shoulders and began to walk back down the hallway, a single thought running through his terrified mind.

_" Oh God. My husband... My brother... My dad... The others... My family... Oh my God."_

Meanwhile, barreling down the streets of Los Angeles with their sirens blaring at full volume, an entire battalion of police cruisers with three black SUVs in the lead was careening towards the terrifying scene Charlie Eppes now found himself in.

Don Eppes and Colby Granger were at the forefront, each man was on the war path, driven mostly by terror and sheer rage.

When they finally, finally reached the apartment building Don lived at, the two of them shot out of their SUV and pulled out their service weapons as they both bolted into the building.

" EVERYBODY, FOLLOW THEM!!!" They vaguely heard Megan call out to them from where she and David were with the rest of the reinforcements.

They followed after Don and Colby, barely keeping up with the two other FBI agents.

Don and Colby were charging up the stairs to the fourth floor and all but blew the door to the stairwell off it's hinges when they came crashing through it.

They ran with all the power their legs could muster towards the door at the very end of the hall, which seemed to be so far away, they couldn't get to it fast enough.

Colby shot ahead of Don and shot his leg out, his foot connecting with the apartment door in a savage kick, the wooden door was no match against human strength driven by desperation and fear.

The two FBI agents came crashing through the door screaming " FBI!" at the top of their lungs, both stopping dead when they caught sight of an unconscious Alan Eppes laying on the floor.

" DAD?!!!" Yelled Don as he rushed to his father's side, Colby right behind him with his gun still drawn.

Don frantically tried rousing his father, the oldest Eppes letting out a small groan as consciousness began to slowly return to him.

But where was a certain curly haired math genius?

Both Don and Colby were about to scream out Charlie's name when...

**BANG!!!!!!!**

The unmistakable sound of a shotgun discharging one of it's devastating rounds.

Two hearts came to wrenching halt within the chests that housed them.

" CHARLIE!!!!" Screamed Colby as his body moved purely out of instinct as he took off running towards where the earshattering sound had come from, down the hallway, before Don could stop him.

Don was about to follow in his brother in law's wake when a weak hand loosely gripped his left wrist.

" Donnie?" Came the plantiff and slightly slurred voice of Alan Epped as the patriarch looked up at his oldest son through bleary eyes.

" Yeah Dad, it's me. Listen, just relax. Everything's okay dad. Just take it easy." Said Don, trying desperately to keep the tremmer from his voice as he reassured his father.

" C-Charlie... Where's you brother?" Asked Alan.

Don had no idea where his brother was and whether he was alive but, just as he was about to answer, the rest of the cavalry came crashing through the already busted door, David and Megan at the forefront.

Things seemed to be so fast and yet so slow.

While the melee was happening at the entrance of the apartment, Colby Granger was running down the hallway, seconds seeming like life ages of the Earth itself until he found himself reaching the door at the very end, the only one that was shut.

With a roar, Colby collided with solid wood for a second time, the door splintering as he came crashing through it, gun ready to shoot and kill if need be because at this point, he was thinking that the second he was in the room he'd come face to face with a demented psychopath and the defiled, bullet ridden corpse of the person he'd vowed to spend the rest of his life with, all swimming in a sea of crimson blood.

His worst nightmare turned into a horrible, horrible reality.

But, Colby Granger stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes actually fell on the scene the room held.

Everything was it's natural color, not covered in red like he'd expected.

And there, standing by the bed was Charlie... with a shotgun expertly held and poised to fire at the man who was huddled against the wall, looking very scared as he stared up at the youngest Eppes.

Indeed, who wouldn't be frightened when they were staring down the barrel of a loaded shotgun with a very pissed off looking man aiming it at them.

Oh yes, Charlie Eppes looked very pissed, hell, he looked enraged.

" P-Please... Please don't shoot." Stuttered the man in the corner, all bravado and confidence steamed from madness was gone, leaving on the pathetic excuse for a human behind, nothing more than a coward scared shitless.

" SHUT UP YOU SICK, FUCKING BASTARD!!!!" Roared Charlie his eyes blazing with pure hatred for the sorry sight he was currently holding at bay with a shotgun, causing both his would be murderer and his shell-shocked husband to jump.

After an eternity pf just staring, Colby's vocal cords began to work again and the first thing out of his mouth was...

" Charlie?"

Soft, disbelieving, almost pleading.

Charlie's eyes slowly averted from the man and turned to his husband.

Colby watched as the rage, the hatred, the very essence of what made the man against the wall cower in fear vanish instantly, replaced by sorrow, despair, confusion, fear, but above all, love, love shined through everything ales and seemed to call out to Colby, as if to say- _Help me, please help me_.

What also made Colby's heart wrench in agony was what Charlie's face revealed to him when the curly haired man turned his head to face him.

There was a deep bruise begining to form across the corner of Charlie's mouth, with a trickle of crimson flowing still fresh and carving a path of red from his lips to his jaw, and then down his throat.

" C-Colby." Whispered Charlie, the terror that had been kept at bay by adrenaline now begining to take hold.

Colby immediately sprung into action, bounding forward and wrenching the shotgun from Charlie's tight grasp, sending it flying out into the hallway with aloud clatter before he gripped Charlie roughly by his wrist and yanked the other man behind him protectively as he whirled on the man by the wall and started screaming with all the force he could muster.

" FBI, GET ON YOUR STOMACH AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!!!"

The cowering figure obeyed with a small whimper, flat on his stomach with his hand clasped behind his head.

Then, David and Don came barging in with some of the SWAT officers that had accompanied them.

With the suspect taken care of, Colby turned to face Charlie so he could look him over better.

Instead, he found himself catching his husband as the youngest Eppes pitched forward into his startled arms.

Colby was sure that Charlie had just passed out after enduring so much terror but, that was blown to hell when Charlie slowly wrapped his arms around his neck, burrowing his face into the FBI Agent's throat, he was unconscious as far as Colby could tell. Instinctively, Colby's arms tightened around his husband's body, pulling him close.

" Charlie?" Asked Colby into Charlie's hair, not giving a damn about the rest of the people in the room as he held the man he loved.

He was met with silence before he received a muffled, unnaturally flat reply.

" I don't feel like passing out. Wow."


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 60: Of Unbearable Strain and Having to Let Go For a Little While

The weeks that had followed the terrifying showdown at Don's apartment between Charlie and a psychopathic serial killer were beyond being described as stressful.

It was downright hell.

All Don, Colby, David, and Megan wanted to do was visciously tear that sorry excuse for a human being, with his identity revealed to them as one Derrick Asher, to shreds and then put said shreds into a meat grinder set to it's highest setting.

It took Don and Colby all they had not to pounce on Asher whenever he was walked past them by other FBI Agents.

Another thing Don and his team hated, they were all personally involved in the case and weren't allowed anywhere near Asher when the sorry SOB was in one of the interrogation rooms as per direct orders of Director Robert Merrick.

At work, things were crummy and everybody wanted this mess to be over with and done.

At home, things weren't any better.

Charlie wasn't fooling anyone with his insistance that he was alright, that he was just fine after everything that went down.

Naturally, CalSci had given him time off but, it was anything but restfull.

Charlie was walking around sporting a nice, purplish black bruise at the corner of his mouth from when he'd been backhanded.

Every single time Alan Eppes caught sight of the bruise, he'd either burst into tears or come damn near close to doing so.

Don was no better save for the fact that the eldest Eppes brother didn't burst into tears whenever he gazed upon his younger sibling. Don would just get this very sad and closed off look on his face and not say much.

On top of everything he was dealing with, Charlie was also had to deal with a very guilt stricken father and older brother.

Things between him and Colby were especially strained.

They hardly spoke a word to each other, there intimacy was basically non-existant.

Whenever they did talk to each other, the conversation consisted mostly of single syllable words and were very brief.

The only time they ever even had any physical contact was during the nights they did manage to get some sleep amidst the insomnia and nightmares.

They'd each start out on the very opposite edges of the mattress but come morning, they were in each others arms, like they used to do instinctively... before 'it' at happened.

The two would stare at each other for a few moments before either Colby or Charlie would abruptly pull away and get ready for the day, without uttering a single word and looking absolutely miserable, the lingering feeling of the other man's touch on their skin.

Colby's reasons for being so distant were mostly out guilt at not being able to stop Martin Asher before the bastard had ever laid a hand on his husband. A small part of him was angry at both himself and on an irrational level, Charlie. He was mad at himself for not protecting Charlie, he was a little mad Charlie for not calling about the Phone Repair van sooner. Mostly, Colby Granger felt like he was a failure, as an FBI agent, a former soldier of the United States, but most of all, a failure as a husband. He felt like a failure.

Charlie's reasons for being so distant were mostly out of fear at what he'd had to endure at the hands of a psychopath, he felt violated and angry on a deep level at what Asher had been planning to do to him. But, it was also because he was scared of what he'd felt the second he'd wrested the shotgun from Asher's over-confident and arrogant grasp. He'd felt such raw and unadultered rage and hatred towards that sorry excuse for a human. He'd wanted... He'd wanted to blow a hole right through Asher and make him feel the way his many victims had felt. That was what scared him the most... The fact that for the first and only time in his entire life, he'd wanted to kill someone and come pretty damn near close to doing just that. He also felt like he was unworthy of any comfort his family, mainly his husband had to offer. He felt unworthy. So unworthy.

God, the whole situation was so screwed up.

It was tearing them and their marriage apart.

It was why Charlie was now standing in his and Colby's bedroom, packing a duffle bag with a week's worth of clothes. He was trying so hard not to breakdown and finish packing the bag, he didn't notice a certain green-eyed FBI Agent who happened to have the day off slowly come to stand in the doorway of the room and watch him.

" You planning on going somewhere Charlie?" Came the deep, familiar voice of Colby Granger, making Charlie stop in the middle stuffing a T-shirt into his bag. After a pause to get his voice to work again, Charlie stuffed the shirt into the bag spoke without turning to face the other man.

" Y-Yeah, I'm driving out to Santa Barbara for a few days, just to clear by head a little."

Colby gave a curt nod before he crossed his arms and took a stepped into the room, his eyes boring holes into the back of his husband's head as he spoke.

" And you were gonna tell me this when? Where you even gonna tell me at all about this little trip?"

Charlie bit back the urge to shudder at the anger in Colby's voice before he slowly turned to face the other man.

The second deep, almost black eyes locked with those of a deep green, Colby felt all of the anger that had been bubbling inside him evaporate as the look in his husband's eyes registered.

Charlie's eyes were red and already filling with tears, there was pain, there was hurt, there was a malestrom of emotions in those almost black eyes, but above all of that, there was love. A deep, unconditional love, for him, Colby Granger.

" Please Colby, don't be pissed at me. I have to do this, I can't stay here right now. It's all just... Too much y'know?" Said Charlie as he wearily sank into a seat on the edge of the bed beside the open duffle bag.

" But you don't have to go anywhere Charlie." Said Colby, his voice quiet and borderlining on pleading as he took a few steps closer to Charlie.

At these words, Charlie let out a humorless huff and blinked his eyes rapidly against the anguish he was feeling as he stared up at Colby and spoke, his voice almost a whisper.

" Yes I do."

Colby let out a slow, hissing breath before he swiftly lowered himself to his knees, knealing between Charlie's parted knees and reaching up to firmly grip the curly haired man's face in his hands as he spoke.

" Why huh? Why do you think you have to go anywhere? Why... Why do you wanna leave me? Are you that mad at me for failing you?" Asked Colby, hating the way his own eyes filled with tears and how his voice broke with each word that left his mouth.

Charlie felt his heart stop dead in his chest as his husband's words registered in his mind. He stared at Colby with wide, disbelieving eyes, his jaw slack in shock at what his beloved had just asked him.

For what seemed a lifetime, there was a deafening silence as Charlie stared at Colby, and Colby stared back.

Then, Charlie's voice returned to him and he spoke his reasons for why he was leaving.

" Colby Granger, you think I'm leaving because I'm mad at you? If you think you failed me, then your a Goddamn Idiot. You think this easy for me? To just pack a bag, walk out of this house, leave my dad behind, leave my brother behind, leave you, my husband behind? You think this isn't tearing me apart? You think I wan't to live like this? Colby, I'm leaving because we need some space, you, me, all of us, I'm leaving because I need to deal with some stuff by myself before I can deal with things together with you. I mean... A psychopath whacked me across the face and wanted to rape me, wanted to blow a hole through me with a shotgun and I end up almost blowing a hole through him instead. Colby... you gotta understand, I need some time by myself to process that, to process what I almost did. I'm leaving just for a little while because of me, not you. This is destroying me, it's destroying you but above all, this is destroying _us_ and I... I love you too damn much to let that happen."

Now it was Colby's turn to be stunned speechless as he gawked at the man sitting before him.

Never before had Colby seen such strength behind Charlie's eyes, he could almost feel it radiating from his husband and it made something within his own crumbling heart both break and swell.

A deep, nearly overwhelming feeling of love and admiration washed over Colby as he stared at the other man.

His husband.

Charles Edward Eppes.

Now it was Charlie who slowly reached out and held Colby's face in his hands, his eyes never leaving those of the man he loved as he spoke.

" Do you hear me? I love you too damn much to let that happen."

Colby felt tears well in his own eyes before he lunged forward and yanked Charlie into a crushing embrace the other man returned with equal strength, Colby buried face into the unruly, dark brown curls, inhaling the scent he'd come to love so dearly.

" I don't wanna let you go." Whispered Colby into Charlie's hair.

Charlie tightened his already vice-like hold around Colby's neck and shoulders and he spoke.

" I know but, like I said before, I have to deal with some things on my own before we cab deal with things together." Whispered back Charlie, sadness marring every line of his face as with a monumental effort, he pulled back from Colby's vice-like grips so that they were face to face again as he spoke.

" Can you let me go, just for a little while?"

" For how long?" Asked Colby as he craned his head upwards until his forehead was pressed to Charlie's.

" A week at most, maybe less than that I hope." Answered Charlie.

There was a pause before Colby closed his eyes and sighed deeply, successfully battling back the tears as he spoke some of the hardest words in his life.

" Alright, I'll... I'll let you go, for just a little while."


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs or whatnot, it is all property of the CBS network. So don't sue me, please. I can't afford the court bills.

Chapter 61: Of Voids That Were Left Behind Needing to Be Fill and Answers Finally Dawning.

The koi were swimming peacefully in their pond situated in the back yard of Casa Eppes. Colby Granger sat beside this calm setting but, he found no peace, he found no solace to ease the constant, all consuming pain within his very soul. It's been a good week and a half since he'd done the near impossible and let Charlie Eppes, the love of his life walk out the front door, get into his car with a week's worth of clothes and then drive to Santa Barbara.

Where as Charlie had said that he'd only be gone for at most, a week, Colby now found himself alone and barely surviving with just echoes and sporadic phone calls. Even though he had an entire circle of people around him. He was barely surviving without his husband.

Colby felt empty and hollow, like a massive chunk of what gave him life had been wrenched out of him. As he sat there clad in a light gray button-up shirt and his favorite pair of Levi jeans, Colby's eyes traveled and settled onto his left hand and the simple but poignant piece of jewelery he wore there on his ring finger. A band of platinum with small, identical diamonds spaced evenly around it's circumference.

His wedding band.

As he sat there in the shade by the koi pond, Colby wondered if Charlie was still even wearing the mate to this ring around his finger. With a shaky sigh and his eyes burning with what now seemed to be a constant sting of tears, Colby's mind drifted far far away into thoughts of unruly curls of dark drown hair, bright almost black eyes, a warm boyish smile, and the sent of shampoo and chalk that he'd come to love so dearly.

Before he disappeared into the recesses of his mind to more happier times, a single thought passed through his head.

_" I miss you Math Geek and it's taking everything I got in me to not drive all the way to Santa Barbara and bring you back here with my own to hands."_

Unannounced to the young man sitting with his back to the house, a pair of weathered eyes, wrinkled with the wisdom of many years, filled with sadness that only a parent could understand, were watching him from behind the clear glass panes of the Solarium door. From where he stood, Alan Eppes eyed the sitting form of his son-in-law and let a heavy sigh escape him. It seemed like all there was to life these days was sadness and emptiness and on many days, anger that was deep and burning in the heart of every single person who held Charles Edward Eppes dear to them. Anger towards the monster that had nearly taken Charlie away from the world of the living, but succeeded in driving the youngest Eppes away from home weeks ago.

Everyone was miserable, utterly and totally.

Especially Don, he'd taken his brother's unwanted departure very hard.

He'd buried himself in work but thoughts of Charlie were always in the back of his mind.

But back to the current surroundings, Alan continued sadly watching his son in law from afar with a single thought running through is mind.

_" I miss you Charlie, my boy. Please come home soon."_

Where Colby Granger and Alan Eppes were thinking about a certain curly haired individual, inside the LA offices of the FBI, an older brother completed the trinity.

Don Eppes sat quiet and subdued at his desk, chewing the end of a ball point pen.

The day so far had been quite uneventful actually, nothing new, no murderers on the loose, no big bank heists, no drug busts, etc.

Just paper work, and the gallons upon gallons of coffee that would be needed to get through it.

But, Don found that he simply could not concentrate.

His mind stubbornly chose to recount the events of two whole weeks ago.

When Charlie had told them all that he was leaving for Santa Barbara.

That had been one of the hardest days of his life.

Hell, Don had wanted nothing more that to cuff Charlie to some immovable object just to keep him from going.

The days after Charlie had driven off to the coast to do some private soul searching had wreaked havoc on everyone.

There was no fun in the job anymore no light in the other wise dark side of the world Don and the rest of the team dealt with day in and day out.

What made Don feel all the more helpless about the whole thing was how much Charlie leaving had effected Colby.

His brother in law was like a complete shell of himself.

It was like Colby had locked himself away inside an iron-clad cage with only his own crippling depression as company.

Now Don would've continued musing about how much his family-life was in shambles at the moment but then he realized that he was currently sitting at his desk at the Bureau and that there was a case that still needed to be dealt with.

With a soft sigh and a shake of his head Don went back to work.

Elsewhere, on a quiet beach in Santa Barbara...

The Ocean was calm and a pristine blue, soft waves gently caressing the light tan colored sands.

The waves lapped lazily at the land and at a pair of pale and bare feet that were walking across the sands.

This place was beautiful absolutely beautiful.

But the lone man walking along the shoreline didn't feel any of the warmth this place had to offer.

Instead the lone man combed a hand through his unruly mop of almost black curls and bowed his head down low.

Charlie Eppes had come here in an effort to find some peace from the horrible event that had happened mere weeks before.

When he'd nearly become the newest addition to a deranged serial killer's collection of mutilated victims.

Instead he had survived and had nearly become a killer himself when he's somehow wrested the psychopath's weapon, a shotgun away from him and had blown a hole into the wall of his big brother's apartment just inches away from said killer's head.

After everything that had happened Charlie had felt like his entire life had been plunged into blackness.

All love and happiness covered in a figurative coating of thick black oil that he just couldn't erase or escape from.

It was why he was here in Santa Barbara and not home in Pasadena with his father, his brother, his friends... his husband.

As Charlie chanced a glance at the pristine waters of the Pacific he felt a deep twinge in his chest as the color of the water in all it greens and blue instantly reminded him of a pair of eye he had not seen in weeks now.

Colby.

The man loved and was married to.

The man who had let him go.

One of the pieces who comprised Charlie's world.

One of the many people who'd been left behind.

Biting back the urge to simply sink to the ground and let his tears grab a hold of him like they had done many times during his stay here in Santa Barbara.

Instead Charlie turned around and started walking away from the water and back inward towards land.

He didn't really notice much on his walk back to the beach house he'd holed himself up in, his mind clearly elsewhere.

Charlie first shook of as much of the beach sand from his feet as he could before he fished the house key out of his back jeans pocket and let himself in.

" Hey Charlie." Greeted Lani the house keeper. A kind lady who had taken to mothering him to the best.

" Hey Lani." Sighed Charlie as he paused in making a b-line for his room.

" Did you enjoy you're walk?" Asked Lani.

" Oh, yes it was nice." Answered Charlie.

Lani nodded before going back to her cooking.

Charlie silently continued on down the hall to his room.

Once he was inside Charlie made a quick stop to the bathroom that was attached to it to clean his feet.

Once that was done Charlie wearily collapsed onto his bed and stared blankly up at the cream colored ceiling.

After staring at it for countless minutes and feeling all his sadness and his yearning wash over him Charlie slowly turned onto his right side.

Charlie felt a deep ache radiate through him when his dark eyes fell on his left hand and the silver ring that adorned his fourth finger.

The light in the room made the small diamonds that were embedded around the whole of the silver ring circumference shimmer and sparkle softly.

Charlie bit down on his bottom lip in an effort to keep from breaking down completely as he stared at the symbol of his union.

_" God this is so messed up. Why did this happen? How could this happen to us? Oh God why?" _Thought Charlie.

These questions were nothing new. He'd been asking himself these questions over and over so many times in his head but still there was no answer for any of them.

Charlie curled up into an impossibly tight ball bringing his left and to his chest. He pressed his hands to his chest over his heart and just laid there.

It had been weeks since he'd come here.

Weeks.

And still he was in turmoil.

He had almost taken someone elses life.

He had almost lost his own life and been nearly ripped away from those he loved.

He just didn't know what to do.

There was no mathematical equation he could conjure up in his head to solve his problems.

It was all so hard.

It was all so dark.

And he just didn't understand why because it wasn't his fault and...

Wait.

Charlie's eyes flew open and blinked slowly.

Still slowly he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

His brow curled in concentration as he held onto that previous though.

It was an epiphany almost over looked in the melancholy.

" It wasn't my fault?" Whispered Charlie asking no one but himself.

" I-It wasn't my fault?" He asked again and received only the sounds of his own breath rapidly speeding up.

Then a soft gasp as a mind finally comprehended.

" It wasn't my fault." Whispered Charlie now sure of himself and believing his own words.

_" It wasn't my fault at all it was his. He was the murderer. He was gonna rape and kill me. I had to do what I could to survive. It wasn't my fault!" _Thought Charlie as his mind processed further.

" All of this is on him not me. It wasn't my fault." Whispered Charlie before he sank down heavily against the headboard of his bed.

For several tense minutes he simply breathed taking in long and deep gulps of breath.

Then he stopped and spoke to himself.

" I gotta go back. I gotta go home."


End file.
